Let me help you
by Ayanah
Summary: Mes objectifs étaient clairs : Terminer Poudlard, Trouver un travail, M'occuper de mon neveu. Tout ça c'était avant de te connaitre. Maintenant je suis l'une de ces ados pathétiquement amoureuse de leur professeur et je t'ai maudit pour ça.
1. The beginning of the end

**Bonjour à tous les visiteurs qui passeront par là ...**

**Peut être que certains me connaissent déjà ( on ne dit jamais non à un peu de popularité ! ) et si vous passez sur ma présentation et les histoires que j'ai déjà écrite vous vous rendrez vous compte que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un Severus/OC ou dans une histoire qui fasse de Severus le personnage principal. **

**Ca fait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur lui mais c'est assez difficile sans dénaturer son caractère ( qui disons le fait tout son charme ) donc voilà j'ai tenté et peut être que vous serez assez gentil pour me laisser vos petits commentaires ( oui c'est une demande pure et simple de reviews on ne va pas se mentir ). **

**Mon personnage principal féminin me change aussi un peu de ****ce dont j'ai l'habitude, pour l'instant j'écris à la première personne mais si vous trouvez que ce serait mieux à la troisième personne ou encore que vous souhaiteriez voir le point de vue d'autres personnages apparaître n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**Bref je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : The beginning of the end<strong>

J'observais mon reflet à travers le miroir. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, il semblait que mon nouveau « beau-père » s'était davantage acharné que les précédents. Les traces sur mon cou étaient presque violacées, même avec un sort de dissimulation ça paraissait dur à couvrir. Heureusement j'avais l'habitude et comme tous les ans personne n'y verrait rien. La faiblesse était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre, encore moins dans une maison telle que Serpentard, encore moins avec mes antécédents familiaux. La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit tout doucement et à quatre patte par terre je vis apparaitre la charmante petite bouille de mon neveu.

- Ethan, n'étais-ce pas l'heure de la sieste ?

Devant son air coupable, le visage à moitié caché par ses boucles blondes je ne mis pas très longtemps à craquer ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Mon poignée droit me faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien tant que j'arrivais toujours à tenir ma baguette.

- Tatie Lily tu vas partir ?

Le posant à côté du lavabo j'essayais de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais triste, m'efforçant de continuer à sourire.

- On en a déjà parlé mon chéri. Tatie Lily doit retourner à son école mais elle reviendra te voir à chaque vacance et à la fin de l'année elle ne te quittera plus jamais.

- Je veux venir avec toi.

Serrant son nounours contre lui il me faisait réellement de la peine. Ca avait déjà été un déchirement l'année passée de le quitter mais cette fois ci c'était encore pire. Peut être parce que j'avais peur de ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

- C'est une école pour les grands, tu sais que tu ne peux pas, tu dois encore attendre quelques années.

Ma valise était déjà prête pour le lendemain mais plus j'y réfléchissais plus je me demandais si cette septième année était une bonne idée. Peut être aurait-il mieux valu quitter Poudlard, commencer à travailler et m'occuper de lui mais cette perspective ne nous assurait absolument aucun avenir.

- Mais écoute si tu es un gentil garçon, si tu obéis bien à ta maman, tatie te rapportera un gros cadeau quand elle reviendra.

Ses yeux bleus clairs se mirent à pétiller. C'était encore un bébé et il était obligé de vivre dans cet environnement, ça me retourner l'estomac rien que d'y penser.

- C'est dans combien de dodos ?

Passant ma main dans ses cheveux je me sentais coupable de le laisser. Mais c'était pour son bien, pour qu'il ait un meilleur avenir que celui qui pour l'instant lui était destiné. Il dut comprendre à mon silence que c'était vraiment dans longtemps, tendant ses petits bras vers moi pour que je lui fasse un câlin.

En retournant au salon je m'aperçus que mon beau père était sorti, tout comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus que ma sœur, avachie dans le canapé et au vue de son teint blafard et de ses yeux rouges j'en déduisis qu'elle avait certainement du recommencer à se droguer. Parfois je me demandais si elle se souvenait qu'elle avait un fils. La télé grésillait, Ethan cachait sa tête dans mon cou et ça me rendait encore plus coupable de partir. Néanmoins il le fallait, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à connaitre ça.

* * *

><p>- Liiiiaaaaa !<p>

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre bien compte de ce qui m'arrivait, une tornade brune m'avait sauté dans les bras. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Morgane était quelqu'un de très expansive. Elle sautait littéralement sur place, attitude qui contrastait avec les airs de reine de glace qu'elle se donnait à Poudlard.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mais … tu es terriblement pâle !

Son regard me balaya en une seconde, peut être que ça pouvait paraitre déstabilisant pour certains moi je m'en moquais pas mal.

- Et tu as maigri aussi, définitivement j'aurais du t'emmener avec moi à Majorque.

- Je ne sais pas si ta famille aurait apprécié une trainée de sang mêlé parmi les invités.

Ce devait être une sorte de bonjour, content de te revoir de la part de ce cher Marcus Flint. Ces abrutis de Gryffondor auraient bondi, personnellement je ne me voyais pas me battre à chaque fois qu'un de mes condisciple de Serpentard m'assénait de ces petites remarques, c'était la routine qui reprenait.

- Et tu t'y connais en trainée n'Est-ce pas Marcus ?

Oui c'était une réponse facile mais j'avais à peine dormi et prendre la peine de réfléchir pour lui était vraiment une perte de temps. Le rire léger de Morgane a résonné dans les airs alors qu'elle me prenait par le bras pour qu'on entre dans le train. Bole et Derrick qui accompagnaient jusque là Marcus sont passés devant nous et c'était exactement le même schéma que les années précédentes.

Les garçons s'amusaient à jouer les gros bras, les premières années tremblant de peur devant la musculature de nos deux gardes du corps auto-proclamés, comme quoi il en fallait vraiment peu pour les impressionner.

Morgane jouait les princesses, passant sa main dans ses cheveux fraichement parsemés de mèches blondes avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à un poufsouffle qui plein d'espoir était venu la saluer. Trois critères étaient indispensables à posséder si vous souhaitiez obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de son attention. Le premier un compte en banque bien fourni à Gringott's, le second une famille prestigieuse, le troisième un physique avantageux.

Le pauvre garçon n'avait rien de tout ça et je me demandais vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Elle avait un objectif précis et ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin, c'était d'ailleurs un peu près la même chose que nous partagions.

Nos vies étaient aux antipodes, il y avait d'ailleurs peu de chance qu'on se revoit après Poudlard mais je suppose qu'elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

On prenait toujours le même compartiment, le troisième du quatrième wagon, tout le monde le savait et tout le monde le laissait libre sauf que cette fois ci Morgane a trouvé qu'il y avait un courant d'air et que par conséquent on devait aller ailleurs. Elle avait un elfe de maison qui s'occupait de toutes ses valises, quatre énormes malles bourrées à craquer qui avaient le mérite de nous assurer un périmètre de sécurité si tenté soit-il que quelqu'un ait encore la folie de venir nous basculer.

La très sympathique et toujours très aimable Pénélope Deauclaire nous a intimé l'ordre de nous dépêcher de nous installer quelque part, ce à quoi évidemment les garçons ont ricané, à croire qu'elle n'avait toujours rien compris depuis qu'elle était préfète. Comme si un Serpentard allait obéir à un Serdaigle, ou à quiconque d'ailleurs, c'était tellement absurde. Au final on a été obligé de rejoindre les troisième année soit la petite bande de Draco Malefoy et compagnie. Il y avait pire comme compagnie, on aurait pu tomber sur Harry Potter et le reste de ses amis.

Personnellement il ne me dérangeait pas, c'était juste un gamin de 13 ans comme les autres, j'avais d'autres préoccupations mais les autres en faisaient une affaire personnelle. Il était vrai que comme il avait tué le tout puissant Lord Voldemort, la plupart des membres de leur famille avaient fini à Azkaban mais ce n'était qu'un bébé, à quoi ça servait de tout faire dégénérer en bagarre pour une affaire vieille de plus de dix ans.

Morgane a demandé ou plutôt a donné l'ordre à Bole d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger au chariot à friandise, le pire c'est qu'il y a été sûrement trop content qu'elle lui ait adressé la parole. Je supposais que c'était pratique d'avoir sa cour de serviteur, dans mon cas la seule chose que j'attirais c'était le regard salace de Flint. Ce type était vraiment un dégénéré mais après tout il arrivait encore loin des hommes que ma mère avait l'habitude de ramener à la maison.

Morgane s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner les chocogrenouilles dans les choses vitales à sa survie, Derrick s'apprêtait à exécuter les ordres de sa majesté mais j'ai décidé d'y aller à sa place. J'en avais un peu marre de leur babillage et je commençais vraiment à regretter d'avoir laissé Ethan.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et je me demandais dans quel sens tenter ma chance. J'ai opté pour la droite, regrettant un peu d'avoir laissé ma veste dans le compartiment au moment où la température a chuté brutalement. Le professeur Rogue arrivait en face, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur, ou devrais-je dire encore moins que d'habitude. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il me fasse vraiment peur, certes il imposait le respect mais Est-ce que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ?

- Miss Johnson.

- Professeur.

L'échange aurait du s'arrêter là, moi continuant d'un côté et lui de l'autre mais c'est à ce moment là que le train a freiné brutalement. Mon dos a buté contre la paroi, juste à côté de la poignée d'une fenêtre, ce fut douloureux mais pas autant qu'au moment où mon professeur a atterri sur moi. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, sans doute que s'il n'avait pas reculé de lui-même je serais morte étouffée mais ce fut la dernière de mes préoccupations en voyant juste en face de moi deux détraqueurs. Je ne les avais toujours vu que dans des livres mais je n'eus aucun mal à les identifier.

Je suis restée complètement paralysé pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont paru duré une éternité, toutes ces choses que je tentais d'oublier sont brusquement revenus à la surface avant que le corps du professeur Rogue ne me masque brutalement la vue. Je suis revenu à la réalité, le cœur battant à tout rompre entendant prononcer le sort du spero patronum. Etrangement je n'avais pas peur, il n'y avait aucun risque si c'était le professeur Rogue qui me protégeait. Ce mot eut du mal à se faire un chemin dans mon esprit, protéger, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça pour moi.

- Une biche …

Ca m'avait échappé, je m'attendais à ce que son patronus soit vraiment plus terrifiant, peut être un ours ou un loup mais une biche je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Il s'est retourné d'un seul coup et sans savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose qui aurait du rester secret. Je me suis redressée sentant la douleur à mon poignée droit me lançait.

- Vous vous êtes blessé ?

Sans savoir pourquoi le fait que ça soit lui qui se mette à me sonder m'a mise très mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait mais c'était impossible. C'était juste une question de routine, tous les enseignants qui serait tombé sur leur élève aurait posé exactement la même.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il des détraqueurs dans le Poudlard express ?

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir directement parce que j'avais l'impression que d'une façon ou d'une autre il allait le savoir mais c'était impossible, j'étais juste perturbée.

- Je vous ramène à votre compartiment.

Un instant j'avais pensé à protester et dire que je pouvais très bien y aller seule mais un seul regard m'a dissuadé de prononcer la moindre parole. Morgane était déjà dehors, elle s'est épouvantée du fait que j'étais encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Pourquoi Est-ce que soudainement le regard de quelqu'un se mettait à avoir un impact sur moi ?

* * *

><p>Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour commencer l'année comme c'était original. Au moins il paraissait un peu plus compétent que le précédent. Le seul fait de gloire du professeur Lockart, même si je doutais qu'on puisse vraiment lui attribuer ce titre, avait sans doute été de conquérir le cœur d'un peu près toutes les étudiantes du château. Il fallait vraiment être une idiote pour s'amouracher d'un professeur et pire croire que ça pouvait être réciproque. Comme si un homme était capable d'aimer de toute façon.<p>

Je regardais les deux parfaits préfets Percy et Penelope prendre en note minutieusement chacune des paroles prononcés comme si elles étaient parole de mages, à croire que c'était ça qui allait les aider dans la vie. Olivier Dubois n'était pas beaucoup mieux dans son genre, son parchemin aussi captait toute son attention mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles stratégies de quiddich que de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Lupin a du comprendre qu'à part les deux élèves modèles du premier rang personne n'écoutait vraiment parce qu'il a proposé de passer à la pratique.

Ne pas imposer de groupe fut sa première erreur. Morgane avait abandonné ce cours l'année dernière jugeant qu'il s'avérait trop dangereux pour ses plans d'avenir, entendez par là qu'elle risquait de se blesser ou pire d'avoir une cicatrice qui réduirait ses chances de se trouver le meilleur parti possible, et donc je me suis retrouvée avec Bélinda Simons. Une sorte de tyran à cheveux blonds et mini jupe, néanmoins comme on partageait le même dortoir ça créait quelques liens et l'envie de s'attaquer et de dépenser de l'énergie dans ce sens semblait dénué de sens.

Sa seconde erreur fut de tenter d'apprendre quelque chose à Cynthia Flack, cette fille était une calamité à se demander même comment elle était parvenu jusqu'en septième année. Enfin après tout Marcus avait réussi cet exploit alors tout le monde pouvait le faire. Malgré sa nullité apparente il restait gentil et souriant, il ne s'énervait même pas un peu alors que pour ma part il y a longtemps que je l'aurais assommé avec son propre bouquin juste pour voir si ça permettait de faire rentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule information.

- Levez le bras plus haut vous voyez, juste comme ça …

Troisième erreur m'adresser la parole. Les autres se sont mis à ricaner quand il m'a pris la main pour m'aider, il n'a pas compris pourquoi mais pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire. Ca n'allait sûrement pas prendre très longtemps, dans deux ou trois jours il saurait que ma mère était le genre à se prostituer dans l'allée des embrumes, que ma sœur était tombée enceinte à seize ans après s'être faite payer elle aussi contre ses services et que forcément je suivais leurs traces. Je crois que j'avais déçu pas mal de monde en atteignant les 17 ans sans aucun enfant à mon actif, il fallait dire que ça allait contre les traditions familiales puisque ma mère avait eu ma sœur au même âge.

La seule chose que je désirais c'était finir cette année sans trop d'encombres avec des résultats suffisants pour pouvoir devenir apprenti chez un apothicaire. C'était l'un des métiers où on pouvait gagner tout de suite de l'argent, au bout d'un moment je pourrais ouvrir ma propre boutique et cela assurerait un avenir à Ethan. La matière où je me devais donc d'exceller était les potions, la botanique en second lieu suivi de la métamorphose et des soins aux créatures magiques. La défense contre les forces du mal n'était qu'une option dans mes perspectives d'avenir dans le cas où j'aurais des problèmes. C'était toujours utile de connaitre deux ou trois sorts dissuasifs.

Après le cours je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner comme la grosse masse de mes camarades mais mes projets ont été contrecarrés quand dans le hall Sebastian Nicols m'a attrapé par le bras pour me tirer un peu à l'écart des autres vers l'entrée des cachots. J'aurais pu crié oui mais je n'étais pas certaine que quelqu'un se serait plus inquiété que ça de mon sort. Il tremblait légèrement, c'était un des drogués qui avait l'habitude de trainer avec ma sœur. Dire que certaines filles le trouvait craquant, elles l'auraient vu à moitié mort dans mon salon elles auraient vite changé d'avis.

- Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire pour te servir Sébastian ?

- Mon fric je veux le récupérer.

Il paraissait fébrile, apparemment il s'était mis dans certains ennuis et j'avais autre chose à faire que de l'écouter, j'avais faim et ça ne me rendait pas de très bonne humeur.

- Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Je me suis dégagée d'un seul geste mais j'aurais du me rappeler que ce n'était jamais bon de tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui clairement était en état de manque. Mes cheveux en ont pris un sacré coup quand il s'en est saisi, le désavantage de les avoir long je suppose. En un instant il m'avait plaqué contre le mur, le bras juste en dessous de ma gorge. C'est peut être là que j'aurais du paniquer, par merlin un garçon plus grand et plus fort que moi me menaçait et j'étais seule. Mais comment allais-je m'en sortir sans l'aide de quelqu'un ? Oui c'est sûrement quelque chose dans ce gout là qui aurait du me traverser l'esprit sauf qu'en réalité ça avait juste eu le don de me mettre davantage en colère.

- Lâche moi tout de suite dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Ta sœur me doit pas mal d'argent et tu vas te charger de me rembourser.

- Je te l'ai demandé gentiment la première fois mais puisque tu ne veux rien entendre.

Il y avait une méthode infaillible quand vous vous retrouviez dans ce genre de situation, un peu facile peut être mais je n'avais jamais hésité à m'en servir. Un coup de genou bien placé vous assurez la victoire à coup sûr. Je l'ai regardé se tordre de douleur, peut être que ça le dissuaderait de recommencer toute cette petite manœuvre d'intimidation.

- Miss Johnson.

Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines en entendant la voix du professeur Rogue. Je savais de quoi la situation avait l'air et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croit que c'était ma faute. J'avais besoin de sa recommandation pour l'année prochaine et il était hors de question que cet abruti vienne tout gâcher.

- Professeur ce n'est pas du tout …

- Allez vous bien miss Johnson ?

Je me demandais où il voulait en venir, fronçant les sourcils quand son regard s'est attardé sur mon cou. Est-ce qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène ?

- Si elle va bien ? Mais c'est elle qui m'a agressé ! C'est une grande malade !

Si un regard pouvait tuer je crois que le professeur Rogue serait passé maître dans cet art. Sebastian me faisait presque pitié à l'instant actuel, j'aurais été à sa place j'aurais vraiment évité de me faire remarquer.

- 200 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, chez le directeur tout de suite !

Il n'a pas cherché à protester, en même temps qui aurait osé contester un ordre de mon directeur de maison ?

- Et 50 points pour Serpentard, pour le calme et la réaction … efficace de miss Johnson.

Je rêvais où l'ébauche d'un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de mon professeur ? Sebastian qui était déjà dans les escaliers s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes avant de se dépêcher de monter le reste des marches. Je me demandais si l'intervention d'un autre professeur aurait fait gagner des points à ma maison, certainement pas, j'entendais déjà le sermon de McGonagall sur les bienfaits de la non violence. Quelque chose dont je me passais fort bien.

- Allez vous bien miss ? Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il répétait sa question, je suppose que ça relevait du miracle qu'un homme comme lui soit obligé de se répéter. J'ai failli lui rétorquer que je préférais encore me trancher les veines plutôt que d'aller volontairement me faire soigner par Pomfresh qui posait au moins un millier de questions à chaque visite mais j'ai supposé que ça ne serait pas du meilleur effet.

- Je n'ai rien, je souhaiterais juste aller déjeuner avant que les cours ne reprenne.

Il s'est contenté d'hocher la tête, se décalant légèrement vers la droite pour me laisser le champ libre jusqu'à la grande salle. Autre avantage que ce soit le professeur Rogue qui soit intervenu, il n'avait pas du tout cherché à savoir pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé. Je n'avais jamais compris en quoi tout raconter à un professeur pouvez vous aider à quoique ce soit, en primaire chez les moldus ils avaient essayé de savoir pourquoi j'avais certaines marques. Ils avaient même appelé des assistantes sociales mais à quoi ça servait tout ça ? Rien n'avait changé, bien au contraire. De toute manière j'avais dix sept ans maintenant, j'étais capable de me débrouiller et de me prendre en charge. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.


	2. Make all that you can

Alors déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Merci donc à Shimy, Marion, Roseblack31, Gaga-Ella et Roselia001 =)

Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires et ça donne d'autant plus envie d'écrire ^^

Donc voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Passez un bon week end et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p>Marion comme je n'ai pas d'adresse pour te répondre je vais le faire ici. Alors certes mon OC n'a pas l'air très sympathique au premier abord, mais je dirais qu'elle est un peu obligée d'être imbus d'elle même si elle veut s'en sortir. Ah pour Severus je sais qu'on a aucune indication sur ce qu'il pense mais ça c'est parce que mon OC ne le sait pas elle même donc elle ne peut pas vous le dire ( sinon elle le ferait avec plaisir je l'ai bien élevé mdr ). Mais Severus ne s'intéresse pas spécialement à elle, c'est juste une élève de sa maison donc je suppose qu'il est plus " attentif " et plus " sympa " avec eux qu'avec les autres. ( les guillemets c'est parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment des adjectifs qui conviennent pour le définir xD ).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Make all that you can<strong>

Je savais exactement où je voulais travailler après mon diplôme, c'était un petit cabinet d'apothicaire à Londres, petit mais très célèbre et par conséquent le poste d'apprenti payait très bien. Le maitre des potions qui s'en occupait n'acceptait qu'une personne par année, autant dire que la compétition était rude et que j'étais bien décidé à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

La recommandation du professeur Rogue était bien sûr essentiel mais me contenter de cela n'était pas suffisant. Je venais d'apprendre que mon futur employeur, parce que oui j'allais être embauché, était un passionné de quiddich. Pour ma part je n'avais jamais éprouvé un réel intérêt pour ce sport, monter sur un balai pour essayer d'attraper une sorte de balle et la lancer à travers des anneaux je ne trouvais pas ça des plus passionnant, mais puisque c'était nécessaire à ma réussite alors le quiddich allait devenir mon sport favori.

Ca impliquait de demander une place dans l'équipe à Marcus, ça me coutait beaucoup mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice. Il était tranquillement assis dans la salle commune, seul, et ça me semblait être l'occasion idéale. Jusqu'ici il regardait la cheminée, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à observer des flammes mais ce n'était pas le moment de m'en soucier. Même si c'était un abruti fini il a tout de suite compris que je m'apprêtais à lui demander quelque chose. Peut être parce que c'était la première fois que je m'asseyais à côté de lui de mon plein grès.

- Je savais que tu finirais par succomber à mon charme.

J'avais prévu d'y aller en douceur, m'efforcer de l'écouter déblatérer ses âneries pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en venir à ma demande mais finalement cinq minutes c'était déjà trop pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Je veux une place dans l'équipe de quiddich.

Il s'est mis à rire, se permettant de se pencher vers moi. En temps normal j'aurais amorcé un mouvement de recul mais c'était le moment de faire des sacrifices.

- Désolé ma belle mais je prends ce sport très au sérieux et je doute même que tu saches faire décoller un balai.

Il s'est permis de poser sa main sur mon genou, ça m'insupportait au plus haut point mais je n'ai rien dit. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire, il fallait que je reste concentré sur mon objectif.

- On ne s'est pas bien compris je crois. Je vais entrer dans cette équipe, ton rôle se résume juste au choix d'un poste.

Nouvel éclat de rire, j'étais prête à jouer les clowns du moment que ça m'apportait ce que je désirais.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux toi.

J'ai agrippé le canapé avec ma main droite au moment où la sienne s'est glissée dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prenait de me caresser les cheveux, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

- C'est naturel cette couleur ?

- Le brun est une couleur naturelle oui.

Je savais où il voulait en venir, ma sœur était blonde aux cheveux frisés tout comme ma mère. Pour ma part j'avais hérité d'un brun aux reflets roux et de cheveux lisses, très lisses. Sûrement que ça venait du côté de mon père, je ne connaissais même pas son nom alors c'était juste une hypothèse.

- Quand Est-ce qu'est planifié le prochain entrainement ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire.

En sa compagnie je n'avais aucune raison de sourire c'était sans doute pour ça mais c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait omettre de lui mentionner dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Je sourirais quand tu m'auras indiqué si je joue en tant que gardien ou en tant que poursuiveur.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta sœur, un mélange de bleu et de vert.

Tout ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer, d'abord la couleur de mes cheveux puis celle de mes yeux. C'était ridicule, j'étais sûre qu'il en profitait parce qu'il savait que je ne risquais pas de l'envoyer paitre.

- Marcus, s'il te plait dis moi ce que je veux savoir.

J'avais vu Morgane faire des milliers de fois. D'abord poser ma main sur la sienne, puis prononcer distinctement son prénom avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Exprès j'ai repassé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et j'ai souri. Une sorte de petit sourire timide totalement faux qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout mais qui a semblé faire son effet.

- Il reste une place de gardien.

Quelque part j'avais conscience qu'agir de cette façon ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

- Et pour l'entrainement ?

- Vendredi soir.

J'ai retiré ma main au moment où il m'a répondu, je ne savais pas comment ma sœur avait fait pour séduire des garçons qu'elle n'aimait pas. Rien que ce léger contact me donnait envie d'aller me laver les mains au moins une douzaine de fois. Je me suis levée, sentant le regard de Marcus sur moi ou plutôt sur ma poitrine mais peu importait. Il pouvait fantasmer si ça lui faisait plaisir, ça n'irait jamais plus loin.

- Eliana ?

Je me suis retournée juste avant d'entrer dans mon dortoir, ce n'était pas le moment de l'ignorer rien n'était encore définitif.

- Tu m'accompagneras à la prochaine sortie à pré au lard ?

- Pourquoi pas, on verra à ce moment là.

En réalité la réponse était non ou du moins certainement pas en tête à tête. Je ne cherchais pas de petit ami, à vrai dire je ne voyais pas même pas l'intérêt de s'attacher à quelqu'un c'était juste une source de problème. Et même si j'avais du choisir quelqu'un Marcus aurait vraiment été le dernier de la liste. Peut être parce qu'il y avait un pourcentage non négligeable de chance qu'il soit le père d'Ethan et surtout que c'était un abruti fini. Franchement je crois qu'il était l'un des seuls élèves à avoir réussi à redoubler à Poudlard mais s'il pouvait m'obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin et bien j'étais prête à faire quelques efforts. Je me servais de lui mais Est-ce que tout le monde n'agissait pas de cette manière ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que quelque part c'était mal. La culpabilité ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas ça qui me ferait avancer et s'il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre c'était d'être faible.

* * *

><p>Ca m'avait toujours amusé de voir les visages liquéfiés des élèves de première année lorsqu'il sortait du cours de potion. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de vivre l'enfer et pourtant ce n'était que le début de leur calvaire. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils avaient tellement peur, qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait leur faire de si horrible quand on y réfléchissait ? Absolument rien. Peut être parler un peu sèchement, une réflexion désobligeante, un regard noir mais tout ça, ça n'avait jamais tué personne.<p>

Comme le professeur Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves ayant obtenu un optimal aux buses l'effectif avait considérablement diminué. C'était moins drôle c'est sûr, fini les chaudrons qui explosaient, les étranges volutes de fumées aux couleurs difficilement identifiables mais au moins on avançait plus rapidement. Quoique réflexion faite ça dépendait pas mal des personnes. Par exemple Penelope ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser un million de questions à chaque cour, s'interrogeant sur le sens de chaque ligne. Connaissant la patience très modérée de mon directeur de maison je me demandais comment il parvenait à ne pas l'étrangler.

D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de compliqué à comprendre une recette de potions. Les instructions étaient claires, il suffisait de les suivre à la lettre. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème, à part la fois où j'avais du me mettre en binôme avec Morgane qui avait essayé de changer de son propre chef la couleur de la potion jugeant que celle demandé était vraiment trop immonde.

Je remuais le liquide bleutée qui était en train de bouillir, c'était censé être une potion de rêve vous faisant vivre la chose que vous désiriez le plus au monde une fois endormi et je me demandais de quoi mes rêves seraient composés si j'en buvais. Le risque c'était de devenir accro, on pouvait facilement perdre pied avec la réalité quitte à préférer rester dans ce monde imaginaire pour toujours.

- Miss Johnson vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Je ne sursautais jamais, peut être parce qu'en règle générale je ne passais pas mon temps à rêvasser pourtant cette fois ci j'ai vraiment manqué de lâcher la cuillère en bois que j'avais en main ce qui immanquablement m'aurait fait raté ma potion et fait obtenir une mauvaise note, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre.

Le professeur Rogue est passé à côté de moi pour aller s'installer à son bureau et je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Cynthia m'a lancé un regard désolé mais il n'y avait aucune raison. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher alors ressentir une quelconque nervosité aurait été idiot. Les autres sont tous sortis de la salle pendant que moi je restais plantée là debout observant mon professeur examiner ma potion. Il a fait glisser une feuille jusqu'à moi, ma fiche d'orientation plus précisément et je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Votre fiche est incomplète, vous n'avez indiqué qu'un seul souhait.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, je me serais bien demandé si c'était une plaisanterie mais je n'étais même pas sûre que le professeur Rogue connaisse ce mot.

- Ce n'est pas incomplet, c'est simplement la seule chose que je désire faire après Poudlard.

J'ai refait glisser la feuille vers lui, me rendant compte que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire quand je l'ai vu attarder son regard sur ma main.

- Vous avez d'excellentes notes en botanique, vous pourriez vous lancer dans la recherche. Le professeur Chourave est prête à vous recommander.

La recherche ? Certes aider son prochain en améliorant les potions, découvrir de nouvelles propriétés magiques aux plantes c'était intéressant mais ce n'était pas ça qui me rapporterait de l'argent tout de suite. Ca impliquait de faire d'autres études que de toute façon je ne pourrais même pas me payer.

- Des bourses existent, vous pourriez en bénéficier.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure je venais de sursauter, Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il sache lire dans les pensées ? Il était en train de me fixer et je ne savais vraiment pas s'il n'en aurait pas été capable.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que vous n'appuierez pas ma demande pour l'année prochaine ?

S'il refusait je ne voyais pas par quel moyen miraculeux je parviendrais à le faire changer d'avis. S'il refusait je n'avais aucune chance et je n'avais plus qu'à annoncer à Ethan qu'on habiterait dans un appartement miteux pour le restant de nos jours.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que se présente aux entretiens des étudiants ayant assistés à un cursus bien supérieur aux aspics. Vous n'êtes pas assez préparée pour …

- Vous pourriez me préparer !

Je venais de lui couper la parole, je n'en ai pris conscience qu'après avoir prononcé ma phrase. C'était sorti instinctivement et bien entendu quand je ne réfléchissais pas consciencieusement à quelque chose ça se finissait toujours en catastrophe.

- Désolé.

J'ai baissé les yeux mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins et ce n'était certainement pas de rester silencieuse à attendre que ça arrive par magie.

- Mais c'est réellement ce que je souhaite faire, je suis prête à m'y investir totalement. Je nettoierais l'intégralité des chaudrons tous les soirs et sans magie s'il le faut. J'ai besoin de faire ce métier l'année prochaine et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir.

Il ne manquait plus que je me mette à genou pour illustrer ma tirade, j'aurais pu aussi me mettre à pleurer pour l'émouvoir mais j'ai jugé que ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'aiderait à obtenir les faveurs du professeur Rogue bien au contraire. Il s'est levé de son bureau, l'a contourné pour venir se planter juste en face de moi et je dois avouer que malgré toutes mes belles paroles je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée.

- Tous les soirs après le dîner vous viendrez dans cette salle, vous me préparerez un compte rendu de l'intégralité du travail fourni toutes les semaines, vous m'assisterez lors des cours des premières et deuxième année le mardi après midi et vous vous occuperez également du nettoyage de l'ensemble du matériel.

C'était moi qui l'avait demandé, je ne devais pas me plaindre. Il suffisait juste que sois très organisée pour caser tout ça parmi mes autres cours et les entrainements de quiddich. Rien n'était impossible si on s'en donnait les moyens.

- Je vous autorise néanmoins à utiliser la magie pour cette dernière tâche.

Je suis restée quelques instants complètement figée en voyant le côté droit de ses lèvres s'étirait très légèrement. Est-ce que c'était le début d'un sourire que je venais de voir de mes propres yeux ?

- Vous pouvez partir.

Reprenant mes esprits je me suis contentée d'un vague merci avant d'attraper mes affaires et de rejoindre le couloir à mon tour. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite, de toute façon avec ce qu'il venait de me dire mon emploi du temps était entièrement plein et il n'y avait aucune place pour la rêverie à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>- Tu es complètement folle.<p>

Sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée au dessus de la tête, je vis Morgane allongée sur mon lit l'emploi du temps que je m'étais fabriqué entre les mains. On pouvait vraiment faire une croix sur toute trace d'intimité quand on vivait dans un dortoir.

- C'est un investissement.

- Un investissement c'est quand tu prends des cours de soutien. Là c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il te reste du temps pour dormir.

Lui reprenant la feuille des mains, je me suis assise sur mon lit me rendant compte qu'en effet si je voulais rendre tous mes devoirs à temps j'allais sûrement probablement passer de nombreuses nuits blanches. Mais peu importait dormir était un luxe inutile, juste une perte de temps.

- A moins bien sûr que ce soit pour passer du temps en tête à tête avec le professeur Rogue …

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur nos deux colocataires qui évidemment n'avait rien manqué de cette dernière phrase.

- Tu es amoureuse du professeur Rogue ? Mais c'est … répugnant.

S'en était presque risible de la voir prendre cet air de dégout intense, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer mais ça devait aller très loin.

- Les sentiments ça ne se commande pas Chloé, ce n'est pas de sa faute si Eliana a des goûts atroce.

Belinda venait d'enlever ses chaussures semblant observer le vernis qui s'écaillait sur ses doigts de pied. Visiblement j'étais le dernier de ses soucis, et c'était tant mieux.

- Mais c'est le professeur Rogue ! Il fait super peur, la dernière fois j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai croisé dans les cachots. J'ai cru que c'était un genre de mutant, moitié fantôme, moitié zombie.

- Tu es vraiment une grande malade, on te l'a déjà dit ça ? Intervint Morgane.

Dénouant la serviette je laissais retomber mes cheveux observant les traces bleutés qui commençaient à réapparaitre sur mes avants bras. Le sort commençait à perdre de l'effet, le problème c'était que je marquais trop vite et que ça avait du mal à disparaitre.

- Allez Eliana dis nous la vérité, c'était une plaisanterie pas vrai ?

Je me suis retournée vers Chloé qui semblait comme suspendue à mes lèvres. Démentir aurait été facile mais la voir faire cette tête était trop drôle.

- Il a un certain charme.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, elle a quasiment titubé jusqu'à son propre lit alors que Morgane pouffait de rire.

- Tu es trop sensible Chloé. C'est le fantasme classique du professeur, typique pour les filles qui ont manqué d'amour dans leur jeunesse.

Belinda venait de sortir son vernis à ongle de son tiroir de meuble à chevet, ça faisait longtemps que je ne répondais plus à ses provocations, si ça lui faisait plaisir tant mieux moi ça ne me touchait même plus.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Quitte à choisir un professeur, prends le professeur Lupin. Au moins lui tu peux le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir peur d'être foudroyé et de mourir dans les deux secondes.

- Peut être que ce qui l'intéresse ce n'est pas de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il y a eu un silence, les yeux de Chloé se sont écarquillés et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Morgane a éclaté de rire, alors que Belinda restait imperturbable un peu comme si elle s'était contenté d'énoncer ce qu'il y aurait à manger au dîner.

- Tu nous diras quand tu seras passé sur le bureau a plaisanté ma meilleure amie.

- Ou sous le bureau a poursuivi Belinda en levant les yeux dans ma direction avec un petit sourire.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Comme si un professeur allait risquer de se compromettre pour une élève. Visiblement Chloé était en train d'imaginer toute la scène et ça aurait été dommage de la couper dans son élan.

- Vous serez les premières au courant.

Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait croire que quelque chose comme ça était du domaine du possible. Il allait juste se contenter de me donner des cours supplémentaires, ça allait se passer dans le silence. Il allait rester à son bureau, me donner quelques indications et j'allais m'exercer, absolument rien de plus. C'était même stupide d'y penser et c'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois que je perdais du temps à y penser.


	3. Beautiful disaster

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Alors déjà avant toute chose un grand merci à Marion, Yuya777, Missfanficdu57, Shimy, noumea, Super Anonymette ( pas si anonyme que ça xD ) et bien sûr Maelendil =)

Chose promise, chose dû, voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

ps : Marion : Si tu as trouvé Marcus un peu sadique tu vas être servi ici. Je tiens quand même à préciser que évidemment je me sers de lui mais qu'à mon avis je ne respecte pas du tout le caractère qu'il devrait avoir. Tu verras que Rogue peut être très " sympa ", Eliana a de la chance ( ou pas ... ) et quant à leurs cours particuliers bien sûr qu'ils resteront professionnels voyons, il ne peut en aller autrement :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Beautiful disaster<strong>

Je n'avais jamais refait l'expérience de monter sur un balai depuis la première année où on avait eu des cours obligatoire et je devais avouer que ça ne m'avait pas particulièrement manqué. Même si j'arrivais plus ou moins à le diriger je n'étais pas particulièrement douée et je crois qu'en cas de match j'allais laisser passer au moins 90% des tirs, ce qui évidemment ne risquait pas de contribuer à me rendre très populaire chez mes camarades. Je savais que les autres se demandait pourquoi Marcus m'avait donné le poste, je me doutais aussi de ce qu'il devait raconter mais je men moquais.

Au bout d'une heure et pour mon plus grand soulagement l'entrainement s'est terminé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'oublie pourquoi je faisais tout ça. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire, on ne faisait pas toujours les choses qu'on aimait, voir jamais, mais si c'était pour une bonne cause il fallait le faire sans se poser de questions.

- Tu étais nulle.

Reposant le balai à sa place je me suis tournée vers Marcus. Il n'avait pas l'air très content et je me suis doutée que ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier davantage.

- Je ferais des progrès. C'est à ça que servent les entrainements non ?

Il bloquait le passage vers la sortie et si je ne voulais pas être en retard au cours du professeur Rogue j'avais plutôt intérêt de me dépêcher.

- Je ne compte pas perdre à cause d'un de tes caprices.

J'ai avancé d'un pas, il a posé son bras contre le mur pour me barrer l'accès à la porte et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tous les garçons se sentait obligé de prouver à quel point ils étaient fort et viril de cette façon. C'était loin de m'impressionner, ça me donnait juste envie de le bousculer pour partir plus rapidement.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'entraîner et m'améliorer, qu'Est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Je prends beaucoup de risques pour toi.

- Et alors quoi ? Je dois te redire merci ?

J'ai fait un pas en avant mais il n'a pas daigné bougé d'un seul millimètre. J'ai soupiré, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Marcus, je ferais des efforts pour ne pas gâcher ton formidable plan de jeu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Je me suis baissée pour passer sous son bras réussissant enfin à sortir du local à matériel. J'étais encore en tenue de quiddich, ça allait bien me prendre cinq minutes supplémentaires pour retirer tout cet attirail. Le professeur Rogue ne serait pas de bonne humeur.

- Je veux autre chose qu'un simple merci.

Sa main s'est posée sur mon épaule, j'ai fait une sorte de demi tour sur moi-même totalement involontaire et quelque part je savais que c'était moi qui l'avait cherché. Même s'il n'était pas très intelligent, il avait de la force et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- C'est dommage parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Je l'ai repoussé d'un seul coup, sûrement qu'il ne s'y attendait pas parce qu'il n'a opposé aucune résistance. J'avais conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais vraiment me retrouver dans une situation dangereuse à force d'agir comme je le faisais mais pour le moment je m'efforçais juste de lui montrer qu'en aucun cas je n'avais peur de lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais s'il l'apprenait j'étais fini.

- Je suppose que pour céder, il te faut quelque chose de plus. Disons, 100, 200 gallions ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois, je ne devais pas me mettre en colère pour si peu. Il fallait juste l'ignorer, c'était la meilleure des stratégies à adopter. S'énerver n'apportait rien de bon.

- Je peux monter à 250, ta sœur n'a pas demandé autant mais après tout ça doit les mériter.

J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge, mes poings se sont resserrés. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, je devais finir l'année tranquillement sans faire de vague et ne pas tout gâcher pour un crétin.

- Essaie juste de ne pas tomber enceinte, ça serait dommage d'avoir un autre bâtard dans la famille.

Le coup est parti tout seul, mon poing droit s'est abattu sur sa mâchoire avec une force que je ne me connaissais même pas. Ca ne m'a pas soulagé, à vrai dire j'étais encore plus en colère. J'avais envie de le frapper encore et encore mais je m'étais vraiment fait mal et ça n'allait sûrement pas aller en s'arrangeant.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler d'Ethan de cette façon sinon je te jure que la prochaine fois j'utilise ma baguette et ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux qu'un simple coup de poing.

Il n'a pas cherché à me suivre quand je suis partie en direction du château mais je savais que tôt ou tard j'allais le payer. J'ai voulu enlever mon équipement de quiddich sur le chemin à commencer par les gants et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de l'état de mon poignée. Il était rouge et gonflée, ce n'était pas beau à voir et surtout je n'étais même plus capable de m'en servir pour enlever ne serait- ce qu'un bouton. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait aucun ingrédient à découper sinon clairement je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Je me suis mise à courir en entendant la grosse horloge sonner, il me restait précisément 60 secondes avant d'être officiellement en retard. J'ai cru voir le professeur Lupin dans les escaliers du hall mais je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en être sûre. Quand j'ai passé la porte de la salle j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne sentais même plus mes jambes mais je crois que j'avais réussi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé dans quel état je me trouvais, je pensais juste au faite que oui je l'avais fait, j'avais réussi à traverser une bonne partie du parc et des cachots en moins d'une minute.

C'est seulement quand j'ai surpris le regard du professeur Rogue sur moi que j'ai compris que j'aurais probablement du faire plus attention à mon apparence générale au lieu de penser au timing. J'ai dégluti en traversant l'allée centrale jusqu'aux places du premier rang. Je savais qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et j'avais l'impression d'être en train de boiter ou en tout cas d'avoir adopté une démarche très étrange. Le parchemin avec les indications sur ce que j'avais à faire était déjà posé à ma place et j'espérais que mon directeur de maison reprenne vite sa lecture sans se soucier davantage de moi mais évidemment comme à chaque fois que je voulais quelque chose c'était le contraire qui se produisait.

J'avais eu le temps d'ôter toutes les protections, à savoir les jambières, coudières et autres harnachements destinés à protéger toute sorte d'articulations avant l'intervention de Marcus. En route je m'étais débarrassée de la cape et du pull aux couleurs de la maison serpentard que j'ai posé sur le tabouret à ma gauche mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me sentais plus à l'aise. Il me restait le pantalon beige, un fin tee shirt noir et mes bottes et je n'osais imaginer ce à quoi je ressemblais. J'ai voulu refaire mon chignon qui s'était totalement affaissé mais ça m'aurait demandé l'aide de mes deux mains alors je me suis contentée d'enlever l'élastique laissant retomber mes cheveux dans mon dos.

Je m'efforçais de me concentrer sur la lecture des instructions mais je venais d'entendre la chaise de mon professeur de potions racler le sol, il lui a fallu exactement quatre secondes pour arriver en face de moi, quatre très longues secondes où je n'ai pas osé bouger. J'avais beau lire et relire je n'avais pas compris un seul mot et j'aurais été incapable de dire de quel potion il s'agissait.

- Ce premier entrainement s'est bien déroulé ?

- Bien merci.

Il ne fallait pas que je le regarde dans les yeux, il fallait que je garde les idées claires. Et si jamais Marcus venait se plaindre pour sa mâchoire ? Non il n'allait pas avouer qu'une fille avait réussi à le frapper je n'avais rien à craindre. Il était trop fier c'était inutile de m'inquiéter pour ça.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez le désir de faire partie de l'équipe.

- Et bien j'essaie d'élargir mes centres d'intérêt.

J'avais l'impression d'être soudainement devenu illettrée. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne se contentait pas de me réprimander pour ma tenue vestimentaire. En plus je n'étais même pas sûre que j'avais l'obligation de porter mon uniforme, c'est vrai normalement une fois les cours fini on pouvait porter les vêtements qu'on désirait alors théoriquement je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais alors pourquoi j'étais en train d'angoisser ?

- Je ne vous cacherais pas que le choix de monsieur Flint m'a étonné.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, qu'Est-ce que je devais comprendre par là ?

- Je suis aussi capable que n'importe qui.

Je savais que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, que je serais loin d'être un prodige en quiddich mais après tout c'était juste du sport. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer la vie de qui que ce soit, il n'y aurait aucun joueur professionnel qui sortirait d'ici alors c'était même inutile de prendre tout ça trop au sérieux.

- C'est un poste qui demande de la maîtrise, de l'endurance …

- Où Est-ce que vous voulez en venir au juste ?

Parfois j'avais conscience qu'il valait mieux se taire mais souvent ça sortait juste tout seul. Nos regards se sont croisés lorsque j'ai levé la tête mais il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout, ou plus du tout.

- Je me suis contentée de demander une place à Marcus, absolument comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Si vous avez un problème avec son choix ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler.

J'ignorais pourquoi le sang me montait vite à la tête. C'était peut être dû en partie à mon sprint et peut être aussi à mon mauvais caractère. J'ai réalisé que si j'avais été d'une autre maison il y a longtemps que les heures de colle auraient plu, sans parler des points enlevés mais heureusement pour moi le professeur Rogue était toujours beaucoup plus coulant quand il s'agissait d'un élève de Serpentard. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là, baisser les yeux, essayer de commencer ma potion et peut être oui peut être que les choses en seraient restées là sauf que comme bien souvent quand je commençais j'arrivais difficilement à m'arrêter. D'où l'intérêt évident d'apprendre à me contrôler.

- Et laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas une traînée, je n'ai absolument rien fait avec Marcus pour obtenir ce poste, ni avec lui ni avec personne d'autre. C'est insultant quand ça vient des autres élèves mais de vous, que vous vous permettiez de le sous entendre c'est encore pire !

Je me suis seulement rendu compte de ce que je venais de débiter quand j'ai vu le professeur Rogue faire une drôle de tête. Il avait presque l'air surpris et je me suis mise à penser que si ça se trouvait c'était moi qui était devenu paranoïaque.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter parce qu'il était impossible que je réussisse à l'éviter plus de 24 heures. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il finirait par tout oublier de cet incident, c'Est-ce dont j'ai essayé de me persuader en fuyant à pas rapide vers la sortie. Je savais qu'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose avant ma retraite anticipée, sûrement un genre de vous pouvez dire adieu à votre recommandation miss Johnson ou encore vous passerez les six mois prochains à récurer le sol des cachots à la brosse à dent et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à l'entendre maintenant.

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire, que ma honte ne pouvait être plus grande mais comme bien souvent même quand on croit avoir touché le fond il n'en est absolument rien. C'est ainsi que j'ai foncé droit sur le professeur Lupin, ne manquant pas au passage de m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol, juste à ses pieds en faite. J'ai poussé une sorte de petit cri absolument grotesque en tombant et j'ai réalisé que c'était tout sauf ma journée.

- Par merlin, miss vous allez bien ?

Le seul petit point positif que j'ai réussi à trouver c'est qu'au moins je ne portais pas de jupe, c'était peu mais c'était déjà ça.

- C'est surtout ma fierté qui vient d'en prendre un coup.

Ma fierté et peut être ma cheville aussi.

- Je vais vous aider, donnez moi votre main.

Et là comme la parfaite idiote que j'étais, et puisque de toute façon un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, j'ai bien entendu tendu ma main droite. Autant dire que ça a fait très mal, je n'ai pas pu contenir un léger gémissement de douleur, léger parce que j'avais essayé de serrer les dents au maximum mais il n'en a pas fallu plus de toute façon pour que le professeur Lupin s'intéresse à mon poignée.

Au même moment le professeur Rogue est sorti de la salle et je pressentais que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Je savais de quoi ça avait l'air, c'est vrai moi en train de fuir, mon poignée cassée et le professeur Rogue qui apparaissait tout d'un coup. Il n'était pas dur de deviner à quoi était en train de penser le professeur Lupin.

- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?

Dire que j'avais naïvement pensé que ça pourrait rester un secret, que ce ne serait pas dur de couvrir cette blessure. Maintenant le professeur Rogue s'y intéressait aussi, il a haussé un sourcil en découvrant l'état de mon poignée et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très beau à voir mais ce n'était pas comme si ça nécessitait l'amputation.

- C'est juste une toute petite blessure, le professeur Rogue n'a rien à y voir.

Ca ne paraissait pas très convaincant au vue des circonstances actuelles, d'autant que j'étais toujours par terre et que sûrement ça me faisait paraitre encore plus misérable.

- Vous en êtes bien sûre ?

J'ai tenté de me relever mais en réalité la douleur à la cheville n'avait rien eu d'imaginaire. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air vraiment pathétique à essayer de me redresser à l'aide de ma main gauche et de mon pied droit mais en réalité c'était probablement encore pire que ce que je soupçonnais parce que là et sans que je m'y attende le professeur Rogue m'a soulevé. Attention je ne parle pas de m'aider à me lever en me tenant par les épaules ou quelque chose du genre, non je parle bien de la méthode qui consiste à soulever la personne en passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sur son dos.

- Vous devriez vous accrocher miss.

J'étais complètement tétanisée. Le professeur Rogue était en train de me porter, j'étais dans ses bras et personne à part moi n'avait l'air d'être très perturbé par la situation.

- Je peux savoir où tu l'emmènes ?

- Dans ma salle de torture, celle où j'ai l'habitude de tuer les élèves.

Le pire c'est qu'on aurait pu facilement y croire étant donné l'air sérieux qu'il arborait, ou peut être qu'en faite c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il y a eu un silence, moi-même je ne savais pas la réaction que j'étais censée adopter mais le professeur Rogue n'a pas paru s'en préoccuper plus que ça commençant à prendre la route qui menait à la sortie des cachots.

- Je passerais prendre de vos nouvelles à l'infirmerie miss.

Je savais que j'aurais du être soulagée du fait que le professeur Lupin cesse de poser des questions mais il n'en était absolument rien. Je me retrouvais toute seule avec mon directeur de maison, pire toute seule mais sans aucune possibilité de fuite alors qu'à peine cinq minutes auparavant mon soucis principal était de mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Il a commencé à monter les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall et instinctivement je me suis accrochée à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

La situation était gênante, pire encore quand on a croisé Marcus. J'ai constaté que je ne l'avais vraiment pas manqué au vue de l'état de sa mâchoire et étant donné le regard qu'il nous lançait j'étais à peu près sûre que dans une heure toute la maison Serpentard serait au courant de cette histoire.

- Je peux marcher toute seule.

Ma voix avait légèrement tremblé, d'ailleurs j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

C'était exactement comme si j'avais parlé dans le vide, il continuait à avancer et je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

- Vous n'allez pas réellement me porter jusqu'au troisième étage ?

- Je n'aime pas devoir me répéter.

Pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais tellement embarrassée ? Même si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me portait je n'aurais pas du en éprouver autant de gêne. Il faisait juste ça par pitié et je devais vraiment beaucoup lui en inspirer pour qu'il prenne la peine d'agir de cette façon.

- J'ai mis un coup de poing à Marcus.

Il était inutile de mentir, de toute façon il aurait été au courant tôt ou tard tout comme il était inutile que je mentionne l'incident avec mon probablement ex beau père puisque ça par contre il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que j'allais avoir une ou même plusieurs retenues mais à la place il a continué à grimper les escaliers sans faire aucun commentaire. A aucun moment je n'ai senti qu'il éprouvait de la difficulté à me maintenir dans ses bras, c'était même très étrange parce que ça devait demander de l'effort de porter une personne de 50 kilos sur plusieurs étages. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'est ouverte toute seule à notre arrivée. Il m'a posé sur un lit et c'est seulement là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Je suis restée assise là à attendre qu'il revienne de la réserve, regrettant presque pour une fois qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre ici.

- Buvez ça.

La potion avait un gout immonde mais je n'ai pas osé me plaindre, ni même faire de grimace. Sans doute parce qu'il avait le regard rivé sur moi.

- Je vais examiner votre cheville.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que je pouvais parfaitement attendre l'infirmière ou même rester comme ça pendant un petit temps mais le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait aucune protestation. Je ne savais pas depuis quand il était devenu un expert en médecine, ça non plus je n'ai pas osé lui faire remarquer, mais ça ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai failli lui mettre un coup de pied quand sa main s'est posée sur le bas de ma jambe, ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet c'est sûr, mais la situation me rendait vraiment nerveuse. Il touchait ma peau, ça ne faisait plus mal depuis que j'avais avalé son infâme mixture, et le problème c'est qu'en faite je trouvais ça plutôt agréable. J'avais du prendre un coup sur la tête sans m'en apercevoir, peut être qu'il y avait des effets secondaires à la potion, sinon comment expliquer le fait que je ne sois pas pressée que ça s'arrête. J'étais même presque déçue quand l'infirmière est finalement arrivée. C'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi sauf que je ne savais pas du tout quoi.


	4. No Dream, No Disappointment

Merci à Noumea, Maelendil ( ainsi que Super Anonymette xD ), Shimy, ConanBlack et Hermyy13 ^^

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : No Dream, No Disappointment<strong>

Ca ne me dérangeait pas de m'occuper des premières années, je dirais même que c'était la chose que je préférais faire. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi le professeur Rogue me l'avait demandé, c'est vrai il n'avait aucunement besoin d'une assistante mais j'avais fini par mieux comprendre au bout de quelques semaines. Quand j'étais là il se dispensait de passer dans les rangs, restant à travailler à son bureau alors que je m'occupais des élèves.

Je crois que ça arrangeait tout le monde aussi bien le professeur Rogue qui visiblement ne supportait pas l'incompétence que les premières années qui semblaient plus détendus. Evidemment il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux soit sur le point de s'évanouir quand mon directeur de maison venait vérifier les mixtures une à deux fois dans la séance mais pour l'instant il n'y avait eu aucune larmes, personne à accompagner à l'infirmerie ce qui devait probablement changer de d'habitude.

Les évènements de vendredi semblaient avoir été oublié. Du moins le professeur Rogue n'en avait fait aucune allusion quand j'avais été le rejoindre pour mon cours quotidien. La séance s'était passée dans le silence le plus totale, ce qui m'arrangeait pas mal parce que de cette façon je n'avait pas à m'excuser pour les paroles malencontreuses qui étaient sorties de ma bouche. J'ignorais encore ce qui m'avait pris de perdre mon calme de cette façon et je préférais tout oublier du moment où il m'avait porté dans ses bras.

Très étrangement personne n'en avait fait allusion alors que pourtant j'aurais juré que Marcus se serait fait un malin plaisir de répandre la rumeur. J'aurais pu en parler à Morgane mais au fond il n'y avait rien à dire. Il m'avait juste amené à l'infirmerie, soigné, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose pour n'importe qui, exception faite des Gryffondor peut être. Je l'imaginais bien se contenter d'enjamber leur corps en leur enlevant des points pour avoir osé se trouver dans le chemin.

Je me suis mise à sourire toute seule, probablement que la fillette dont je m'occupais a du penser que j'étais folle et d'un côté elle n'aurait pas eu tort. J'avais l'impression qu'à force de travailler je devenais complètement cinglée commençant à penser des choses qui auparavant ne m'auraient même pas traversé l'esprit.

- Madame …

J'ai tourné la tête en direction d'un garçon au fond de la salle. Le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment pas l'air bien, il gigotait dans tous les sens et le fait que le professeur Rogue lève le nez de ses parchemins pour s'intéresser à son cas n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. En m'approchant j'ai vite compris pourquoi il était dans cet état, le mélange au lieu d'adopter une jolie teinte rosée avait pris une étrange couleur verdâtre sans parler des bulles qui pullulaient à la surface. Mais comment pouvait-on arriver à ce résultat ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise …

Il parlait tout bas, s'étant rapproché de moi pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Je savais ce qui lui faisait tellement peur, ou plutôt qui lui faisait tellement peur. J'avais presque envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien du tout pour une potion ratée mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me le permettre.

- Je vais t'aider alors inutile de se mettre dans cet état, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

Quand je lui ai souri il a paru légèrement rassuré sauf qu'en réalité je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire de ces ingrédients pour en arriver là alors limiter les dégâts me paraissait assez difficile. J'étais encore loin d'être une spécialiste alors à mon avis il allait devoir tout recommencer depuis le début, c'était encore possible si je l'aidais durant le restant de la séance.

- On va tout reprendre à deux d'accord ? Allez nettoie moi tout ça et on s'y met.

J'ai détourné mon attention l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps de vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait besoin de moi mais c'était sans nulle doute une seconde de trop. Sans doute que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de lui confier la tâche de faire disparaitre la potion mais je n'aurais pas pu deviner que trop nerveux il se serait trompé dans la formule.

L'explosion du chaudron n'a rien eu de discret, sûrement que même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor on l'avait entendu d'ailleurs. J'ai juste eu le temps de pousser le premier année sur le côté me mettant par la même occasion en première ligne pour recevoir ce charmant mélange probablement toxique. Tout s'est passé très vite, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'entendre les exclamations et les gémissements effrayés du reste de la salle quand la main du professeur Rogue s'est abattu sur mon poignée pour m'entraîner à sa suite dans la pièce de derrière.

J'ai failli trébucher, ce qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet mais de toute façon il me tenait tellement fermement qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. A mon avis il se serait contenté d'avancer en me traînant derrière lui, rien que d'imaginer la scène j'avais envie de rire ce qui n'était peut être pas exactement la réaction que je devais avoir en ce moment.

- Votre chemise, enlevez là tout de suite.

Etrange comme certaine phrase vous font reprendre votre sérieux immédiatement. J'ai observé le vêtement initialement blanc qui était complètement maculé d'un liquide gluant, levant ensuite le regard vers mon professeur.

- Je ne crois pas que …

- Vous préférez peut être prendre le risque que cela ne ronge le tissu et ensuite votre peau ?

Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix mais c'était particulièrement troublant d'être là en train de déboutonner mon chemisier alors qu'il avait le regard rivé sur moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être baissée ? N'avez-vous donc aucun bon sens ?

Enlevant une manche puis l'autre pour laisser glisser le tissu jusqu'au sol j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mes bras. Toute la peau y était encore mais je suppose que je l'aurais senti de toute façon le cas échéant.

- Si je m'étais baissée ce n'est pas moi que vous auriez du emmener ici et je crois que le pauvre enfant en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Je me félicitais d'avoir mis un débardeur le matin même, j'avais failli me retrouver en soutien gorge devant mon professeur de potion, quelque chose qui était pour le moins perturbant. Pourtant quand j'ai levé le regard vers lui j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien du tout sur le dos. Ca n'a duré qu'une seconde, un bref instant où j'ai réellement cru qu'il était en train de s'intéresser à mon décolleté et plus généralement à mon corps tout entier mais c'était sûrement mon imagination parce qu'ensuite la même expression glaciale que d'ordinaire s'est retrouvée sur son visage.

- Vous devriez vous nettoyer un peu.

Il est sorti de la pièce et je me suis trouvée stupide. C'était un professeur, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il m'aurait regardé de cette façon ? Je me suis observée dans le miroir en passant de l'eau sur mon visage, quelque chose était en train de dérailler chez moi.

Les hommes ne m'intéressaient pas, ce n'était qu'une source de problème, je n'avais pas le temps pour tout ça et je savais ce que les relations apportaient, absolument rien sauf de la souffrance. Ma mère en avait fait les frais, ma sœur avait en avait fait les frais et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Si on ne rêve pas, on ne peut pas être déçu. C'était ce que je m'étais toujours appliqué à respecter, je ne désirais que les choses qui m'étaient accessible, c'était dans celles-ci que je m'efforçais de concentrer tous mes efforts et commencer à imaginer des choses imaginaires étaient tout sauf une bonne chose.

Mon débardeur était violet, les bretelles roses de mon soutien gorge étaient clairement visiblement et j'espérais que quand je sortirais de la salle je ne croiserais aucun de ces abrutis qui peuplaient ma maison. Leurs regards à eux je m'en passais fort bien mais dans ce cas pourquoi j'avais été troublé par celui du professeur Rogue ? Je me suis aspergée d'eau glacée une seconde fois, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête avec ça. Ne pas penser, ne pas rêver, ne pas espérer, c'était là ce que je me devais de faire jour après jour. C'était la seule solution si je voulais m'en sortir.

Quand je suis retournée dans la salle de classe, le garçonnet s'est empressé de venir dans ma direction et sans que je m'y attende m'a serré dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, juste le professeur Rogue et lui et je devinais sans mal qu'il avait du se faire réprimander. Je me suis baissée pour me mettre à sa hauteur, lui adressant un grand sourire alors que visiblement il avait pleuré.

- Je suis désolé madame. Je ne voulais pas que ça explose sur vous.

- Arrête de m'appeler madame, je suis une élève moi aussi. Appelle moi Eliana ou Lily si tu préfères.

Il avait les cheveux bouclés lui aussi, exactement comme Ethan même s'il était brun et mon neveu blond.

- Maintenant arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas grave, tu vois je vais bien. Va rejoindre tes amis, ils doivent se faire du soucis pour toi.

Peut être qu'ils pensaient même que le professeur Rogue l'avait assassiné, d'ailleurs je me demandais ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il s'est empressé de trottiner vers la sortie alors que je récupérais mon sac au premier rang.

- Je vous trouve bien conciliante.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever de son bureau, ainsi quand je me suis retournée j'ai été surprise de le retrouver juste en face de moi.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de le réprimander, d'autant que vous vous en étiez déjà chargé.

- Vous auriez pu être sérieusement blessé.

- Peut être mais dans tous les cas mieux aurait valu moi que lui.

La seule chose qui m'aurait dérangé c'était qu'Ethan aurait du continuer à vivre plus longtemps dans cet environnement malsain. Pour ma part il était déjà trop tard alors autant essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

- Tous les enfants méritent d'être heureux et protégés vous ne croyez pas ?

- Vous êtes encore une enfant vous aussi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, qu'Est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

- Désolé de vous contredire mais je suis majeure, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi on était en train d'avoir cette conversation, j'ai ramassé mon sac lui tournant le dos par la même occasion. C'est là que je l'ai senti approcher et que je me suis trouvée tout à coup beaucoup moins sûre de moi.

- Vos actions récentes et votre inconscience me prouve le contraire.

Je me suis retournée d'un seul coup m'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose qui se voulait pertinent mais quand je me suis rendu compte que la distance entre nous avait encore diminué j'ai soudainement eu du mal à trouver mes mots. A tous les coups c'était encore moi qui me mettait à divaguer, il fallait que je me reprenne une bonne fois pour toute et ça allait commencer tout de suite.

- Une chance que je n'ai rien à vous prouver à vous professeur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, l'enfant que je suis a des devoirs à faire.

J'ai tourné les talons, j'allais sûrement payer cette nouvelle petite marque d'effronterie au moment du nettoyage du lendemain mais je m'en moquais. J'ai frissonné en arrivant dans le couloir, j'étais heureuse que mon dortoir ne soit pas au dernier étage mais bien moins en voyant arriver Marcus dans ma direction.

On ne s'était plus adressé la parole depuis l'incident de l'après entrainement de quiddich et je pouvais clairement imaginer ce qu'il avait à me dire. Dans ma tête ça commençait par tu es renvoyé de l'équipe suivi de tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement conclu par un tu es une trainée et tu auras ce que tu mérites alors quand il s'est planté juste en face de moi pour s'excuser j'en suis restée totalement abasourdie.

- Quoi, qu'Est-ce que tu as dit ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension, peut être que j'avais encore des hallucinations mais alors comment expliquer qu'il n'ait pas l'air du tout en colère mais plutôt nerveux ?

- Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du te traiter de cette façon, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu … toi tu es désolé ? Tu n'as pas envie de te venger pour le coup de poing ?

- Je l'avais mérité.

Je l'ai regardé attentivement, il paraissait aller bien mais son comportement était tout sauf normal.

- Tu peux revenir jouer avec nous, je ne ferais plus de remarque déplacée.

Le professeur Rogue est sorti de la salle, Marcus paraissait mal à l'aise. Je les ai regardé tour à tour et je me suis demandée s'il avait quelque chose à voir dans ce soudain changement d'attitude. Non c'était encore mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, qu'Est-ce qu'il en aurait eu à faire de cette histoire, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été trouvé Marcus pour l'obliger à présenter ses excuses sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Non c'était vraiment impossible.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Je suppose que oui dis-je un peu troublée par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Il a paru soulagé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Des tas de choses m'échappaient en ce moment mais tant que ça contribuait à rendre ma vie meilleure je n'étais pas en droit de me plaindre. En allant dîner un peu plus tard j'ai croisé le professeur Lupin qui comme à son habitude depuis l'incident avec ma cheville prenait toujours de mes nouvelles. C'était étrange que quelqu'un se mette soudainement à se soucier de moi, étrange mais pas si désagréable que ça au final.

Evidemment j'aurais préféré que cette attention se limite à une question par ci par là sur mon état de santé dans les couloirs et ne vienne pas se manifester durant les cours. Je me demandais qui avait décrété qu'on était censé savoir produire un patronus, comme ça d'un coup ça apparaissait au programme et ça me posait quelque problème. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté le sort ne fonctionnait pas et j'avais une idée très précise du pourquoi sauf que je n'y pouvais absolument rien. Il était dur de se concentrer sur un évènement joyeux quand automatiquement celui-ci vous remettez en mémoire d'autres évènements plus douloureux.

J'étais condamnée à ne pas savoir pratiquer ce sort, ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Peut être même que je n'aurais pas à en produire pour mon examen pratique aux aspics. Sauf que le professeur Lupin n'était visiblement pas prêt à abandonner. Autour de moi se baladait des renards, des lapins, et même un énorme puma, ce qui selon moi en disait long sur le caractère de Morgane, et moi j'étais là comme une imbécile écoutant les recommandations de mon professeur tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Il perdait son temps mais il ne paraissait pas vouloir en prendre conscience.

- Je suis un cas désespéré vous savez, il ne sert à rien de …

- Vous ne pensez juste pas au bon évènement. Réfléchissez à quelque chose qui vous a rendu vraiment heureuse.

- Désolé mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. C'est juste comme ça, il faut se faire une raison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas un bon professeur.

J'espérais qu'en le flattant il finirait par s'en aller. Ce fut une erreur de le sous estimer. Il proposa gentiment de me donner un cours particulier et je ne voyais pas du tout où j'allais pouvoir caser ça dans mon emploi du temps. Il ne me restait plus que le week end mais ça n'a pas paru le déranger plus que ça de devoir rester au château un samedi. J'avais du mal à assimiler le fait que oui des personnes aussi gentilles que ça existe, que des personnes veuillent aider les autres sans contre partie. C'était peut être parce qu'il prenait son rôle de professeur trop à cœur mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était dans son caractère. Il se rendrait vite compte que parfois l'abandon était la meilleure des stratégies et que certaines choses étaient impossible.


	5. Sister's story

**CHAPITRE 5 **

_« Cachées dans un placard je contemplais avec envie toutes les friandises que Margaret avait réussi à voler pour nous. Le chocolat collait sur mes dents, les papiers s'entassaient, ma sœur me racontait comment Peter Jerkins avait recraché tout son lait par le nez juste pour l'impressionner et je n'arrivais plus vraiment à m'arrêter de rire. J'avais mal au ventre mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause des bonbons ou à cause de ma sœur. C'était normal que tous les garçons de sa classe soient amoureux d'elle, c'était la plus jolie. _

_J'observais les boucles de ses cheveux blonds, me demandant pourquoi les miens n'étaient pas pareils. Maman disait que c'était un ange, elle n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer ce que c'était mais ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment beau, de vraiment gentil, tout comme ma sœur. Maggie m'avait promis que quand son père reviendrait la chercher pour l'emmener dans sa grande maison, elle l'obligerait à me prendre avec eux et on vivrait comme des princesses pour le restant de nos jours. Moi je n'avais pas de papa mais Maggie disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle voulait bien partager le sien, qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours et que je ne devais pas être triste. _

_J'ai arrêté de rire quand la porte du placard s'est ouverte à la volée. L'homme qui vivait avec maman souriait en disant qu'il avait réussi à nous retrouver, qu'il avait gagné la partie de cache-cache et qu'en récompense il voulait qu'on vienne lui faire un câlin. Je n'aimais pas quand je devais m'approcher de lui, il sentait mauvais et il en profitait toujours pour nous toucher alors qu'on ne voulait pas. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, il a dit que je méritais une punition pour ne pas être une gentille fille. Ca a fait mal quand il m'a frappé, encore plus quand il m'a traîné par le bras pour me jeter sur le plancher. _

_Je pleurais, protégeant ma tête avec mes bras comme Maggie me l'avait appris. Il m'a attrapé à nouveau mais ma sœur l'a fait lâcher. Il s'est mis à rire, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, j'avais mal partout et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman ne venait pas pour m'aider. Je me suis jetée dans les bras de ma sœur, je savais qu'elle adorait sa nouvelle robe mais elle devait m'adorer encore plus parce qu'elle n'a rien dit même quand j'en ai mouillé tout le dessus à force de pleurer. Je n'ai pas compris quand elle m'a forcé à me détacher et qu'elle m'a donné son ours en peluche, son préféré, celui avec lequel elle dormait toutes les nuits._

_- Tiens prends Teddy, il t'aidera à être courageuse. Si tu as encore envie de pleurer, serre le fort contre toi et tu verras-tu auras envie de sourire._

_Elle s'est relevée, le nouveau mari de maman l'attendait. J'ai voulu la retenir mais elle a enlevé sa main tout de suite._

_- Je reviens vite, occupe toi bien de Teddy. »_

Certes elle était revenue mais ça n'avait plus jamais été comme avant. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré parce que j'avais compris à ce moment là que ça ne servait absolument à rien du tout. Même si elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler je savais ce qu'il avait du lui faire, en partie à cause de moi, parce que si elle ne s'était pas interposée elle n'aurait pas du le suivre. Je l'observais boire son café, pour une fois ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, elle portait même une robe grise classique qui lui donnait un air plus mature. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait donné rendez vous, c'était à peine si on s'était adressé deux mots pendant les vacances d'été.

_- _J'ai arrêté la drogue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me disait ça et à chaque fois ça s'était soldé par un échec.

- Ca fait un mois que je n'y ai plus touché, je n'en ai même plus l'envie.

- Maggie pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

Même moi je me détestais de me montrer aussi insensible en face d'elle. C'était la seule personne sur qui j'avais pu compter durant mon enfance, on avait été tellement proche et maintenant c'était quasiment comme si on était des étrangères.

- J'ai fait des choses terribles toutes ces années et je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Ethan durant tout ce temps.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Je vais partir Lily. Ethan et moi nous allons aller vivre chez mon fiancé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, c'était tellement absurde. Elle devait à peine le connaitre et elle pensait déjà à emmener Ethan vivre chez lui.

- Je sais que tu désapprouves mais si je reste ici absolument rien ne va changer. Il est temps que je change de vie, et que tu vives la tienne.

- Dis moi juste où tu vas habiter que je puisse rentrer.

Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux, j'ai vu l'alliance argentée briller à son doigt, c'était probablement tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Un mari, une maison, la sécurité.

- A cause de mes erreurs j'ai accumulé les dettes alors quand je serais parti des personnes viendront sûrement te poser des questions.

- Et alors ? Ce ne sera pas la première fois, d'ordinaire ça ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça.

Je repensais à l'épisode avec Sebastian, le dernier d'une longue série. Il était actuellement à Sainte Mangouste en désintoxication et je n'étais pas vraiment impatiente de le voir retourner à Poudlard.

- Lily cette fois je veux vraiment pouvoir tout reprendre de zéro, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils me retrouvent. Tu comprends ?

- Je mens pour toi depuis toujours, ça n'aura rien de différent.

- S'ils utilisent du veritaserum ou un sort de vérité tu n'auras pas le choix.

Je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir et c'était loin de me plaire.

- J'ai confiance en toi Lily, tu es ma petite sœur et je sais que jamais tu ne nous trahirais intentionnellement Ethan et moi seulement cette fois je ne peux rien te dire.

- Tu es en train de m'expliquer que tu vas emmener Ethan dans un endroit inconnu chez un homme que tu connais probablement depuis moins d'un mois et que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir ?

Mon cœur battait rapidement, j'essayais de me répéter que s'énerver n'apportait rien de bon. Quelques clients s'étaient retournés sur nous mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, elle savait tout ce que j'avais planifié, tous les efforts que je faisais pour atteindre mes objectifs et permettre à Ethan d'avoir une meilleure vie.

- Bien sûr que tu le reverras, une fois que les choses se seront un peu calmées …

- Et ce sera quand ? Dans 10 ans ?

L'aubergiste est venu poser un verre devant moi, un liquide moitié rouge, moitié jaune trônait dans le récipient et j'avais juste envie de le lui balancer en plein visage même s'il n'était pour rien dans mon état de colère.

- Je n'ai rien commandé.

- C'est de la part de l'homme assis au fond.

J'ai soupiré ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner. Si ça continuait j'allais exploser.

- Je n'en veux pas, reprenez le.

- Mais c'est déjà payé …

- Et bien dans ce cas buvez le !

La table a tremblé, j'avais du mal à maîtriser mes émotions et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que j'y parviendrais. Ca a dissuadé le serveur de me répondre, il est reparti comme il était venu, laissant au final le verre sur la table.

- Je sais que ça te parait dur mais je le fais aussi pour toi. Tu as 17 ans et toute la vie devant toi. Tu n'as pas à t'enchainer à un enfant qui n'est pas le tien.

- Il me semble que c'est à moi de prendre mes propres décisions. J'ai décidé que je voulais prendre soin d'Ethan, c'était à peine si tu t'en occupais ces derniers mois et maintenant tu prétends agir pour notre bien à tous ?

J'étais butée mais je savais que ma sœur l'était bien plus. J'avais beau râler je savais que ça ne changerait rien pour elle.

- Mademoiselle ?

Tournant la tête d'un seul coup je me suis retrouvée face à un jeune homme qui me souriait. Je pouvais presque voir toutes ses dents, toutes d'un blanc impeccable, il portait un costume qui le faisait dénoter par rapport au reste de la clientèle. Je suppose que Morgane l'aurait qualifié de tout à fait acceptable mais moi je m'en moquais qu'il ait les cheveux bruns ou encore les yeux bleus, je pensais juste qu'il était un parfait imbécile de venir alors qu'il avait bien du se rendre compte qu'on était en pleine discussion.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Détournant immédiatement mon attention de lui pour la reposer sur ma sœur je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne bougeait absolument pas.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris cela signifie que vous pouvez repartir. Et tiens pendant que vous y êtes, reprenez ça avec vous.

Le liquide a légèrement giclé au moment où je lui ai placé le verre dans les mains, tant pis pour sa belle chemise de toute façon il en avait probablement des tas d'autres dans sa garde robe. Une de plus ou une de moins quelle différence.

- Nous partons dans quelques jours, je viendrais te dire au revoir avec Ethan.

Elle a pris son sac, s'est levée et alors que j'allais réussir à la rattraper elle a transplané. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Il fallait juste que je réfléchisse à une solution d'ici la prochaine fois. J'en étais capable après tout, c'était juste une question de volonté.

* * *

><p>- Lia, réveille toi.<p>

A moitié endormi j'ai tenté tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, il faisait sombre mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaitre Morgane qui était penchée juste au dessus de moi. Quelle heure Est-ce qu'il était ? Paniquant soudainement je me suis levée d'un seul bond.

- Je suis en retard ! Il faut que je rende cette dissertation à McGonagall et je n'ai pas fini le compte rendu pour le professeur Rogue. Mon sac, j'ai perdu mon sac.

Passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière j'ai cherché des yeux ma besace prête à bondir en dehors du dortoir une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé. C'est à ce moment là que Morgane s'est plantée juste devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger.

- Il est 3 heures du matin, alors à moins que tu aies un rendez vous nocturne avec le professeur Rogue dont tu aurais oublié de me parler tu n'es en retard pour rien du tout.

J'ai cligné des yeux une fois, puis deux, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Tu t'étais encore endormie sur ton bureau, c'Est-ce que j'appelle du surmenage. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à ralentir un peu.

Morgane chuchotait, enlevant ses chaussures pour les fourrer sous son lit avant de faire subir le même sort à sa robe. Belinda et Chloé semblaient dormir à poing fermé et c'est seulement là que j'ai réalisé qu'il était trois heures du matin et que Morgane venait tout juste de rentrer.

- Mais où Est-ce que tu étais ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de passer son pyjama, m'attrapant par le bras pour m'obliger à venir avec elle dans son lit avant de faire passer sa couverture au dessus de nous. C'était puérile comme comportement, il me semblait que la dernière fois qu'on avait fait ça c'était en deuxième année pourtant ça m'a fait sourire.

- Est-ce que tu sais garder un secret.

Sa main était toujours sur mon bras, tout ça semblait beaucoup l'amuser alors que j'étais un peu perdue. Elle s'est penchée vers moi, juste au dessus de mon oreille et j'imaginais sans mal la tête des autres s'il nous trouvait dans cette position

- J'étais avec Percy, le finalement pas si parfait que ça préfet de Gryffondor Percy Weasley.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait tout ce temps ?

Je sais que la question paraissait un peu débile mais il fallait tenir compte du fait que j'étais réveillée depuis environ une minute trente. Morgane a pouffé de rire, sûrement en voyant mon air sérieux, et je savais que j'aurais du me méfier en voyant son sourire narquois. Sans aucune hésitation elle s'est remise à ma hauteur et elle m'a embrassé.

Je suis restée là sans bouger, me faisant la réflexion que son gloss avait un parfum de framboise sans même penser à la repousser. Elle s'est détachée au bout de quelques secondes continuant à sourire et sans doute que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il y a longtemps que j'aurais bondi hors de ce lit seulement là je m'en moquais un peu. Morgane agissait toujours comme ça, elle faisait ce qui lui chantait et quelque part je crois que j'enviais un peu son comportement.

- Ca t'éclaire ou je dois recommencer ?

Me saisissant de son oreiller je lui ai balancé sur la figure pour qu'elle arrête de sourire et par la même occasion de me narguer.

- Il ne sort pas avec Penelope ?

- Si et c'est bien ça le meilleur.

J'ignorais comment elle était parvenu à ses fins, ses deux là étaient toujours collés ensemble, tellement que ça en était écœurant.

- Je croyais que tu détestais Percy.

- Oh mais je le déteste lui et son côté agaçant de monsieur je sais tout toujours pointilleux sur toutes les règles, seulement vois tu quand il daigne fermer la bouche j'arrive beaucoup mieux à le supporter.

Je suis sorti de sous la couverture, j'étais certaine que je ne connaissais que la moitié de ses secrets et pourtant elle me surprenait toujours.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- Pour la tête qu'il va faire tous les jours en me voyant à partir de demain. Ca promet d'être très drôle.

- Tu es complètement folle dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rejoignant mon propre lit qui était juste à côté, je me suis glissée sous les draps réfléchissant au temps qu'il me restait avant de devoir me lever pour aller en cours.

- La vie est faite pour s'amuser Lia, tu devrais essayer une fois de temps en temps.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour m'amuser mais je me suis bien gardée de le lui faire remarquer. Il y avait des choses bien plus importante et embrasser des garçons était loin de faire partie de mes priorités. C'était juste une perte de temps, un peu comme les hommes en général d'ailleurs.


	6. Be a normal teenager

****Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

Dans ce chapitre, pas vraiment de Severus mais il revient dans le suivant pas d'inquiétude =) Je sais que normalement il n'y a pas de bal durant la troisième année de Harry, mais il était trop jeune pour y participer de toute façon donc je me permet d'en créer un pour le bien de l'histoire.

A bientôt :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 <strong>

J'observais les filles en train de danser dans la chambre, il semblait qu'elles étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée du bal de Noël qui avait été annoncé, voir même un peu trop. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de se mettre dans cet état, c'était juste une fête, une fête avec beaucoup plus de restrictions que si on la faisait à l'extérieur d'ailleurs. J'étais en train de me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque, il y avait fort à parier qu'après la danse viendrait un examen rigoureux de leur garde robe qui de toute façon ne servirait à rien puisqu'il était certain qu'elles iraient acheté un costume pour l'occasion.

- Tu fais encore la rabat joie.

Morgane lança un regard dédaigneux à mon devoir de métamorphose avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que ça revient au même mais je peux te dire ma vieille que tu vas y venir à ce bal quitte à ce que je t'y traine par les cheveux.

J'ai soupiré sachant que de toute façon il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt, au pire j'y ferais une apparition rapide avant de retourner au dortoir et tout le monde serait content.

- Marcus va t'y inviter d'ailleurs et tu vas accepter.

- Pardon ?

Me redressant d'un seul coup je me suis demandée si elle était sérieuse mais ça y ressemblait bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier et encore moins s'il s'agit de Marcus.

- C'est toi qui choisit après, j'ai entendu de source sûre que Cédric Diggory et Olivier Dubois allaient aussi te le demander.

- Morgane on a appris cette nouvelle il y a moins de deux heures comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

Elle m'a lancé un petit sourire en coin et j'ai deviné qu'il valait mieux être gardée dans l'ignorance.

- Je ne les connais presque pas de toute façon, c'est absurde. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'ils m'inviteraient ?

- Parce que tu es canon !

J'ai haussé un sourcil, ça devenait de plus en plus n'importe quoi.

- Et oui ma grande c'est comme ça. Si tu t'intéressais un peu moins à notre charmant professeur de potions …

- Charmant mon œil.

Chloé venait de prendre la parole mais le regard noir de Morgane a suffi à la faire taire et à la faire repartir dans la salle de bain.

- Je disais donc si tu ne perdais pas tout ton temps avec le professeur Rogue et que tu daignais un peu ouvrir tes grands yeux vert tu remarquerais qu'il y a un tas de jeunes hommes très convenable qui se meurt d'amour pour toi.

Malgré moi j'ai ricané, c'était juste de pire en pire.

- Tu classes Marcus parmi les jeunes hommes très convenable ? Tu devrais revoir tes standards.

- Oh allez juste pour une fois Eliana soit une adolescente normale ! Une ado lambda qui serait heureuse d'aller au bal, de porter une jolie robe et d'être flattée par l'attention du sexe opposé.

- L'amour ? L'attention ? Morgane la seule chose qu'ils espèrent en sortant avec moi c'est que ça finisse dans leur dortoir ou un placard quelconque.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi on avait cette conversation, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que j'y aille ou non à ce fichu bal.

- Tu es paranoïaque, tu es super belle et remercie le ciel à part moi personne n'a connaissance de ton caractère vraiment pourri. Alors pourquoi un garçon ne pourrait pas juste s'intéresser à toi .

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

J'étais énervée, pourquoi Est-ce qu'on devait toujours rabâcher la même chose, pourquoi chacun ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie sans que personne ne vienne s'en mêler.

- Cette vieille histoire ? Oh s'il te plait Eliana ça fait longtemps que les gens savent que tu n'es pas une trainée comme ta sœur.

Elle a paru regretter ses paroles à peine prononcées mais c'était déjà trop tard. Peut être que c'était la vérité mais je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on insulte ma sœur de cette façon devant moi, surtout quand c'était de la part d'une amie.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle ne m'a pas retenu et pour moi cette conversation était définitivement terminée. Ca se voyait que ce n'était pas elle qui se faisait insulter presque tous les jours, quoique depuis quelques temps je devais avouer que personne de ma maison n'avait fait d'allusions douteuses.

J'avais oublié ma cape en sortant, frissonnant en sentant l'air glacé des cachots sur ma peau. Le bon sens m'aurait guidé vers la bibliothèque mais je n'avais pris aucune plume ou parchemin alors j'ai opté pour les cuisines. Ca ne pouvait pas me faire de mal de manger quelque chose de sucrée. En entrant je me suis rendu compte que le professeur Lupin avait visiblement eu la même idée que moi. Théoriquement on avait pas vraiment le droit de venir quémander aux elfes une quelconque nourriture, même s'ils étaient toujours ravis de nous recevoir, mais comme le professeur Lupin m'avait accueilli avec un sourire j'en ai déduis qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment me réprimander.

- Bonjour miss, qu'Est-ce que Gipsy peut faire pour votre service miss ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a de l'île flottante ?

- Bien sûr miss, Gipsy vous rapporte ça tout de suite.

J'ai observé l'elfe s'éloigner, me demandant si j'étais censée dire quelque chose. Je n'étais même pas censée me trouver là alors je ne savais pas s'il était utile de faire la conversation.

- Très bon choix.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le professeur Lupin qui continuait à me sourire au moment où un autre elfe de maison est arrivé devant nous. Sous mes yeux il lui a donné exactement la même chose que ce que j'avais commandé, c'était sans doute ça qu'on appelait une coïncidence.

- Pas de chocolat ? Ais-je dis surprise.

Décidément il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de dire ce qui me passait par la tête. Un jour ça finirait vraiment par me jouer de mauvais tours, la dernière fois avec le professeur Rogue ça avait déjà été une catastrophe pourtant visiblement je n'en avais tiré aucune leçon.

- Enfin c'est que d'habitude vous êtes toujours là à distribuer du chocolat à tout le monde alors je supposais que …

J'étais probablement en train de m'enfoncer mais il a fait comme si de rien n'était, souriant avant de sortir de sa poche un petit emballage métallisé. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant et autant ça m'énervait la plupart du temps parce que ça ressemblait davantage à de l'hypocrisie que là ça avait plutôt le don de me faire me sentir en sécurité.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien en arrivant.

J'ai deviné ce qui se cachait dans l'emballage au moment où il me l'a tendu. Je l'ai accepté sans réfléchir le mettant dans la poche de mon jean quand l'elfe est revenue pour m'apporter à mon tour le dessert que j'avais demandé.

- Merci mais ce n'était rien.

- Le professeur Rogue ne vous fait pas trop travailler au moins ?

C'était étrange de m'assoir avec mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans l'un des coins de la salle. Il y avait des chaises à disposition et je me demandais combien de personnes fréquentait les lieux.

- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de me donner des cours particuliers, je suppose que se plaindre serait malvenu.

J'ai commencé à manger, dire qu'il me restait encore trois parchemins à faire pour le cours du lendemain, c'était juste désespérant. A chaque fois que j'arrivais à bout de quelque chose, autre chose venait prendre sa place et ainsi de suite. Je pouvais faire une croix sur mes heures de sommeil cette nuit encore.

- Si jamais vous en éprouvez le besoin, mon bureau est toujours ouvert. Il ne faut pas hésiter à venir si le travail devient trop difficile ou pour une quelconque autre raison, un stock de chocolat sera toujours mis à votre disposition.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec moi, je crois que c'était sa façon d'être avec tout le monde, une attitude en contradiction totale avec celle du professeur Rogue. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'ils semblaient se détester cordialement.

- Vous devriez garder vos réserves pour vous ou vous ne tarderez pas à être rapidement dévalisé.

J'en avais presque oublié ma dispute avec Morgane au moment où on est sorti des cuisines, c'est en frissonnant de nouveau que ça m'a rappelé la sortie des cachots. Ca et le fait que le professeur Rogue soit dans le couloir juste devant nous. Franchement quelle chance y avait-il pour que dans un château aussi grand mes deux professeurs se retrouve exactement au même moment et au même endroit ? Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir été prise en faute, ce qui était stupide parce que je n'allais tout de même pas me faire sermonner pour une île flottante.

- Merci pour votre proposition professeur, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

J'ai soigneusement évité de me retourner, me dépêchant de franchir l'angle du couloir. Au même moment devant moi arrivait un groupe de Gryffondor de mon année et je me suis fait la réflexion que décidément ce château n'était vraiment pas assez grand. J'avais prévu de les ignorer et de passer mon chemin jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix d'Olivier Dubois m'interpeller. J'ai tourné la tête pour m'apercevoir que le reste de ses amis avait continué tout droit alors qu'il se mettait à ma hauteur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette à parler mais non rien, il se contentait de me regarder avec un air parfaitement idiot.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Sans doute que je n'avais pas dit ça de la manière la plus aimable qui soit mais il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

- Tu sais il fait vraiment froid alors si tu n'as rien à dire je …

J'ai fait un petit sursaut en arrière quand il a enlevé sa cape d'un seul coup. Puis un autre quand il s'est approché brusquement pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Est-ce que je venais brusquement d'atterrir en pleine troisième dimension ?

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

J'avais l'impression que ma voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était soudainement très proche et que je le connaissais à peine. Mise à part en cinquième année quand on s'était retrouvé côte à côte en cours de métamorphose je ne pouvais pas dire qu'on s'était vraiment adressé la parole. Quelques banalités tout au plus.

- Tu as moins froid maintenant ?

Il avait remis un peu de distance entre nous mais je trouvais que c'était encore un peu trop près. Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête, me faisant la réflexion que vraiment la situation était trop étrange.

- Tu … tu as entendu parler du bal ?

- Tout le monde a entendu parler du bal, c'était une annonce générale.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné et les propos de Morgane me sont revenus en tête, non c'était n'importe quoi, il n'allait pas faire ça, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde.

Il se mettait à parler à la manière d'un automate, un instant il a baissé les yeux avant de les planter dans les miens un air soudainement très décidé sur le visage. J'ai été perturbé par le changement encore plus parce que d'un coup il paraissait très sûr de lui.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'y accompagner ?

Pour le coup c'est moi qui devait avoir l'air d'une idiote, tout ça me paraissait complètement irréel.

- Quelqu'un te l'a déjà demandé c'est ça ? Je savais bien que j'aurais du venir te le proposer tout de suite après le déjeuner poursuivit-il plus bas.

- Non personne d'autre ne m'a invité.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, il m'aurait suffi de lui annoncer qu'en effet j'avais déjà un cavalier et il m'aurait laissé tranquille. J'aurais pu passer la soirée dans ma chambre comme à mon habitude et absolument tout aurait été sous contrôle.

- Alors dis oui et je te promets d'être un parfait cavalier. J'irais te chercher à boire quand tu le souhaiteras et promis je ne te marcherais pas sur les pieds au moment de danser.

J'aurais du refuser, ça aurait été la plus sage décision, pourtant c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit.

- D'accord.

C'était peut être parce qu'il m'avait prise de court ou parce qu'au final je n'étais pas mieux que toutes les autres adolescentes mais au fond j'avais vraiment apprécié qu'il me le demande. Sans doute que je ne me méfiais pas assez, mais au pire s'il tentait quoique ce soit je saurais le repousser.

Sur le moment il a paru vraiment très heureux, me lançant un grand sourire avant de me dire que je ne le regretterais pas. Ca ça restait encore à voir mais je me suis abstenu de tout commentaire. Il devait craindre que je change d'avis parce qu'il s'est empressé de filer avant même que je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui rendre sa cape.

J'avais l'air maligne avec la cape d'un Gryffondor sur le dos et je ne pouvais décemment pas entrer avec dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier que le geste m'avait touché. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis des applaudissements provenir de derrière moi. Se détachant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé Sebastian ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre, qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être à Sainte Mangouste pour une cure de désintoxication ou n'importe où ailleurs ?

- Pathétique. On dirait que tu t'es adouci depuis la dernière fois où on s'est croisé.

- Bonne soirée Sebastian.

Tournant les talons j'étais bien décidée à ne pas rester dans ce couloir toute seule avec lui plus longtemps.

- A cause de toi je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto', j'ai perdu un tas de clients.

- Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois désolé pour toi quand même ?

En un instant il était passé derrière moi, tordant mon bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

- Cette fois ci le professeur Rogue ne sera pas là pour voler à ta rescousse. Tu vas me dire où est ta sœur.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur dis-je en essayant de me dégager.

J'avais déjà connu pire, le tout était de ne pas paniquer et de garder les esprits clairs.

- Si tu ne parles pas, tu paieras pour elle et je doute que ça soit à ton gout.

J'ai senti son souffle dans mon cou, sa langue se poser sur ma peau alors qu'un frisson de dégout me parcourait de part et d'autre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à lui écraser le pied, donnant un grand coup de botte ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise avant de me saisir de ma baguette et de lui faire face.

- Sache bien que ce n'est pas un minable comme toi qui va m'intimider. Je te conseille d'oublier ma sœur, de m'oublier parce que sinon ce n'est pas seulement ton pied que tu vas perdre.

C'était manger ou être mangé, s'il avait le sentiment que j'étais faible alors il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à moi continuellement et je ne tenais pas à devenir un souffre douleur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par mon petit discours, il a eu un petit sourire en coin et j'ai su que mieux vaudrait me méfier à partir de maintenant. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée.


	7. Drink to forget

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que la suite s'est faite attendre mais la voici :)

A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Drink to forget <strong>

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

J'observais Ethan qui jouait dans le bureau du directeur, il était impossible que ce soit la dernière fois que je le vois avant plusieurs mois voir années.

- Lily c'Est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde.

- Pour toi tu veux dire lui répliquais-je sèchement.

Dumbledore était sorti, le professeur Rogue était sorti et je me retrouvais seule face à ma sœur. Elle paraissait déterminée et je savais que rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Sur ce point là nous étions les mêmes, malheureusement pour moi.

- Ethan sera heureux je t'en fais la promesse. Patrick lui a fait décoré une chambre, un tas de jouet l'attende déjà. Il aura même le fils de la nourrice pour jouer avec lui.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais les larmes restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge. Au fond celle qui était la plus égoïste c'était moi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais planifié soigneusement toute ma vie en fonction de lui. Si on me le retirait il ne me restait plus rien. Juste la pauvre fille complètement perdue et sans but que j'étais auparavant.

- Très bien alors emmène moi aussi. Je ferais ce que tu voudras Maggie, je suis même prête à jouer les femmes de ménage s'il le faut.

- Lily non, il faut que tu finisses tes études, tu as une belle vie qui t'attend, tu ne dois pas la gâcher.

- Une belle vie ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'ai absolument rien !

La colère était montée d'un seul coup, j'avais envoyé valsé plus de la moitié des objets présents sur le bureau de Dumbledore et le pire c'est que je m'en moquais totalement. Margaret a voulu dire quelque chose mais s'est ravisée en voyant dans quel état j'étais. C'est là que j'ai senti de tout petit bras m'agripper la jambe et que ma colère s'est envolée d'un seul coup. Ethan levait le regard vers moi, les yeux à moitié caché par ses boucles blondes, je ne pouvais pas être fâchée quand je l'observais. C'était seulement grâce à lui que j'étais devenu une meilleure personne, que j'avais fait tous ses efforts mais à quoi bon s'il partait pour toujours.

- Tatie Lily tu es fâchée ?

- Non mon ange, tatie n'est pas fâchée, elle est juste … juste … un peu triste.

Me baissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur j'avais du mal à contenir mes larmes. C'était stupide, je n'avais plus pleuré depuis tellement longtemps, je n'allais pas m'y remettre maintenant. Pleurer c'était pour les faible et je m'interdisais de l'être.

- Ta maman m'a dit que tu allais vivre dans une nouvelle maison. Tu es content ? Je parie que tu auras plein de nouveaux jouets.

Il a hoché la tête serrant son ours de peluche contre lui et si j'y réfléchissais je n'avais pas le droit d'être fâchée alors que c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

- Tu viendras me voir bientôt ? Maman a dit que j'aurais une chambre rien qu'à moi mais si tu viens tu pourras dormir avec moi quand même.

Il était trop mignon et j'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

- Je viendrais dès que possible mon chéri c'est promis.

Je lui ai déposé un baiser sur le front et je l'ai senti me tendre sa peluche qui à la base était la mienne.

- Je te donne Teddy, il va te protéger tatie et tu me le rendras quand tu viendras me voir.

J'ai essayé de sourire, vraiment essayé mais je crois que au maximum ça ressemblait à une grimace ratée. Ils sont sortis de la pièce et moi je suis restée là toute seule, incapable de bouger avec cette stupide peluche dans les mains. Je haïssais ma vie et ça ne s'est pas arrangé en voyant le professeur Rogue et le directeur Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce. J'en avais assez de cette école, toujours les mêmes têtes, toujours rester enfermée. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de totalement déraisonnable, de toute façon maintenant peu importait. Je pouvais absolument tout me permettre, plus rien ne me retenait.

* * *

><p>- C'est n'importe quoi, tu ne sais même pas le faire.<p>

Maintenant je n'avais plus rien à perdre, qu'est ce que ça faisait que je me soûle à mort. Ethan était parti, avec lui tout ce que j'avais prévu minutieusement durant tout ce temps. Je m'en moquais pas mal de ces histoires absurdes d'apothicaire, ça n'allait pas changer ma vie de faire des potions pour des sorciers immensément riche. Ca ne m'intéressait plus, je n'avais plus besoin de ce salaire, je n'avais plus besoin de rien.

- Montre nous si tu es si forte.

Bélinda était en train de rire, se servant une nouvelle rasade de whisky pur feu au passage. Quant à moi j'étais en train de danser comme une idiote en plein milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards et le pire c'est que ça m'amusait beaucoup. Les garçons me regardaient et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas bon pour ma réputation mais qui s'en souciait. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de répréhensible et on me prenait pour une trainée alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner raison.

Chloé m'a tendu un nouveau verre que j'ai avalé d'un trait. Ca avait mauvais gout, j'ai fait la grimace avant d'éclater de rire quand Marcus m'a attiré contre lui. Un nouveau morceau de musique a résonné dans la pièce et je me suis mise à me déhancher de manière grotesque. J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et ça m'a paru dans l'ordre des choses d'enlever mon pull. Sur le moment ça ne me dérangeait pas que Marcus me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, bien au contraire.

Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, il était en train de me parler mais je n'entendais rien du tout. Je me contentais de lui sourire, de continuer à danser et le pire c'est que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. J'avais déjà bu, c'était loin d'être la première fois mais je crois que je n'avais jamais pris autant de verres d'un coup. Ses mains étaient baladeuses, enfin je crois, je ne réalisais pas très bien ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je voulais juste continuer à danser, oublier tout ce qui m'entourait, la réalité était trop déprimante, je ne voulais plus y penser, ne plus penser à rien.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué tout de suite que la musique s'était arrêtée, me demandant pourquoi tout le monde restait immobile soudainement. Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression de tanguer ou alors c'était le sol qui bougeait tout seul. C'était possible non ? Peut être un tremblement de terre.

- Dans vos dortoirs ! Tout de suite !

Là juste sur le pas de porte se tenait le professeur Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'air content et ça me donnait encore plus envie de rire.

- Quant à vous, vous venez avec moi !

Rectification il avait vraiment l'air furieux mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais même plutôt bien. Comme à son habitude il m'a attrapé par le bras, j'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il ne prenait pas ma main plutôt, ou plus amusant il aurait pu décidé de me soulever pour me porter sur son épaule. J'imaginais bien cette scène digne de l'époque des cro magnons, personne ne m'avait jamais porté à la façon d'un sac à patate, ça devait être une expérience intéressante. Je me suis mise à rire toute seule, il s'est arrêté net et je lui ai foncé droit dessus. Ma tête a rebondi sur son épaule, ça n'a pas arrêté mon fou rire. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'assassiner mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- Est-ce que vous trouvez la situation amusante ?

- A vrai dire oui assez.

Il tenait toujours mon bras, ça ne faisait pas mal, juste que s'il l'avait pu je crois qu'il m'aurait tué là sur le champ.

- Pourquoi pas vous ? Ais-je demandé innocemment.

Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Ca se voyait qu'il était excédé, une personne avec un minimum de bon sens se serait tut mais moi j'avais juste envie de continuer à le provoquer.

- Vous êtes complètement irresponsable. Qu'espériez vous à vous soulez de la sorte ?

- Je voulais danser.

C'était vrai d'ailleurs je le voulais toujours sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de musique.

- Une danse très particulière d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Les traits de son visage étaient fermés pourtant je le trouvais séduisant malgré tout. C'était fou quand on y pensait, il n'avait rien de séduisant mais quand je le regardais c'était la seule pensée qui me traversait.

- Vous êtes jaloux ?

Il m'a foudroyé du regard une nouvelle fois mais ça n'avait aucun impact.

- Vous savez personne n'a jamais réussi à tuer quelqu'un de cette façon.

Sans me demander mon avis il a recommencé à tirer sur mon bras, cette fois c'était plus douloureux alors je me suis dégagée.

- Vous me faites mal.

Il n'a pas paru se soucier beaucoup de ma plainte mais je l'ai fait lâcher à nouveau. C'était fou comme tous les hommes se croyait tout permis quand ils avaient la supériorité physique.

- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis la seule que vous ayez emmené hors de la salle commune ? Les autres filles agissaient exactement de la même manière et pourtant il n'y a que moi qui me retrouve ici en plein milieu d'un couloir désert, morte de froid, avec quelqu'un qui me traite comme son chien !

J'ai tourné les talons, ou plutôt les pieds, prête à retourner à mon dortoir fâchée alors que quelques secondes auparavant je nageais en plein bonheur. Mes projets ont été contrecarrés quand les mains de mon professeur se sont posés sur mes épaules, j'étais prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités me retournant d'un seul coup sauf que de la façon dont il me regardait je ne trouvais absolument plus rien à lui reprocher. J'ai ouvert la bouche, puis je l'ai refermé, exactement à l'image d'un poisson. Ridicule, j'étais ridicule.

- Vous valez mieux. Je ne veux pas vous voir gâcher votre avenir de manière aussi grotesque.

J'aurais pu demandé pourquoi, pourquoi il s'intéressait tant que ça à ce que j'allais devenir mais je n'arrivais plus vraiment à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il m'a lâché, ses bras sont retombés le long de son corps, je l'ai observé et il n'y avait vraiment qu'une chose que je désirais à ce moment là. C'était sans doute l'effet de l'alcool, ou peut être que je le voulais depuis longtemps je ne savais plus et je m'en moquais. Il fallait que je le fasse, c'était la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit. J'ai fait un pas en avant, plus qu'un centimètre entre nous, il m'a lancé un regard curieux, je pouvais presque le toucher, il allait dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

Ca ne m'a pris qu'une seconde, me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, nouer mes bras autour de son cou et puis enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a pas bougé, il est resté glacial mais il ne m'a pas non plus repoussé. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais en faisant ça, peut être à ce que décrivait tous les autres, ressentir quelque chose qui balaierait tout le reste, quelque chose qui me ferait oublier tous mes problèmes mais que ça soit ça ou l'alcool, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fonctionné.

- Je vais dormir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un sous l'effet de l'alcool, d'ailleurs mon premier baiser s'était passé un peu près de la même façon sauf qu'à l'époque j'avais quatorze ans et que les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient étaient un peu flou. Peut être que ce serait pareil cette fois ci. J'avais vaguement conscience que je venais de faire quelque chose de très mal mais l'avantage c'est que pour le moment je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde. J'ai fait un pas, puis deux avant de sentir la terre trembler, ou peut être que c'était moi qui tanguait dangereusement. Mes jambes se sont affaissés sous mon poids, j'avais mal à la tête et puis ensuite plus rien. Je ne me suis même pas sentie tomber, c'était juste comme s'endormir d'un seul coup.


	8. That was yesterday and yesterday is over

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors déjà merci un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir surtout vu le temps qu'il y avait eu entre les deux chapitres. Comme vous voyez je m'améliore niveau attente ... et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre du tout ...

Marion je crois que tes attentes vont être comblées, et oui Eliana a bien dormi dans les appartements de ce cher Severus ... je te laisse juger par toi-même ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ! ( bien sûr les reviews sont toujours très appréciés, surtout pour une feignasse comme moi qui s'y met avec difficulté ... )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 <strong>

J'avais oublié ce que c'était de se réveiller après avoir trop bu. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé je venais tout juste d'avoir seize ans, c'était pendant que ma sœur et ses amis faisaient la fête. J'avais quasiment vidé toute une bouteille de whisky pur feu et c'est probablement parce que j'avais été à deux doigts de tomber dans un coma éthylique que ça m'avait convaincu d'arrêter pour de bon. A ce moment là j'avais pensé à Ethan, il méritait mieux que ça, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ça ne faisait plus rien. Je pouvais boire autant que je le souhaitais, personne ne s'en préoccuperait et au moins durant l'espace de quelques heures la vie paraitrait plus belle.

J'avais l'impression qu'un étau était en train de comprimer mon cerveau et c'est seulement après deux bonnes minutes sans bouger que j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais pas du tout l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai voulu me relever d'un seul bond, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise même. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir une seconde fois mais heureusement après quelques secondes la pièce s'est enfin décidée à arrêter de tourner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient mis dans l'alcool hier mais ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte.

Il fallait que je me rappelle ce que j'avais fait hier soir et de préférence en me dépêchant de sortir d'ici. J'ai réussi à sortir du lit par je ne sais quel miracle, me rendant compte que j'avais encore tous mes vêtements sur moi sauf mes chaussures qui étaient posées sagement au pied du lit. Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? J'ai fait quelques pas avant de me rattraper de justesse à la commode présente contre le mur de droite, j'étais en train de me demander s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque drogue dans cet alcool. J'avais déjà bu bien plus que ça sans me retrouver dans cet état.

Mon bras agrippa quelques affaires posés sur le meuble, une bougie, une boite en bois et un cadre photo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de tout redresser, mes yeux s'attardant sur l'image animée. Dessus une jeune fille rousse était en train de faire un signe de main, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami avant de se mettre à sourire. Elle était vraiment belle et c'est seulement en m'attardant sur le visage du garçon que je me rendis compte qu'il me paraissait familier.

Je me sentis soudainement nauséeuse, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et le plus vite possible. J'ai posé ma main sur la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'est ouverte brusquement toute seule m'entrainant en avant. J'ai atterri contre le professeur Rogue qui n'a pas bougé d'un seul millimètre malgré le fait que je venais de le heurter brutalement.

- Vous …

Reculant d'un pas je le regardais me toiser de toute sa hauteur, un peu comme si actuellement il me méprisait au plus haut point. Ca me blessa l'espace d'une seconde avant que je me souvienne de pourquoi je voulais me dépêcher de fuir la minute d'avant.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi je suis dans votre chambre ?

Pourquoi je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de la soirée de hier ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelais c'était d'avoir dansé avec Marcus et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir. Mais comment Est-ce que j'avais pu me retrouver ici.

- Peut être parce que vous avez trouvé opportun de vous évanouir dans le couloir.

- Le couloir ? Mais quel couloir, j'étais dans la salle commune et …

Il a avancé d'un pas, j'ai reculé alors qu'un léger rictus s'affichait sur son visage.

- Vous n'étiez pas aussi effrayée hier soir.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Il continuait à approcher, je continuais à reculer jusqu'à ce que je bute contre la commode à laquelle je m'étais raccrochée peu avant.

- Pourquoi m'avoir ramené dans votre chambre ?

- Aurais-je du conduire une étudiante de ma maison ivre morte à l'infirmerie et faire une croix sur la coupe des quatre maisons ? Je ne pense pas.

J'ai bien pensé à protester mais il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire. Il m'a tendu un verre contenant une étrange mixture, bien que le mot tendre n'était pas tout à fait adéquate. Il m'a en quelque sorte forcé à le prendre alors que j'étais toujours aussi perdue.

- Buvez ça.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

Apparemment ma question était malvenue vu le regard noir que je me suis attirée et je dois dire que malgré mon fort esprit de contradiction cette fois-ci j'ai préféré faire profil bas et l'avaler d'une seule traite. C'était bien entendu infâme, j'en ai eu un haut le cœur mais la perspective de vomir sur les chaussures du professeur Rogue m'a retenu de faire quoique ce soit de plus qu'une grimace. La potion a eu un effet immédiat, plus de mal de tête, certes la nausée était toujours présente mais je n'étais pas sûre que l'alcool en était la cause. J'aurais bien voulu connaitre les ingrédients de cette potion mais dans la situation actuelle je préférais m'abstenir. J'étais toujours coincée contre cette maudite commode et pour une raison qui m'échappait, mon professeur était toujours planté devant moi. Pour me rassurer je me disais que s'il avait voulu me faire quoique ce soi il aurait eu toute la nuit mais c'était peut être un de ses psychopathes qui préférait que leur victime soit consciente.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci. Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

On pouvait toujours tenter. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas se priver de me donner une punition de taille mais j'avais le vague espoir qu'il attende le prochain cours de potion pour ça.

- Est-ce que la mémoire vous est revenu ?

J'ai ouvert puis fermé la bouche comme un poisson, me rendant compte qu'en effet la soirée de hier était beaucoup plus clair dans mon esprit. Tout compte fait je préférais boire sans potion au réveil, ce n'était pas très réjouissant de se souvenir de tout en détail. J'étais horrifiée de la façon dont j'avais dansé avec Marcus mais ce n'était encore rien. Oh non vraiment rien par rapport à ce que j'avais osé faire.

- Non …

J'ai vainement tenté de mentir mais ce n'était pas du tout convaincant même pour moi. J'ai levé le regard vers son visage, mauvaise idée en passant, et j'ai rougi. Je me suis surprise moi-même, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi toutes ses filles se mettaient à piquer un fard à la moindre occasion mais je commençais à en avoir une vague idée.

- Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je vous assure. Je suis vraiment désolé, l'alcool m'était monté à la tête et j'en avais envie sur le moment alors je …

Je me suis interrompu dans ma phrase me rendant compte de l'énormité que je venais de dire. Je n'étais jamais nerveuse en temps normal, ni même à court d'argument mais là j'étais vraiment en train de m'enfoncer sans idée de quoi faire pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Auriez vous d'autres fantasmes puériles d'adolescente dont je devrais être informé ?

Il était clairement en train de se moquer de moi mais comme je le méritais j'ai préféré tenir ma langue. Mieux valait en finir avec cette humiliation tout de suite que de raser les murs et baisser la tête pendant les prochains mois à venir.

- Peu importe la punition, je l'accepterais.

De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'avais des visions d'horreur dans lesquelles il me demandait de me mettre à genou pour implorer son pardon mais j'espérais vraiment me tromper.

- Retournez à votre dortoir.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Peut être que certaine serait restée là à lui demander s'il était sûr mais je n'avais jamais laissé passer une issue de secours et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais commencer. Je l'ai contourné sans attendre et j'ai filé le plus vite possible vers ma chambre me doutant que l'affaire n'en resterait sûrement pas là. Néanmoins dans toute cette histoire quelque chose continuait tout de même à me perturber, outre le baiser qui était totalement à part, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été la seule à me retrouver dans cette chambre. Peut être qu'il ne m'avait pas puni parce qu'il aurait dû punir presque tous les septième années de serpentard ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il attendait un peu pour trouver quelque chose de vraiment horrible à me faire faire. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai été soulagé de voir que les autres n'étaient pas encore levées, me glissant dans mon lit bien décidée à tirer sur un trait sur toute cette soirée.

* * *

><p>- Lia, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours.<p>

Emmitouflée dans ma couette je n'avais strictement aucune envie d'en sortir. Je voulais juste rester là à ne rien faire et à attendre que le temps passe.

- Je sèche, vas y sans moi.

Elle n'a pas du comprendre le principe d'y aller seule parce qu'à la place elle s'est assise sur mon lit.

- Ecoute je sais que tu es triste à cause d'Ethan et …

- Je ne suis pas triste, je n'ai juste pas envie d'aller en cours. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'encourageait à me détendre un peu ?

Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, j'en avais assez des cours, des devoirs, des responsabilités, de prendre toujours sur moi. Maintenant tout ça était devenu inutile alors pourquoi continuer de faire des efforts pour être une élève modèle.

- Un peu oui mais pas que tu te mettes à végéter comme une grosse larve.

Morgane ou la subtilité, soupirant je suis sorti de sous la couette me redressant d'un seul coup en tournant le regard vers elle sachant que de toute façon elle ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Très bien je me lève. Satisfaite ?

- Parfaitement. N'oublie pas de te faire belle, on a cours commun avec les Gryffondor, Olivier sera là …

Depuis que stupidement j'avais accepté son invitation au bal Morgane ne me lâchait plus avec ça. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu lui dire oui, ça me paraissait être une grosse perte de temps, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir envie de danser alors que ma vie était fichue et que je n'avais plus aucun but. Mes questionnements existentiels ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'impact sur mon amie, elle ne paraissait pas non plus se soucier d'être en retard parce qu'alors que j'avais réussi à me trainer jusqu'à la douche puis vers la sortie elle m'a faite asseoir de force sur le lit le plus proche pour ce qu'elle disait être d'une absolue nécessité.

- Désolé de te le dire aussi froidement mais tu ressembles à un cadavre.

- Les plantes de la serre ne s'en offusqueront pas je peux te l'assurer.

Elle n'a pas paru saisir le trait d'humour puisqu'elle m'a collé son pinceau plein de poudre sur la figure. J'ai éternué, puis toussé alors qu'elle m'accusait de faire du cinéma pour rien du tout. Cette fille était une furie, je l'ai pleinement réalisé en passant entre ses mains pour cette séance de maquillage. A plusieurs reprises j'ai failli me faire crever l'œil, sans parler de cette horrible goût de cerise et de pâte gluante que j'avais l'impression d'avoir sur les lèvres.

- La seule raison qui excuserait que ce délicieux gloss soit gâché serait qu'il se retrouve transféré sur la bouche de ce très cher Olivier, c'est compris ?

J'ai acquiescé puisque de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et là sans prévenir en m'attrapant par le poignée elle m'a forcé à la suivre dans un sprint digne des plus grands athlètes. Heureusement pour moi que je n'étais pas à Gryffondor sinon j'aurais du dévaler ces escaliers interminables et je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu jusqu'au bout. Pas parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de courir, non plutôt parce que Morgane m'aurait probablement fait tomber en avant vu la façon qu'elle avait eu de piler juste devant moi.

Elle a fait un demi tour net m'examinant de la tête au pied, visiblement elle a jugé que ça convenait puisqu'elle a détourné son attention, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avant de tranquillement rentrer dans la serre. Elle donnait l'impression de revenir d'une petite promenade relaxante et pas du tout d'une course effrénée et je devais reconnaître que cette faculté n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour retourner au lit surtout que le professeur Chourave venait d'arriver.

Je suis allée m'installer à côté d'Olivier qui pour le coup n'avait pas la possibilité d'inventer une nouvelle stratégie de quiddich puisque la seule chose mise à disposition était un pot rempli de terre. J'ai totalement ignoré Morgane qui me faisait de grands signes à peine discret, me contentant de saluer Olivier rapidement en m'intéressant au thème du jour.

- Tu as quelque chose de différent.

- Vraiment ?

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le regarder, entendant au même moment quelques filles produire des sortes de petits cris suraigus. Je me suis demandée ce qui leur prenait, enfonçant ma main dans la terre sans sourciller. J'ai attrapé une des tentacules de la « plante » en dessous, m'assurant de l'avoir bien en main avant de la tirer d'un coup sec à l'air libre. Les autres tentacules ont tenté de s'enrouler autour de mon poignée mais il m'a suffi de la plonger dans l'eau fraiche pour résoudre le problème.

- Finalement non je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai observé quelques instants la créature barboter avant de tourner le regard vers Olivier qui paraissait un peu perturbé. J'aurais pu lui demander ce qu'il avait mais en faite ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment alors je me suis contentée de continuer à suivre les instructions du professeur Chourave. J'ai fait gagné quelques points à ma maison mais ça n'a pas semblé fait plaisir à Morgane qui me fusillait du regard.

J'ai fini par comprendre en observant le manège des autres filles que j'étais plus ou moins censée faire semblant d'avoir peur de cette soit disant monstrueuse créature et demander de l'aide à un garçon fort et courageux. Quelles foutaises, quel besoin pouvait-on avoir de se faire aider quand on pouvait le faire soi-même. En plus faire confiance à un garçon pour quoique ce soit c'était aller au devant de graves problèmes. Au mieux je pouvais suivre l'exemple de Morgane, me servir d'eux pour arriver à mes fins mais jouer les potiches sans cervelle n'avait jamais été mon fort.

- De quelle couleur sera ta robe ?

Je suis sorti de mes pensées en entendant Olivier m'adresser la parole, le regardant sans comprendre.

- Pour les fleurs, tu sais …

Je me demandais de quoi il était en train de parler quand Morgane est arrivée à ma rescousse, ce qui me faisait dire qu'elle devait pas mal m'espionner sans que je m'en rende compte.

- Elle portera une magnifique robe de soirée verte foncée. Les fleurs peuvent être blanches ou jaunes, rien d'autre ne sera toléré.

J'assistais à l'échange dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle a souri à Olivier dévoilant la première rangée de ses dents blanches avant de me prendre la main pour qu'on sorte du cours. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'attraper mon sac que déjà l'air frais me fouettait le visage.

- Il n'y aura aucune protestation de permise, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu te rendes à ce bal en uniforme que je t'ai acheté la robe parfaite. Cadeau de noël en avance.

Un nouveau sourire, elle savait qu'elle me tenait. Je n'ai même pas râlé parce que je savais quand toute protestation était inutile, sans compter que même si mon uniforme était très pratique ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de rester un peu au placard. Elle est montée vers les étages en direction de son cours de divination, ne perdant pas de vue l'objectif de voir apparaitre le visage de son futur mari dans la boule de cristal, alors que je me rendais dans les cachots pour les potions. Depuis ma petite mésaventure dans les appartements du professeur Rogue je n'avais pas eu le loisir de le croiser, je ne m'étais pas rendu aux cours privés ni à quoique ce soit d'autre. Il avait dû comprendre que j'abandonnais et probablement que ça devait le soulager.

Quand je pense que j'avais osé l'embrasser, encore maintenant je me demandais comment j'avais pu accomplir un tel geste. Même s'il n'était pas encore dans la salle, les instructions étaient déjà annotées au tableau et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre pour commencer. Marcus et son voisin étaient en train de faire les idiots, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais compris comment il avait eu la moyenne suffisante pour participer à ce cours, je les voyais du coin de l'œil mélanger des ingrédients de façon totalement aléatoire et je trouvais dommage que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas là pour assister au spectacle. Je me suis levée pour aller chercher de quoi faire ma potion dans le placard près du bureau et j'ai eu le malheur de m'arrêter près de la table des deux idiots quand ils m'ont interpellé.

- Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui Eliana.

J'ai haussé un sourcil, dans la bouche de Marcus même le meilleur des compliments sonnait comme une insulte.

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer notre potion ? Je l'ai faite spécialement pour toi.

- Non merci je ne tiens pas à mourir aujourd'hui.

J'ai fait un pas en avant mais son idiot de copain m'a bloqué le passage, m'obligeant à me retourner vers Marcus. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de le frapper. Bien entendu personne n'a fait un geste pour intervenir, ils paraissaient tous très intéressé par leur manuel de potion et fait étonnant ni Pénélope, ni Percy n'étaient encore dans la salle.

- J'ai été très déçu d'apprendre que tu allais au bal avec cet imbécilité de Gryffondor. Que dirais-tu d'y aller avec moi plutôt ?

- Et toi que dirais-tu d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

J'ai donné un grand coup de talon dans le pied de l'abruti qui me barrait la route, il s'est mis à sautiller en proférant tout un tas d'insulte. Je ne me suis pas méfiée quand Marcus a ajouté un ingrédient à la préparation, c'est seulement en voyant une épaisse fumée foncer droit sur moi que j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard. Je l'ai inhalé sans rien pouvoir y faire, j'ai essayé de ne plus respirer mais ça ne servait à rien, elle continuait à entrer en moi. Marcus était en train de rire, à dire qu'après ça on verrait bien si je n'étais pas plus gentille mais son sourire s'est vite fané quand je me suis mise à étouffer. Je me suis raccrochée à la table pour ne pas tomber, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était en train de m'étrangler mais de l'intérieur et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour y échapper.

J'ai vu le professeur Rogue accompagné des deux préfets entrer dans la salle au moment où je suis tombée par terre. Ma tête a cogné contre le bord de l'estrade et la douleur m'a fait oublié pour un petit temps que j'étais en train de suffoquer. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je voyais de petits points blancs danser devant mes yeux. En arrière plan il y avait le visage du professeur Rogue, je voyais ses lèvres bouger, je supposais qu'il était en train de me parler mais c'était trop d'effort d'essayer de comprendre. J'ai fermé les yeux, mon cœur a cessé de battre et moins de cinq secondes plus tard j'étais morte.


	9. I don't love him

Bonsoir à tous ceux qui se seraient égarés par ici,

Je tenais d'abord à remercier Marion qui est là à chaque chapitre pour m'encourager, pour répondre à ta review je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à garder le caractère de Rogue dans l'esprit du livre et en même temps de montrer une certaine amélioration chez lui ( oui parce que c'est un peu le but ... ) donc je me suis dit qu'en ne lui faisant pas pousser le vice ça montrerait peut être quelque chose ... et il n'a pas fini de la sauver, il passe sa vie à ça le pauvre, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci.

Ensuite merci à ConanBlack, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies accroché au personnage d'Eliana, étant donné que j'écris tout à la première personne c'est même essentiel :) J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer !

Et pour finir merci à lovinghumanity5, c'est toujours important les encouragements, ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite de cette histoire ^^

Nous voilà au chapitre 9 j'espère que vous l'aimerez même si concrètement il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, enfin moi je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les scènes entre filles, ça ne me demande pas beaucoup de réflexion pas comme quand le professeur Rogue entre en scène ( il est vraiment pas facile celui là ... ),

A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ( qui est déjà écrit, oui c'est un miracle, pas besoin d'attendre 6 mois entre chaque chapitre ) que je posterais certainement la semaine prochaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 <strong>

On parle souvent de lumière au bout du tunnel, une lumière vive et étincelante qui était censée vous attirait irrémédiablement, dans mon cas il n'y a rien de tout ça. J'ai juste étouffé et au moment où j'ai cessé de lutter j'ai sombré. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais suffisamment pour me faire dire qu'il n'y avait absolument rien après la mort. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, plus de douleur, plus de doute, juste le néant. J'ai été tiré de mon état cotonneux d'un seul coup, un violent coup. Revenir à la vie était tout sauf agréable, mon cœur s'est remis à battre d'un coup, je pouvais presque sentir le sang s'écouler à nouveau dans mes veines et je me suis mise à tousser.

Un peu comme si je venais de me noyer, sauf qu'au lieu d'eau c'était de la fumée qui sortait. Je me suis tournée sur le côté posant la main sur la pierre froide en continuant d'expulser tout cet air nocif, une main s'est posée sur mon dos mais j'étais trop faible pour regarder de qui il s'agissait. J'ai craché un peu de sang dans le processus et j'avais toujours cet horrible bourdonnement dans les oreilles. J'étais sur le point de retomber à plat dos sur le sol quand à la place je me suis senti soulevée dans les airs. J'ai vaguement reconnu le professeur Rogue, j'aurais pu faire un peu d'humour en disant que ça allait finir par devenir une habitude de me faire transporter de cette façon jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais j'avais déjà du mal à rester éveillée que parler était bien au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai replongé dans l'inconscience un peu avant l'infirmerie et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais dans un lit autour duquel les rideaux étaient tirés. J'ai voulu me saisir du pichet d'eau à côté de moi mais il m'a tout simplement échappé des mains allant s'échouer au sol dans un énorme bruit de verre cassé. J'ai regardé un instant les bouts transparents éparpillés un peu partout avant de voir le rideau s'ouvrir d'un seul coup sur l'infirmière accompagnée du directeur et du professeur Rogue. Ma main ne m'obéissait plus vraiment, j'avais du mal à plier mes doigts et j'ai eu le droit à un examen complet de la part de Pomfresh. C'était un peu gênant de se faire toucher de partout et d'être manipulée comme une poupée devant ces trois adultes mais d'après ce que j'ai compris je n'allais pas tarder à retrouver le pleine possession de mes moyens.

Le directeur a cru bon de m'informer qu'il avait prévenu mes parents, j'ai un peu tiqué sur le mot parent, apparemment ma mère avait omis de m'informer qu'elle s'était remariée. Il m'a dit d'un ton désolé que malheureusement ils n'auraient pas le temps de se libérer pour venir me rendre visite, non forcément ils seraient trop occupées à se droguer ou à boire, ça laissait peu de temps pour les activités annexes. J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne les prévienne pas, de toute manière je n'avais pas envie de les voir et ce qui pouvait m'arriver n'intéressait personne.

Aux explications qui ont suivi j'ai compris que j'avais été victime d'une potion d'amour qui avait mal tourné, quoique à ce stade dire ça sonnait un peu comme un euphémisme. Le directeur Dumbledore a fini par quitter l'infirmerie, Pomfresh par aller dans sa réserve pour me préparer un nouveau remède et je me suis retrouvée seule avec le professeur Rogue.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

Je me suis redressée, remarquant que mon chemisier était largement déboutonné, il y avait également une trace rouge juste au dessus de mon cœur et je me demandais un peu comment on avait fait pour me tirer d'affaire. J'ai resserré les pans de mon chemisier en voyant le professeur Rogue revenir avec un verre d'eau, il faut croire que la première fois ne m'a pas servi de leçon parce que là encore je l'ai laissé tomber. Il l'a recomposé sans la moindre difficulté, est allé le reposer pour en prendre un autre et quand je l'ai vu approcher pour s'assoir à côté de moi mon cœur s'est soudainement mis à battre plus rapidement. C'était sans doute un effet secondaire dû à ma presque mort, pourtant quand il l'a porté jusqu'à mes lèvres j'avais l'impression que ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais failli étouffer quelques heures plus tôt.

- Non je …

Où était donc l'infirmière quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Après ce semblant de protestation j'ai fini par boire évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, ou même de le regarder tout court. Il faut croire que j'avais aussi un problème pour avaler parce que de façon tout à fait féminine j'en ai recraché une partie. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever le verre à temps et comme celui-ci était penchée, le reste de l'eau qui restait à l'intérieur m'est tombée tout droit dessus. J'ai eu un réflexe stupide, celui d'enlever mes mains et d'écarter les bras pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. J'avais un peu oublié que mon chemisier était ouvert révélant mon soutien gorge rose, j'ai immédiatement levé les yeux mais le professeur Rogue avait déjà détourné la tête. Néanmoins il l'avait forcément vu et je regrettais amèrement d'avoir choisi celui-ci le matin même. Je me suis interrompu dans mes pensées quand j'ai réalisé que j'aurais préféré qu'il me voit avec quelque chose de plus adulte, c'était totalement stupide, c'était mon professeur, peu importe le soutien gorge la situation restait la même.

Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que je m'étais réveillée mais je n'allais évidemment pas lui poser la question. L'infirmière a fini par revenir et il en a profité pour sortir, je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais préféré qu'elle prenne encore un peu son temps et également que mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus étrange.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas prévu de rentre « chez moi » pendant les vacances de Noël, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Poudlard était bien plus accueillant et je n'avais personne à voir seulement quand j'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur me disant qu'elle me laisserait voir Ethan mes projets s'en sont trouvés modifier. Elle ne savait pas encore quand ce serait alors il m'était impossible de me contenter de transplaner depuis pré au lard, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste de me retrouver avec ma mère et son nouveau mari dans notre vieil appartement miteux pour deux semaines mais je suppose qu'il fallait savoir faire quelques sacrifices. Avec sa lettre elle m'avait fait envoyé une paire de chaussures à talon noir, Morgane était en train de s'extasier dessus ce qui me faisait dire qu'elles devaient être assez couteuses. Elle me souhaitait de bien m'amuser au bal et de profiter de cette dernière année mais ça me passait un peu au dessus de la tête.<p>

- Je n'y crois pas que cette années ils aient récidivé.

Tournant le regard en direction de la porte, j'ai vu entrer Belinda perdu dans un discours enflammé et Chloé qui se contentait d'approuver avec des hochements de tête.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur Belinda ? Tu nous surprends, on a vraiment pas l'habitude.

J'ai souri malgré moi mais elle n'a pas paru apprécié nous lançant un regard noir.

- Tu fais la maligne maintenant mais attends de te retrouver coincée sous une branche de gui avec le premier imbécile venu, tu riras moins !

Rageusement elle a envoyé valser son sac de cours sur son lit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je préférais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle y comptait faire mais vu les bruits qu'on entendait elle devait être en train de tout détruire.

- Belinda a été obligé d'embrasser un des Poufsouffle de cinquième année, tu sais celui avec les lunettes et qui la suit partout comme un chien ? Vous auriez dû voir sa tête, c'est qu'il avait tout prévu. Il l'a faite venir pile poil au nouvel emplacement du gui magique pour lui rendre le devoir qu'il avait fait pour elle et le sort en était jeté.

J'aurais pu avoir de la peine pour ma camarade mais c'était juste trop drôle. Ca faisait plus d'un an que le malheureux lui courrait après sans avoir aucune chance et qu'elle l'utilisait sans remord, c'était ce qui s'appelait avoir la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Elle l'a giflé après ça, mais ça n'a pas suffi à lui faire perdre son sourire idiot.

- Pourquoi je rate toujours les meilleurs moments ? C'est injuste.

Morgane était en train de se lamenter sur le fait qu'au lieu de vivre sa jeunesse elle restait cloitrée dans cette chambre à faire ses devoirs, ou à faire semblant selon mon point de vue, alors que je me demandais quand même comment ce garçon avait réussi son coup. Il n'y avait qu'une branche de gui magique dans le château et elle se déplaçait aléatoirement, quand deux personnes se retrouvaient en dessous et pour une raison inconnue ils étaient obligés de s'embrasser sinon ils restaient coincées dessous indéfiniment.

Le record avait été atteint par deux garçons de Gryffondors dans les années 70 qui par malheur après un entrainement de quiddich avaient eu la malchance de se trouver dessous. Ils avaient formellement refusé de s'embrasser, restant là toute une nuit. D'après les rumeurs c'était le professeur McGonagall qui les avait contraint à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se déloger de là et rien que ça, ça suffisait à rendre l'histoire encore plus drôle.

Belinda est sorti de la salle de bain, elle était en train de s'asperger je ne sais quoi dans la bouche, et bien entendu Morgane n'a pas su retenir un commentaire.

- On a appris que tu aimais les plus jeunes, tu sais il fallait nous le dire, j'ai justement un petit cousin qui pourrait te plaire.

- Bien entendu tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue.

La pauvre Chloé n'a plus su où se mettre, décidant de faire profil bas en faisant mine de s'intéresser à un livre de botanique. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait arrêté cette matière il y a deux ans, c'était donc tout sauf crédible.

- Pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien d'important.

- Le retour de miss romantique en personne, voyons Lia tu sais que pour les jeunes filles innocentes que nous sommes un baiser a toujours une signification.

- Innocente ? Toi ?

J'ai ricané alors qu'elle prenait un faux air vexé, je me demandais d'ailleurs où elle en était avec Percy. Alors qu'on avait souvent l'habitude de le voir rôder dans les couloirs et profiter de la moindre occasion pour nous rappeler le règlement, depuis ce qui s'était passé je ne l'avais pas croisé une fois si ce n'est en cours.

- Tu as peut être l'habitude d'embrasser des ratés mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Ah bon ce n'était pas Marcus ton dernier petit ami ?

Elle m'a lancé un pur regard de haine mais j'y étais tellement habituée que ça m'a juste fait sourire. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait fait pour sortir avec cet empoté mais il fallait croire que dans leur petit monde c'était tout à fait normal.

- Et toi on pourrait savoir quelle est la dernière personne que tu as embrassé ? On est toutes très curieuse de l'entendre.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je me suis souvenue qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue et qu'il était impensable que je leur dise quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

- Il n'y a que toi qui est curieuse ici Belinda, si je voulais que tu le saches je te l'aurais déjà dit.

Une chose qui allait probablement me manquer quand je serais en vacance c'était l'air exaspéré qu'elle prenait à chaque fois, c'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Quelques heures plus tard alors que j'avais rejoint mon lit et que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, j'ai failli mourir de peur en sentant mon matelas s'enfoncer et quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras.

- Il y a de l'orage, je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu es déjà dans mon lit ?

On chuchotait mais l'orage n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger les autres filles qui dormaient à poing fermé.

- Tu peux me le dire à moi ? La personne que tu as embrassé en dernier …

J'ignorais qu'elle avait encore cette histoire en tête, la sentant réaffirmer sa prise autour de moi. Elle s'était légèrement redressée pour me parler directement à l'oreille.

- J'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe …

Vu tout ce qu'elle m'avait déjà raconté sur elle, je la voyais mal ébruiter cette nouvelle et puis je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas dormir tant qu'elle ne serait pas au courant.

- Le professeur Rogue.

Il y a eu un silence, ce qui était inquiétant quand on connaissait Morgane, je me suis retournée pour la voir faire une drôle de tête. C'était rare de réussir à la surprendre mais quand elle saurait la vérité elle risquait fort d'être déçue.

- C'était après la soirée qu'on a faite dans la salle commune, j'étais saoule et je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs.

- Tu … Tu t'es jetée sur le professeur Rogue pour lui voler un baiser ?

- Non ce n'est pas vraiment …

- Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Elle m'a serré contre elle un peu comme si elle comptait m'étouffer avant de relâcher son étreinte et même dans le noir j'arrivais à voir ses yeux pétiller.

- Alors comment c'était ? Il embrasse bien ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies gardé un tel secret ! C'est juste … magnifique !

- Morgane tu t'emballes … je ne m'en souviens même pas bien, ça a duré trois secondes, on ne peut même pas appeler ça un vrai baiser, c'était juste un contact entre nos lèvres …

Elle a souri et j'ai su que je n'arriverais pas à calmer son enthousiasme, j'aurais peut être dû penser à cette éventualité avant de tout lui dire.

- Je me doutais bien que tu pouvais faire craquer n'importe quel homme avec un peu de volonté, dommage que tu ne mettes pas à profit ces talents plus souvent.

- Je n'ai pas fait craqué le professeur Rogue …

- Eliana … Tu es en vie.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et ça m'étonnait un peu d'elle qu'elle change aussi facilement de sujet.

- Tu es en vie après l'avoir embrassé. Enfin c'est le professeur Rogue ! C'est un miracle, s'il n'était pas tombé sous ton charme tu serais en train de croupir dans le fond du lac et de servir de nourriture aux poissons.

Je suis restée muette, elle avait une telle force de conviction que j'ai failli me mettre à douter avant de me reprendre.

- C'est ridicule Morgane, de toute manière c'était juste un incident isolé et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit avant …

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant de se retrouver à faire l'amour sauvagement dans les appartements de son professeur.

Elle s'était penchée à nouveau pour me murmurer cette phrase dans l'oreille et même si je n'avais jamais été prude j'ai eu un mouvement de recul involontaire en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Oh tu préférerais faire ça dans la salle de classe ? Choix intéressant je dois le reconnaître, le risque que quelqu'un vous surprenne, les vieilles tables qui grincent, ou le bureau peut être …

- Tu es sérieusement atteinte.

Je me suis retournée pour ne plus la voir sourire, pensant malgré moi à ce qu'elle venait de dire, si je faisais des rêves bizarres cette nuit ce serait entièrement sa faute.


	10. Kiss me under the mistletoe

Bonjour, même pas une semaine après le chapitre 9 voici le 10. Je viens de finir le chapitre 12 donc je ne vois pas vraiment de raison de vous faire attendre. ( une petite review pour ma gentillesse peut être ? :p )

Donc merci à :

- Caramelise, j'essaie de développer un peu les personnages secondaires donc je suis contente que tu aimes Morgane ^^

- Lollie Lovegood, moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène, j'essaie d'alterner les scènes " sérieuses " et les autres pour que vous ne soyez pas trop ennuyés, je n'étais pas trop sûre de la scène du réveil donc ça me soulage de savoir que tu as aimé.

- Yuya777, ah tu as été la seule à remarquer cette petite allusion. Il s'agit de Sirius Black et James Potter ( oui je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer Sirius dans cette histoire donc j'étais plutôt malheureuse, je fais comme je peux ... ). En effet Eliana se reprend petit à petit mais ce n'est pas encore ça, elle se contente de survivre pour le moment.

- noumea : Je ne dirais rien pour la réalisation ou non de ton fantasme mais je n'ai jamais pu le faire dans aucune de mes histoires alors qui sait ...

- Marion : A vrai dire je devrais te répondre à chaque fois mais parfois quand je poste un chapitre je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'apprécie chacune de tes reviews ! J'espère que tu continueras à trouver leur " couple " crédible, j'essaie vraiment de faire mon maximum mais bon au bout d'un moment il faut bien comme qui dirait donner un coup d'accélérateur sinon ils vont continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant 20 chapitres ... Ah Morgane, c'est en quelque sorte le personnage comique de mon histoire, très pratique pour faire des scènes plus légères. Et merci pour la première scène, j'avais peur que ce soit ennuyeux ^^

Dans ce chapitre un moment que je pense vous aviez tous vu venir étant donné mon don peu élevé pour créer du suspens et si ce n'est pas le cas ... et bien tant mieux.

A la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

Assise sur mon lit, j'observais Belinda en train de s'agiter. Le spectacle était plutôt risible, la baguette pointée vers ses cheveux je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi concentré sur des formules à prononcer. Elle déambulait dans tout le dortoir à la recherche d'une paire de chaussure potable, ayant jugé à la dernière minute que celles prévus ne convenaient pas du tout. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal, Marcus était son cavalier, j'aurais été elle je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me coiffer tout court. De mon côté j'attendais patiemment que Morgane sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir y aller. Prenant une mèche de mes cheveux en main ça me faisait étrange de les voir bouclé mais j'aimais plutôt bien au final.

Morgane m'avait fait un maquillage léger à l'exception des mes yeux qui étaient selon elle d'un charbonneux somptueux mais ce n'était rien à côté de la robe. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis le genre de fille à m'extasier sur les robes de soirée ou toutes les choses de ce genre mais elle était juste sublime, il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête de Belinda rouge de jalousie quand j'étais sortie de la salle de bain pour le comprendre. Evidemment j'en ai rajouté des tonnes en tournant plusieurs fois sur moi-même et en m'émerveillant devant chaque détaille, de la dentelle du décolleté, aux perles du bas de la robe, juste pour voir si une personne pouvait s'étouffer de rage. La réponse est non, malheureusement.

A son tour Morgane est apparue dans la chambre et je crois bien qu'elle possédait le décolleté le plus impressionnant qui puisse exister. Je n'ai jamais été attiré les filles et pourtant je suis restée bouche bée en la voyant, j'imaginais donc sans mal la réaction de la population masculine de Poudlard, ainsi que celle du professeur McGonagall. Je ne pouvais vraiment rater ça pour rien au monde.

- Alors ne suis-je pas totalement irrésistible ?

- Tu as oublié un bout de robe non ?

Chloé avait dit ça en rougissant, elle était mignonne parce qu'elle n'osait même plus lever son regard vers ma meilleure amie, mais il ne faisait pas bon d'être mignonne à Serpentard.

- Je te l'ai laissé généreusement, je n'en avais pas besoin. Ne me remercie pas.

Elle est passée à côté d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, ce qui a laissé une marque conséquente à cause de son rouge à lèvre rouge vif et Chloé n'a plus rien dit. On est sorti de notre dortoir, nos cavaliers nous attendaient près des marches pour se rendre au premier étage, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Olivier qui semblait piétiner d'impatience ses fleurs à la main mais j'ai été retenu dans mon mouvement. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, essayant de faire un pas à nouveau en avant mais sans succès.

- Lia …

- Mais qu'Est-ce que …

- Lia …

Morgane m'a attrapé par la main, j'ai juste eu le temps de me retourner pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait que je l'ai senti poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis restée les yeux grands ouverts tout le temps que ça a duré avant qu'elle ne se détache avec un petit sourire, désignant avec sa main le gui au dessus de nous.

- Je dirais bien que c'était par pure obligation mais ce serait mentir.

Elle m'a tiré la langue avant de se diriger avec une gaieté non feinte vers son cavalier qui pour le coup paraissait complètement ahuri. Je crois que le quart des étudiants de septième année avait assisté à ce baiser mais encore s'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, non il avait fallu que précisément à ce moment là le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue s'apprête à entrer dans la salle de bal. C'est bête à dire mais quand son regard s'est attardé dans notre direction, soit environ trois quart de seconde, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était moi qu'il regardait et personne d'autre. J'ai rougi, oui sans raison juste parce que j'avais cru qu'il me regardait, et j'ai compris que j'avais intérêt à vite me trouver un but dans la vie si je voulais garder ma santé mentale intacte.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es vraiment magnifique et tout le monde sait que c'est à cause du gui.

J'ai détourné mon attention vers Olivier, je l'avais complètement oublié et je m'en suis un peu voulue. C'était un gentil garçon, il était attentionné, ce qui me faisait me demander pourquoi c'est moi qu'il avait voulu emmener au bal. Je lui ai tendu mon poignée pour qu'il y mette les fleurs blanches et argentés qu'il avait choisi, m'interrogeant un peu sur son choix l'espace de quelques instants avant de lui prendre le bras qu'il me tendait. Je l'ai laissé parader comme un coq devant ses amis, après tout je lui devais bien ça, jusqu'à ce que la musique se mette en route et qu'on aille danser. Mise à part poser ses mains sur mes hanches, haut sur les hanches, pendant une danse un peu plus lente il n'a absolument rien tenter. Ce n'était pas comme certains autres individus répugnants qui ne se privaient pas d'avoir les mains baladeuses quand ils croyaient que personne ne faisaient attention à eux.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Belinda se laisser faire, ça aurait été moi il y a longtemps que je lui aurais mis un coup de genou bien placé. Au moins depuis la fois où il avait failli me tuer il ne cherchait plus à m'adresser la parole, c'était un des avantages à être passé à deux doigts de la mort, le seul je crois bien en faite. Alors qu'Olivier était parti rejoindre ses amis j'en ai profité pour officiellement me repoudrer le nez. Je n'avais aucune envie d'essayer de leur faire la discussion alors autant prendre tout mon temps pour me « faire une retouche maquillage ». J'ai décidé que puisque mon dortoir était juste à côté, il était plus facile de m'y rendre que de faire tout le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes du second étage.

Il y a des décisions comme ça qu'on prend en croyant être une bonne idée, là c'était tout le contraire. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenir du dortoir, si j'avais un peu réfléchi j'aurais fait demi tour et je serais allée au second étage mais je ne voyais pas de raisons de me méfier, ni même de frapper. J'ai ouvert la porte, les affaires de Chloé et Morgane étaient éparpillées au sol jusqu'au lit de cette dernière quant à elles et bien elles étaient en train de faire l'amour d'après la vue que j'avais. J'ai refermé aussitôt en me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé mais c'était le genre de chose qui était difficilement imaginable. Il aurait été étonnant qu'elles m'aient entendu occupées comme elles étaient mais outre le choc de surprendre deux personnes en pleine activité je m'en moquais un peu.

Elles étaient libres, elles faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient même si je me doutais que Morgane avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à pervertir la gentille Chloé et à la faire succomber. Ce qui me dérangeait un peu plus c'est que finalement j'allais bien devoir me rendre au second étage. Comme tant redouté ce maudit fantôme n'a pas manqué de venir pleurnicher, je ne sais pas comment les autres procédaient mais moi je me contentais de l'ignorer. Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup de compassion pour les vivants alors je n'allais pas me mettre à consoler un fantôme. Pour une fois elle n'a pas cherché à tout inonder et je suis ressorti parfaitement sèche, juste à temps pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui descendait du troisième étage.

On allait dans la même direction alors il aurait été idiot de l'ignorer et encore plus de rester plantée là comme un pot de fleur. Le problème c'est que depuis ce baiser je me sentais obligée de faire profil bas, j'étais d'ailleurs toujours étonnée de n'avoir reçu aucune punition supplémentaire. En avançant j'ai prié pour que le talon de ma chaussure n'ait pas la bonne idée de se casser à ce moment précis, il me regardait et j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir marcher normalement. Ce n'est qu'en approchant plus près que j'ai constaté qu'il me fixait vraiment et vraiment pas comme à son habitude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ?

On aurait presque dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme et si dans le monde sorcier c'était courant, il avait vraiment la tête d'un moldu qui en aurait rencontré un par hasard. Il s'est repris aussitôt ma question posée et j'ai eu le droit à à nouveau à son expression glaciale. Au moins ça j'y étais habituée.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans la grande salle.

- J'étais aux toilettes, est-ce interdit ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vu le ton qu'il avait employé je m'étais sentie obligée de répondre de cette façon. C'était comme s'il m'accusait de quelque chose alors que je n'avais rien fait pour le mériter.

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette robe ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

La discussion devenait très étrange, j'imaginais mal le professeur Rogue intéressé par des questions vestimentaires mais à nouveau il m'a lancé son fameux regard qui tue et je me suis sentie obligée de répondre.

- C'est une amie qui me l'a offerte, je ne l'ai pas volé si c'était ce à quoi vous pensiez.

- Vous lisez très mal dans mes pensées alors que diriez vous d'arrêter ?

J'ai dégluti, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'accusais de quelque chose de ce genre et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner à la salle de bal. Olivier était bien moins terrifiant et avec lui je n'avais pas l'impression de marcher sur des braises ardentes en permanence. J'ai fait un pas sur le côté, puis j'ai voulu me retourner pour commencer à descendre, en vain. J'ai fermé les yeux devant cette sensation connue espérant que c'était juste un effet de mon imagination, ça ne pouvait pas arriver deux fois dans la même soirée, et surtout pas avec lui.

- Un problème miss ? Une autre réflexion à faire ?

- Non professeur.

Je l'ai regardé avancé vers moi, si j'avais pu j'aurais dévalé les escaliers en quatrième vitesse mais j'étais bel et bien coincé.

- Alors pourquoi restez vous plantée là ?

- Parce que je ne peux plus avancer professeur.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une demeurée, a voulu faire un pas en avant mais sans succès. J'avais eu le vague espoir que peut-être le sort ne marcherait pas sur lui, c'est vrai par moment il faisait tellement peur que je ne sais pas le sort aurait pu s'annuler de lui-même.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il a de nouveau fait une tentative, sorti sa baguette pour prononcer quelques formules mais évidemment ça n'a rien résolu.

- Je crois que vous devriez lever le regard professeur.

S'il avait pu je crois qu'il m'aurait foudroyé sur place puis probablement incendier en voyant de quoi il retournait.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- Ais-je l'air de rire ?

- Faites le disparaître.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était de ma faute. C'était la meilleure, comme si j'avais envie de me retrouver dans cette situation avec lui. Plutôt que de m'embrasser il était bien capable de me tuer pour rompre le charme, même la fille la plus amoureuse du monde ne s'y serait pas risqué.

- Si je pouvais, vous ne croyez pas que je l'aurais déjà fait ?

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu pervers vous vous livrez mais je vous conseille d'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut menacer mais plutôt le gui. Vous savez très bien que personne ne peut le contrôler, je ne me suis pas découvert des talents surnaturels cette nuit.

Il m'énervait à me menacer du regard comme si j'étais la responsable, comme si quelqu'un avait envie de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- Et même si ça avait été le cas je ne les aurais certainement pas gaspillé pour ça. Je ne meurs pas d'envie de vous embrasser figurez vous.

J'ai fait demi tour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de m'en tirer mais bien sûr j'ai à nouveau buté contre cette paroi invisible. J'ai refait un essai juste au cas où et à mon plus grand étonnement j'ai pu avancé d'un pas. J'étais prête à faire part de cette bonne nouvelle au professeur Rogue, je me suis retournée et il était juste devant moi, vraiment très proche de moi.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

J'ai découvert que du moment qu'on ne s'éloignait pas on pouvait bien bouger où bon nous semblait sauf que ce n'était pas ça qui m'aidait beaucoup. J'ai reculé de plusieurs pas jusqu'à me retrouver coincée dans un des renfoncements du mur, ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée parce que maintenant j'étais complètement bloquée. J'ai détourné les yeux avant de poser mes mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, une manoeuvre futile vu la distance entre nous.

- Non …

Mon cœur battait la chamade mais je n'étais pas certaine que ça soit de peur. Il a pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à tourner le visage dans sa direction et c'était encore pire qu'avant. Je l'ai regardé quelques instants avant de me sentir obligée de fermer les yeux, ou plutôt non parce que contrairement à ce que j'avais prétendu l'idée qu'il m'embrasse n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il a marqué une pause juste avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les miennes, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me regarder mais je m'en moquais. Je suis restée immobile et deux secondes plus tard il m'embrassait pour de vrai.

Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le gui, je crois qu'un bref contact est suffisant pour que l'enchantement prenne fin, je croyais que c'était ce qu'il allait faire, s'avancer et mettre un terme à tout ça le plus rapidement possible mais il n'en a rien était. Le baiser s'est prolongé et ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec un simple contact buccal. J'étais complètement ailleurs, je n'ai pas pensé à protester quand ses mains sont venus entourer ma taille pour me rapprocher davantage de lui, encore moins quand il a approfondi le baiser. Je me suis retrouvée à m'accrocher à son cou pour en demander plus, c'était juste la sensation la plus exquise que j'ai jamais connu.

J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle quand il s'est détaché mais je n'en avais vraiment plus rien à faire de respirer. Mes mains ont agrippé sa chemise pour l'attirer vers moi, je crois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir parce qu'il est restée sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes, des secondes interminablement longues avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur, ça n'avait plus rien de doux si tenté soit-il que ça l'ait déjà été, mais ça rendait les choses encore meilleures.

Il a attrapé mes poignées entre ses mains pour les placer de chaque côté de mon visage, de temps en temps il se mettait à mordiller mes lèvres et là clairement je n'arrivais plus du tout à réfléchir. Je l'ai laissé faire, ce n'était pas si désagréable de n'avoir de contrôle sur rien du tout. Je n'ai pas cherché à me débattre et à vrai dire la seule chose que je regrettais c'était d'être en plein milieu du second étage, j'avais toujours trouvé répugnant les contacts plus poussés entre deux personnes mais là je n'aurais certainement pas dit non si on s'était retrouvé dans un endroit plus approprié.

La magie du moment s'est totalement brisée quand on a entendu des éclats de voix. Il s'est davantage serré contre moi pour qu'on ne nous voit pas mais je savais que tout était fini maintenant, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il me regardait à présent. Il s'est reculé immédiatement après qu'on soit sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, un peu comme si le contact l'avait brûlé et ça m'a vraiment attristé.

- L'enchantement est rompu, vous pouvez y aller.

- Alors c'était juste pour ça ?

J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure mais ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec une quelconque trace de désir pour lui.

- Pour quoi d'autre vouliez vous que ça soit ? Je vous ai juste donné ce que vous attendiez.

- Vous êtes un menteur.

J'ai baissé le regard, je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais tout ça mais c'était juste comme s'il m'avait brisé le cœur pourtant c'était forcément ce qui devait arriver.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez ne pas mourir d'envie de m'embrasser ? Vos actes prouvent le contraire.

- C'est vrai j'ai menti. Et alors ?

J'ai relevé les yeux et il paraissait surpris, j'avais réussi à faire taire le grand Severus Rogue, ça aurait dû me remonter le moral mais il n'en était rien.

- Qu'étais-je censée faire d'autre quand vous me regardez comme si je vous dégoûtais ou que j'avais la peste ? Je sais que vous en aviez envie mais jamais vous ne le reconnaitrez. Soyez tranquille je n'en parlerais à personne et vous n'aurez plus à vous sacrifier pour « me donner ce que j'attends ».

Je l'ai défié du regard, tournant les talons pour tomber tout droit sur Olivier qui montait les escaliers. Je suis restée figée alors qu'il nous regardait tour à tour finissant par finalement poser son attention sur moi.

- Je ne te voyais pas revenir, je me suis un peu inquiétée.

Il était mignon parce que ça se voyait sur son visage que c'était la réalité. Je lui ai souri avant de m'approcher pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Ce maudit fantôme avait bloqué les toilettes, le professeur Rogue est venu m'aider à sortir. Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait du soucis.

Il paraissait troublé par ce simple contact et puis il s'est mis à sourire comme un idiot, mais quelque part ça contribuait à son charme.

- On y retourne ?

Il m'a tendu le bras que j'ai pris sans hésiter et je suis parti sans un regard de plus pour le professeur Rogue. Demain j'allais devoir retourner chez moi et j'avais bien d'autres choses à penser que de me soucier de ses états d'âme. Je n'allais pas me jeter dans ses bras s'il ne voulait pas de moi, je n'étais pas pathétique à ce point.


	11. I don't need you

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce week-end ensoleillé, au cas où vous auriez un peu de temps voici le nouveau chapitre. Donc comme d'habitude merci à mes revieweuses :

- Caramelise : Oui je sais le coup du gui était prévisible à des kilomètres à la ronde, je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages secondaires ^^

- Noumea : Eliana n'est pas encore pathétique, elle a encore sa fierté par contre oui Severus est un gros menteur mais ça on ne le changera pas.

- Marion : Si tu peux t'inscrire sur ce site, n'hésite pas, je suis sûre qu'un tas d'auteur serait ravie de lire tes commentaires, pour moi c'est un grand plaisir en tout cas et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait plaisir. Leur relation évolue doucement en effet mais au bout de dix chapitres disons que j'ai décidé de donner un ( petit ) coup d'accélérateur et les faire un peu s'exprimer sur leur " relation ". Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le baiser, j'avais un peu peur que ça paraisse étrange mais comme tu l'as dit ce n'est qu'un homme faible ... En effet Eliana garde de la dignité mais pour combien de temps ? La pauvre est déjà en train de tomber amoureuse petit à petit ... ça aurait été plus facile pour elle si ça avait été d'Olivier mais comme souvent ce n'est jamais du bon garçon. J'espère que tu apprécieras les chapitres prochains et que tu les trouveras réaliste en tout cas ^^

- lovinghumanity5 : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, je vais continuer à essayer d'en poster un par semaine ^^

- Yuya777 : Merci ! Je suppose que la scène du baiser était très attendue, j'avais quelques doutes au sujet de celle-ci, à vrai dire je l'ai réécrit trois fois parce que je n'étais jamais satisfaite et que ça ne me paraissait pas crédible alors je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Figure toi que j'avais bien pensé à les faire imiter James et Sirius sauf que des étudiants seraient bien passés devant eux tôt ou tard et ils n'avaient pas besoin de public :p Je ne sais pas si à Serpentard on accepte l'amour entre personnes du même sexe mais Eliana est très ouverte et n'a pas de préjugé quelconque. Merci aussi pour Olivier, sauf que le pauvre je ne lui ai pas donné le meilleur rôle dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review et merci de me suivre dans chacune de mes histoires, ça me fait réellement très plaisir :)

A la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit donc normalement pas de retard prévu ^^

ps : Oui je suis une grosse sadique et j'assume totalement, mais bon ça se saurait si mes OC avaient la vie facile avec moi ...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

J'aurais aimé dire que j'étais heureuse d'être rentrée chez moi pour les fêtes mais c'était tout le contraire. La seule chose que j'attendais c'était des nouvelles de ma sœur pour pouvoir rendre visite à Ethan mais elle n'était visiblement pas pressée. J'avais trouvé un travail de serveuse dans un bar le soir et dans un café le jour pour passer le moins de temps possible chez moi mais même comme ça c'était encore trop long.

Je m'étais barricadée dans la salle de bain à l'aide d'un sortilège et de divers meubles, j'avais l'habitude maintenant c'était une mesure de sécurité. J'aurais préféré prendre une chambre dans un hôtel mais j'avais peur que ma sœur n'arrive pas à me localiser ou qu'elle ne fasse pas l'effort tout simplement. J'ai passé un pantalon de jogging et un tee shirt, il était presque minuit et c'est l'heure à laquelle mon beau-père est rentré. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où était passé ma mère mais je ne lui avais pas adressé le moindre mot depuis mon arrivée alors ça m'importait peu.

Je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre et je l'ai entendu me crier dessus. Des propos d'ivrognes incompréhensibles auxquels je ne faisais plus attention depuis longtemps mais cette-fois là il devait être dans un état pire qu'à son habitude parce qu'il a déboulé sans prévenir. Manque de chance pour moi il savait encore se servir de sa baguette malgré son état et je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir. Il m'a fait lâché la mienne et au bout d'un moment je suis quand même parvenu à quitter l'appartement.

Je crois que j'avais le nez cassé, en tout cas ça saignait, je m'étais probablement foulée le poignée gauche aussi sans parler du reste de mon corps qui me faisait souffrir. Dans ma fuite je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre quoique ce soit, ni baguette, ni manteau, ni chaussure. J'aurais pu rester dans le hall de l'immeuble et attendre qu'il se soit endormi mais je n'avais pas plus confiance dans le reste de mes voisins alors je me suis mise à déambuler dans la rue sans but précis.

On était en plein hiver et bien sûr il faisait froid mais comme je n'avais pas d'argent et vu l'heure qu'il était je voyais difficilement où je pouvais aller. Je me suis traînée jusqu'au parc qui n'était pas très loin, il y avait un petit abri qui était intégré dans un des jeux et c'est seulement en m'asseyant que j'ai pu voir la taille que faisait maintenant ma cheville. J'en avais vraiment assez de tout ça, je voulais jusque ça s'arrête et que je puisse être tranquille. Je me suis un peu recroquevillée en entendant un groupe de jeune passer à proximité et j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais certainement pas rester là toute la nuit.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance le bar dans lequel je travaillais serait encore ouvert si je m'y rendais maintenant et qu'ils accepteraient de me donner une des chambres qui se trouvait au dessus en échange de mon salaire. C'est avec cette idée que je me suis relevée mais j'ai vite compris que je n'irais pas très loin. Mon tee shirt était un peu déchiré par endroit avec des tâches de sang qui le parsemaient et je me demandais à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler. Je me suis tendu en entendant un homme m'interpeller pour me demander combien je prenais de la nuit, en d'autres circonstances je lui aurais répondu bien sèchement et si ça n'avait pas été suffisant je lui aurais montré que je n'avais pas peur de lui mais là je me voyais mal me battre dans mon état.

J'ai accéléré le pas autant que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un poser la main sur mon épaule. La réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre, j'ai attrapé sa main prête à lui mettre un coup de pied même si ça devait m'exposer à une douleur intense. Je me suis retenu dans mon geste au dernier moment en voyant de qui il s'agissait et vraiment je me suis dit que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ce parc. Ce n'était pas si mal au final, j'avais même un petit abri au cas où il aurait plu, seulement maintenant c'était un peu tard. Je me suis demandé s'il ne m'avait pas implanté une sorte de puce pour pouvoir me surprendre à chaque moment pitoyable de mon existence. Je réfléchissais à cette théorie quand l'ivrogne de la rue d'en face s'est à nouveau manifesté beuglant des insultes comme quoi il m'avait vu avant et qu'il fallait attendre son tour.

Je crois bien que la situation n'aurait pas pu être plus humiliante mais encore une fois je préférais ne pas m'avancer. Il m'a tendu un mouchoir pour mon nez, enfin c'Est-ce que je supposais et je l'ai vu disparaitre quelques instants dans une ruelle en compagnie de l'autre homme. J'aurais bien sûr pu me sauver mais je ne risquais pas d'aller très loin et si je me fiais à ma théorie de la puce il aurait vite fait de me retrouver. Je suis donc restée planté là finissant par m'assoir sur le bord du trottoir pour me reposer. J'avais posé ma tête sur mes genoux quelques instants et quand je l'ai relevé le professeur Rogue était de nouveau juste en face de moi. Le silence régnait et je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre homme, enfin ce n'était pas comme si je m'en souciais vraiment.

- Je vous emmène à l'hôpital.

Je m'étonnais un peu qu'il ne me demande pas ce qui était arrivé mais je suppose que je devais m'en estimer heureuse.

- Inutile, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos activités. Faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu.

- Dois-je employer la méthode forte ?

Je l'ai regardé atterrée, le pire c'est que j'étais certaine qu'il parlait sérieusement.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, vous n'avez qu'à m'ignorer comme à votre habitude.

La fin de la phrase n'était sans doute pas nécessaire et pas vraiment véridique non plus, si j'y réfléchissais bien il m'avait sauvé de situations dangereuses à de nombreuses reprises mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ça devait devenir une habitude.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant.

Il m'a prise par la main pour m'aider à me relever, j'ai bien pensé à protester mais il l'a attrapé malgré tout et je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de me redresser.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne veux juste pas venir avec vous.

- Il est certain que c'est une attitude très mâture.

Je rêvais où il avait tenté de faire de l'humour, il me tenait toujours par la main que je me suis empressée de retirer lui tournant le dos.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour l'hôpital alors je ne peux pas y aller. On se reverra à la rentrée je suppose.

Du moins si je survivais à cette nuit mais je n'allais pas mentionner ce détail. J'ai poussé un petit cri quand je me suis senti décoller du sol, il venait tout simplement de me soulever pour me déposer sur son épaule à la manière d'un vulgaire sac à pommes de terre. Je me suis débattu en gesticulant dans tous les sens mais ça n'a servi à rien, ça ne faisait que raffermir sa prise.

- Mais lâchez moi ! C'est du kidnapping !

- Vous aurez tout le temps de faire une déposition à l'hôpital.

J'ai continué à le maudire jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à transplaner pour atterrir devant l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste.

- Je vous préviens je dirais que c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça !

- Devrais-je vous assommer pour vous faire taire alors ?

N'étant pas sûre qu'il ne soit pas sérieux j'ai fini par me taire, il m'a reposé à terre et on avait à peine passé le hall qu'une infirmière venait me prendre en charge, à croire qu'il n'était pas si occupé que ça dans cet hôpital. Où était passé ses bons services d'urgence où on attendait plus de deux heures. Avec un peu de chance le professeur Rogue se serait lassé et j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser mais non il fallait que le service soit immédiat.

Un médicomage est venu m'examiner, j'ai dû boire des tas de potions atroces alors qu'il m'étalait une sorte de pâte à l'aspect immonde sur ma cheville et mon poignée, le pire c'est que celle-ci est progressivement rentrée dans ma peau et ça me donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. J'ai dû me déshabiller, je trouvais ça assez humiliant surtout qu'il essayait de me poser des questions qui je suppose se voulait subtil. Je devais me retenir de ne pas lui répondre assez sèchement mais il faisait juste son travail ce n'était pas à lui que je devais m'en prendre.

Je me suis sentie soulagée quand j'ai pu me rhabiller, un peu moins quand je suis sorti de la salle d'osculation et que j'ai vu le médecin discuter avec le professeur Rogue. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait pu leur dire sur nos relations pour qu'il lui parle de mon état mais ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. J'avais encore un peu mal partout mais la potion anesthésiante avait fait son effet, tellement que j'avais un peu la tête qui tournait.

- Vous pouvez la ramener chez vous mais il faudra faire attention à son état. Si elle vomit ou qu'elle a des maux de tête revenez sans attendre, ça pourrait être le signe de lésions cérébrales.

Je me demandais de quoi il parlait en mentionnant le « chez vous » mais je n'ai pas tardé à le comprendre. On est repassé par l'accueil et sans que j'ai mon mot à dire il est allé payer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, je n'aimais pas avoir à devoir quoique ce soit à quelqu'un mais à cause de toutes ses potions ingurgitées d'un coup je me sentais un peu faible et incapable de protester. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'hôpital et je ne sais pas chercher un quelconque endroit pour la nuit mais avant que j'ai pu faire un pas il m'avait saisi par les épaules pour transplaner.

On a atterri tout droit dans une sorte de chambre, du moins je crois parce que ma vue était assez trouble. Il me tenait toujours et heureusement parce que je crois que je serais tombée sinon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on m'avait donné à l'hôpital mais c'était sacrément fort. Je me suis entendu protester et dire que je voulais partir mollement mais ça n'a pas eu beaucoup d'incidence. J'ai continué à râler jusqu'au moment de me retrouver sur le lit, je ne savais plus trop ce que je racontais, probablement n'importe quoi parce que ça l'a fait sourire. Oui le professeur Rogue a souri et même si c'était pour se moquer de moi c'était tellement rare que ça m'a fait taire. La suite n'est pas très glorieuse, je me suis tout simplement endormi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je me voyais très bien en train de le regarder et la seconde d'après j'étais plongée dans le brouillard et je me disais que cet oreiller était vraiment confortable.

Autant dire que quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin ce n'était pas en douceur mais en sursautant d'un seul coup, comme si dans mon rêve je m'étais brusquement rendu compte que j'étais dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Je ne le souhaite vraiment à personne, c'était vraiment horrible comme sensation. J'étais toute seule dans la pièce, ça me rappelait un peu mon incident à Poudlard mais en pire. J'ai vu que des affaires de femme étaient posées sur la chaise près du bureau ainsi que des pantoufles à l'aspect assez douteux recouverte d'une espèce de fourrure rose. J'ai haussé un sourcil sans y faire plus attention, remarquant qu'ici aussi il y avait la même photo qu'à Poudlard, me demandant qui pouvait bien être cette fille.

Je suis sorti de la chambre avec l'idée peu louable de me sauver au plus vite, je crois que j'avais déjà amassée assez de honte pour toute une vie mais ça c'était sans compter sur l'elfe de maison qui m'attendait juste derrière la porte.

- Bonjour miss, avez-vous bien dormi ? Le maître m'a demandé de vous servir le petit déjeuner et de vous faire visiter les lieux. Dois-je porter vos affaires jusqu'à la douche ?

- Mes affaires ?

J'étais complètement perdue me demandant de quoi il parlait quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers la chaise que j'avais aperçu plus tôt et se saisir des vêtements qui y étaient posés, faisant léviter les pantoufles jusqu'à moi.

- Gipsy les a choisi spécialement pour vous, Gipsy a pris le plus joli des modèles. Le maître a choisi les vêtements et Gipsy les pantoufles. Miss n'aime pas les pantoufles ?

- Euh je … si si je les aime beaucoup.

J'avais été prise de court mais quand j'avais constaté qu'elle était sur le point d'aller s'écraser la tête contre le bureau j'avais préféré donner cette réponse qui parut l'enthousiasmer. J'ai été obligé de les mettre, au moins même si c'était moche c'était confortable. Je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus quand elle m'a conduite jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'ai commencé à prendre peur quand elle m'a proposé de m'aider , réussissant à la faire finalement sortir mais non sans mal.

J'étais sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour m'obliger à rester me demandant quand même où il était passé. Par habitude j'ai barricadé la porte en mettant la chaise sous la poignée, jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiet avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il y avait un flacon de savon et un autre de shampooing pour fille qui n'avaient encore jamais été ouvert et quand je suis sorti j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait également deux serviettes roses qui m'attendaient sur lesquelles étaient posées une brosse à dent, une brosse pour mes cheveux et même de la crème hydratante. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir atterri sur une autre planète encore plus en examinant les vêtements que l'elfe avait posé sur l'armoire. Malgré moi j'ai souri en imaginant le professeur Rogue se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements pour femmes, les deux n'allaient tellement pas ensemble que j'ai presque cru que j'étais en train de rêver seulement la douleur que je ressentais un peu partout ça ce n'était pas imaginaire.

Néanmoins aussi forte que soit la douleur, je l'ai totalement oublié en remarquant les sous vêtements cachés par la jupe qui était au dessus. Si j'avais voulu me rassurer je me serais dit que c'était Gipsy qui les avait choisi mais à la simple idée que ce ne soit pas le cas je me suis sentie rougir. Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient à ma taille, vert et en dentelle, si c'était Gipsy elle aurait probablement choisi du rose, quelque chose d'enfantin, pas ça. Je me suis demandée comment il pouvait connaître ma taille, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une information publique et je l'imaginais mal maître dans l'art de deviner ce genre de chose. Quoique je ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir, c'est vrai quand j'y réfléchissais de manière plus approfondie je ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur lui, c'était peut être un pervers ou un vrai psychopathe et moi j'étais chez lui où il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi.

Finalement j'aurais très bien pu ne pas les mettre mais c'était encore pire de ne pas mettre de sous vêtement alors je me suis résignée. Après avoir passé le sous pull noir, le pull cache cœur violet foncé et la jupe grise j'ai été forcé de constater que ce n'était pas si mal comme tenue sauf que jouer à la poupée avec moi dans ce rôle n'était pas vraiment pour me plaire. J'ai fini d'enfiler les bas et de me préparer et je suis sorti avec mes affaires pleines de sang de la salle de bain. Gipsy m'attendait, elle a claqué des doigts et mes affaires ont disparu, comme aspirés dans les airs.

- Gipsy s'en occupe. Miss est très jolie comme ça, miss devrait manger maintenant.

- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue est là ?

- Le maître est sorti mais je dois prendre soin de vous.

- Ecoute c'est très gentil, vraiment, mais je dois rentrer chez moi et aller au travail …

J'ai cru qu'elle allait à nouveau s'éclater le crâne contre le bureau et à cause de scrupules stupides j'ai été obligé de m'assoir à table et de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Par la suite j'ai été obligé de trouver des excuses pour sortir, ayant toute échoué plus misérablement les unes que les autres, avant que le professeur Rogue décide de se montrer. J'aurais pu croire que j'allais enfin pouvoir m'échapper, c'est vrai il n'avait aucune raison de me garder ici mais à la place j'ai juste eu le droit de me rassoir avec une potion à la couleur et à l'odeur atroce posée devant moi.

- Des migraines ce matin ?

- Est-ce que je peux partir ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de boire sa mixture, pas plus que de lui faire la discussion. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour moi, c'était forcément qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi.

- Des nausées ? Des douleurs ?

- Vous êtes devenus médicomage sans que j'en sois informée ?

- Vous préférez retourner à l'hôpital ?

J'ai soupiré un peu agacée me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour subir tout ça.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien.

- Plus vous mentirez, plus vous resterez longtemps ici.

- J'ai juste un peu mal mais ce n'est pas grave.

- A quel endroit ?

- Ecoutez je vous suis très reconnaissante pour cette nuit et je vous rembourserais pour l'hôpital, pour les vêtements et pour tout le reste mais tout ça est un peu trop … Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Je me suis levée pour me diriger vers la sortie mais il m'a bloqué la route, je commençais à avoir un peu peur même si je n'allais probablement jamais le reconnaître.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je savais qu'il faisait référence à mes blessures, il aurait été trop beau qu'il ne pose jamais la question mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je devais lui répondre. J'ai voulu le contourner et quand il a levé le bras j'ai eu un réflexe stupide, je me suis protégée la tête. Oui sur le moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper mais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion j'ai réalisé que c'était sans doute juste pour m'empêcher de passer la porte et me barrer le passage. Je l'ai regardé un peu honteuse avant de détourner le regard et de m'engouffrer vers la sortie. Au moment où j'ai senti l'air frais sur mon visage j'ai également senti un manteau et une paire de chaussures apparaitre sur moi, j'ai froncé les sourcils mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus.

Il fallait vraiment être fou pour avoir hâte de rentrer dans un lieu pareil, je savais que rester chez le professeur Rogue était bien mieux pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement. C'était peut être de la fierté mal placé, ou le fait que je rejetais toute aide en bloc mais le résultat était le même. Quand je suis entrée je me suis un peu inquiétée du silence qui régnait et j'avais toutes les raisons pour puisque quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais coincée contre le mur. Il m'a demandé où j'avais passé la nuit, où était l'argent que je m'étais fait, qu'il en avait assez de mon air supérieur et que si j'aimais ça il allait me donner exactement ce que je voulais.

Mes pieds ont décollé du sol quand il a commencé à m'étrangler, c'était un peu la même sensation qu'avec la fumée à Poudlard mais en pire. Je l'entendais enlever sa ceinture pendant que j'essayais de me débattre mais au moment où j'ai commencé à voir des petits points blanc la pression s'est soudainement relâchée et je suis tombée par terre en toussant. Même si j'étais encore sonnée, j'ai eu tout le loisir de voir le poing du professeur Rogue s'abattre sur le visage de mon beau père. Etrange comme j'aurais plutôt imaginé que dans une situation pareille il se serait plutôt servi uniquement de sa baguette. J'avais un peu de mal à le visualiser autrement que glacial et là c'était tout le contraire. Je me suis relevée avec un peu de mal me retenant au mur.

- Vous allez chercher vos affaires et on rentre.

Je n'ai pas pensé à débattre de la question vu le ton qu'il avait employé, il paraissait réellement furieux et je me suis sentie obligée d'obéir. J'ai pris quasiment l'intégralité de ma chambre dans un sac que j'avais agrandi pour qu'il n'ait pas de fond, retrouvant avec plaisir ma baguette. Quand je suis sorti dans le couloir le professeur Rogue m'attendait déjà en me tenant la porte. Je préférais ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait alors je n'ai pas regardé me contentant de rejoindre la sortie.

Le trajet s'est fait dans le silence, je dois avouer que je regardais plutôt mes bottes que le paysage et qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre le professeur Rogue et moi. Mon courage était parti très très loin, je me sentais surtout misérable et pathétique. On aurait pu transplaner mais il ne l'avait pas proposé et je n'osais pas prendre la parole. On est passé à côté du parc où je m'étais arrêté la nuit dernière, il était désert comme à l'ordinaire. Aucun enfant ne jouait là dedans, il y avait surtout des canettes au sol et alors que je m'attardais là-dessus je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que le professeur Rogue s'était arrêté. Je me suis retournée pour l'interroger du regard et rien qu'en voyant ses yeux je savais qu'il était toujours furieux mais je ne saisissais pas très bien pourquoi.

- Vous êtes d'une totale inconscience. Pourquoi être retournée là bas ? Je suppose que la même chose s'était déjà produite la veille. Peut-être même avant.

Je n'aimais pas trop son regard inquisiteur, c'était mon problème, pas le sien.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant que vous pouvez gronder, j'ai peut-être fait un mauvais choix, une erreur de jugement mais …

- Un mauvais choix ? C'est un euphémisme. A croire que vous aimez ça.

- Que j'aime me faire …

Je crois qu'il a su qu'il avait été trop loin mais je m'en moquais, serrant plus fort la lanière de mon sac.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, j'adore me faire frapper, c'est l'un de mes penchants secret. Ca reste entre nous d'accord ?

Je n'avais plus aucune envie de le suivre, me remettant en route avec l'envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Visiblement il ne voyait pas ça du même œil parce que quelques minutes plus tard il était juste devant moi, transplanage certainement.

- Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

- Ailleurs.

Encore une fois je l'avais contrarié et ça me faisait me demander pourquoi il insistait autant puisque ça finissait toujours de la même façon.

- Ce ailleurs a un nom ?

- Parfaitement, c'est un charmant endroit où on sert de l'alcool à des hommes qui viennent profiter du distrayant spectacle qui leur ait proposé. Pour ma part je me contente du service boisson en petite tenue mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais ma place sur la scène si j'y met du mien, avec mes penchants ce ne sera pas trop difficile je pense.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Libre à vous de le croire ou non. Je prends mon service à 20 heures si vous avez le cœur à venir vérifier.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me plaisait autant d'enfoncer le couteau, peut être parce que je savais que dire ça le ferait encore plus enrager. Pourtant en théorie il n'y avait aucune raison, j'étais majeure, je ne faisais rien que la morale réprouve mais ça paraissait profondément le mettre en colère.

- On se voit ce soir ?

Je lui ai fait un grand sourire avant de rejeter mes cheveux en arrière prête à passer à côté de lui et poursuivre ma route. Encore une fois c'était bien naïf de ma part parce qu'il m'a retenu en m'attrapant par le poignée. Quelque part je me doutais qu'il aurait une réaction de ce genre et je crois même que je le faisais exprès rien que pour le provoquer.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de me voir dans mon uniforme ?

- Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Je lui avais demandé ça le plus innocemment du monde, sentant qu'il était à deux doigt d'exploser.

- Votre petit jeu ne m'amuse pas du tout. Vous allez démissionner.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? J'ai besoin d'argent et les hommes là bas sont comme qui dirait très généreux …

Il a resserré son étreinte sur mon poignée mais je m'en moquais, continuant à le défier du regard.

- Parce que je ne le supporterais pas.

Pour le coup j'en suis restée bouche bée, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'ai essayé de chercher une signification cachée à cette phrase mais il n'y en avait aucune sauf les évidentes. Toute trace de colère s'est envolée chez moi et je suis restée plantée là comme une idiote sans savoir quoi dire.

- Je … et pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de vos états d'âme … vous n'avez pas beaucoup pensé aux miens après qu'on se soit embrassés sous le gui …

C'était peut-être bas de lui rappeler ce fait à ce moment précis mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire, c'était une preuve de ma stupidité, dire quelque chose qui risquait de l'énerver après qu'il m'ait avoué quelque chose qui me faisait plutôt plaisir. Je l'ai senti relâcher la pression sur mon poignée, j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'avais été trop loin et qu'il allait me dire de partir mais comme d'habitude je me trompais dès que ça le concernait. A la place ses doigts sont allés s'entrelacer aux miens, son autre main s'est posée sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui et la seconde d'après on s'embrassait.


	12. A difficult relationship

Merci à Lollie Lovegood, Matsuyama, Aulandra1707, xxShimyxx, Caramelise, noumea, Yuya777, Korantening et Marion. Toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis la dernière fois mais puisque j'ai encore de l'avance ça va ... en tout cas vos commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup ^^

Pour te répondre Marion, en effet le chapitre était plus long, tout comme celui-ci, il faut croire qu'être en dehors de Poudlard m'inspire. Je ne me voyais pas du tout décrire ce genre de scène, tout le monde comprend très bien de quoi il s'agit sans trop de détail, après pour savoir si elle verra son neveu on ne le saura pas tout de suite. Comme tu as pu le deviner le portrait n'est pas là par hasard, Eliana va en effet se poser quelques questions, et puis le grand amour de Severus ça a toujours été Lily et personne d'autre ... Pour ce qui est des querelles tu vas être servie, je crois que naturellement j'ai un penchant sadique qui me pousse à les faire se disputer, il faut dire que c'est tellement facile ... j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ^^

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je sais que leur relation est très étrange mais il faut dire qu'avec Severus tout est étrange ...

A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

Après le baiser je n'ai plus rien dit, je préférais me taire pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher, restant dans ses bras alors qu'il nous faisait transplaner. Contrairement à la veille on a atterri dans une autre chambre qui je le supposais était celle d'ami. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau. Pas de décoration à l'exception du couvre lit rose qui faisait qu'on ne voyait que ça dans la pièce aux murs gris. Je me doutais très bien de qui l'avait choisi, c'était loin d'être ma couleur préférée mais je ne détestais pas non plus, heureusement pour moi.

- Vous devriez vous installer, je vous attends au salon.

Ce n'était peut être pas une phrase très chaleureuse mais c'était déjà mieux que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Il est sorti et j'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires en me faisant la réflexion que tout ça était quand même trop étrange. Gipsy m'a aidé à mettre les vêtements dans l'armoire alors que je me contentais de déposer mes affaires de cours sur le bureau et les quelques babioles que je possédais sur la table de chevet. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir ici non plus, pas plus que dans le reste de la maison, ce n'était pas que j'étais une fanatique de mon apparence mais j'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi je ressemblais avant de le rejoindre. Je me suis contentée de lisser mes cheveux avec mes doigts et d'enlever mon manteau que Gipsy s'est empressée de prendre avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il m'attendait assis dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains qu'il a refermé en me voyant arriver. Il n'y avait pas de télé mais le poste de radio était en train de diffuser des chansons qui dataient d'une dizaine d'année en fond sonore à très faible volume. En temps normal j'ai toujours l'air sûre de moi comme si rien ne pouvait me perturber mais là j'étais plutôt très timide et c'était très déplaisant comme sensation. Je me suis assise à bonne distance et j'ai vraiment failli faire un bond en le voyant approcher. J'étais vraiment ridicule, il y a quelques minutes j'étais en train de le provoquer sans la moindre gêne et là j'agissais en pauvre jeune fille effarouchée que je n'avais jamais été.

C'était de sa faute parce qu'il m'impressionnait alors que d'ordinaire je me moquais pas mal des hommes. Pour la plupart je les trouvais stupide et dénué d'intérêt mais lui c'était différent. Je me suis décidée à porter mon regard sur lui quand j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule puis ses doigts effleurer doucement mon cou. J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait probablement des marques, une des conséquences de ne pas avoir de miroir sinon je l'aurais remarqué avant. J'ai pris ma baguette prononçant une des formules que je connaissais par cœur à force de l'utiliser qui servait à les rendre invisible avant de remettre celle-ci dans ma botte.

- Je sais que je suis idiote d'y être retournée, pas la peine de me le dire.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je me suis redressée pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Il était resté à côté de moi, mon genou effleurait sa cuisse et rien que cette scène paraissait invraisemblable.

- Tout à l'heure vous m'avez suivi non ?

- J'y étais bien obligé étant donné votre don inné pour vous attirer des problèmes.

- Non c'est faux.

J'ai marqué un silence ayant parlé sans réfléchir, étant troublée par le fait qu'il me regardait sans sourciller un instant.

- C'est faux, vous n'y étiez pas obligé. Vous devez croire que je suis ingrate de me comporter comme ça après tout ce que vous faites pour moi, je devrais me contenter de vous remercier mais je … je ne comprends pas quel est votre intérêt là dedans.

- Autre que vous garder en vie ?

Il disait ça pour me taquiner j'en avais conscience mais c'était assez étrange de lui parler de cette manière, sans dispute, sans rien, juste normalement.

- Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez tout ça pour tous vos étudiants ou alors laissez moi vous dire que votre maison est trop petite.

- Tous mes étudiants n'attirent pas les catastrophes comme vous le faites.

- Alors il n'y a pas de raison ? Ce sont juste des actes totalement altruistes ? Vous cachez bien votre jeu quand même, qui aurait pu dire que derrière votre visage sévère se cachait un tel bon samaritain.

Il a haussé un sourcil et j'ai eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé, plutôt que de m'enfoncer j'ai opté pour une autre méthode qui avait porté ses fruits dans le passé et je l'ai embrassé. Etrangement ça m'a été très facile, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et la suite s'est faite très naturellement. Il a passé son bras dans mon dos pour me rapprocher et quand le baiser a pris fin je suis restée là sans bouger ou sans chercher à me dégager alors que pourtant les contacts physiques n'avaient jamais été ce que je préférais.

- Je ne voulais pas dire de mal de votre visage.

- J'aime assez cette méthode de pardon.

J'en ai presque eu le souffle coupé quand il s'est mis à sourire, ce n'était tellement pas lui mais en même temps j'avais l'impression d'être spéciale de le voir se comporter ainsi avec moi. Il y a eu un appel et alors qu'il allait répondre j'ai inspecté la pièce, me dirigeant vers la cheminée en examinant le cadre photo où se trouvait toujours la même fille. C'était une photo différente où elle était seule, elle semblait heureuse et si j'y regardais bien elle me ressemblait un peu. Je me demandais vraiment de qui il pouvait s'agir mais je ne pense pas que j'avais le droit de poser des questions de cette nature. Si c'était sa petite amie il ne m'aurait certainement pas emmené chez lui mais pour qu'il ait des photos d'elle partout elle devait être importante à ses yeux.

- Je sors faire une course, je serais probablement de retour dans moins de deux heures.

Je me suis contentée d'acquiescer, le voyant hésiter sur le pas de porte avant que finalement il ne se décide à sortir. Où il allait n'était pas mes affaires mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir si c'était pour rejoindre cette fille. Il en avait tout à fait le droit, c'est vrai on avait fait que s'embrasser quelques fois ça ne signifiait rien du tout et je ne devais pas me faire d'idées. Rejoignant la chambre d'ami, j'ai été récupéré mon uniforme de serveuse que j'ai mis dans mon sac à la va vite avant de sortir à mon tour. Gipsy n'avait pas l'air très en accord avec cette idée mais apparemment elle n'avait pas reçu d'instruction pour m'en empêcher alors elle m'a laissé faire.

Etant donné la réaction qu'il avait eu plus tôt et ne souhaitant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu j'ai été démissionné. Ca ne me manquerait certainement pas mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire gagner de l'argent pour le rembourser. Mon autre emploi n'était pas aussi régulier, le patron se contentait de m'appeler quand l'une de ses serveuses ne pouvait pas venir, autant dire que je ne comptais pas du tout là-dessus. Je me suis promenée un peu sur le chemin du retour, je me demandais si on allait passer Noël ensemble ou si ma sœur allait se décider à me donner de ses nouvelles. J'avais déjà acheté un cadeau pour Ethan mais je ne savais pas si j'étais censée en offrir un aussi à mon hôte. Quand j'y pensais ce serait la moindre des politesses mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui donner.

Quand j'ai rejoint sa maison une heure plus tard il était déjà rentré et il ne paraissait pas spécialement content ou alors c'était son air naturel je ne savais plus.

- Où étiez vous ?

Il n'a pas attendu pour m'interroger, j'en ai été un peu surprise me retrouvant prise de court.

- Pourquoi c'est une prison ici ? Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ?

- Pas sans me prévenir.

Je me suis demandée s'il était sérieux mais j'avais bel et bien l'impression que oui.

- Et bien désolé mais vous étiez indisponible et j'avais des choses à faire. D'ailleurs vous non plus vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous vous rendiez.

J'ai enlevé mon manteau pour le poser sur un cintre puis mes chaussures que j'ai remplacé par les magnifique pantoufle qu'on m'avait offerte avant de me diriger vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Quelles étaient ces choses ?

J'avais un peu de mal avec le principe de devoir rendre des comptes, peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. J'essayais de prendre sur moi en pensant qu'il avait peut être craint le pire, c'est vrai que mon passé ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

- J'ai été démissionné, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

- Vous êtes retournée là bas seule ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne partout où je vais, je vous l'ait déjà dit je ne suis pas une enfant.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le perturbait tant, il aurait dû être heureux que j'ai renoncé à ce travail mais à la place il paraissait contrarié. J'avais renoncé à le comprendre, c'était bien trop compliqué pour moi.

- Vous avez été voir un autre homme ?

Je suis restée interloquée par la question qui n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion en cours me demandant si je n'avais pas raté un épisode. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça le regardait, ni même pourquoi ça l'intéressait. En tout cas plus je mettais de temps à répondre, plus il paraissait mécontent.

- Vous êtes bien sorti rencontrer votre petite amie non ? Moi je n'ai pas posé de question.

Il semblait se demander de quoi je parlais, enfin j'en avais l'impression, ce n'était pas facile de lire les expressions sur le visage de quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi renfermé quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous savez bien la fille sur les photos. Je ne suis pas stupide et puis vous pouvez voir qui vous voulez, ça ne me concerne pas.

Il y a eu un silence, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bourde, sensation qui se confirma quand sans un mot il est parti s'enfermer dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Gipsy m'a indiqué que c'était son laboratoire mais a bien entendu refusé de me dire quoique ce soit sur cette fameuse fille. Je suis allée faire mes devoirs faute de mieux, les refermant en constatant qu'il était un peu plus de 18 heures pour me diriger vers la cuisine. J'ai cru que l'elfe allait se suicider en me voyant sortir une casserole, elle est allée se cogner la tête un peu partout dans la cuisine avant que je ne lui dise que j'aurais absolument besoin de son aide et que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seule.

C'était faux, j'aurais très bien été capable de me débrouiller même si je ne savais pas où était rangé les affaires mais c'était plus reposant de la voir m'aider que d'essayer de se tuer en faisant un boucan insupportable. J'ai décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre en toquant à la porte du professeur Rogue pour lui apporter le dîner, porte qui se révélait en faite ouverte. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à l'arrière salle de celle de potions de Poudlard , en un peu plus petit peut-être. Je me suis approchée pour poser le plateau sur la table alors qu'il était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

- Je n'ai été voir personne d'autre, j'ai juste été me promener quand j'ai eu fini. Et puis je vous ai fait votre dîner …

Il a continué à écrire jusqu'à arriver en bas du parchemin, j'étais prête à faire demi tour quand il m'a retenu par la main pour me faire atterrir tout droit sur ses genoux. C'était assez gênant mais en même temps je crois que j'aimais ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de mentir ?

Je me fis la réflexion que si j'avais menti la première fois je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à le faire une seconde fois mais ça ne paraissait pas être ce qu'il fallait dire pour désamorcer la situation.

- Très bien j'avoue, Gipsy m'a aidé pour le dîner mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix.

Il m'a regardé sans rien dire mais il ne paraissait plus en colère et puis j'étais toujours sur ses genoux ce qui était un bon signe.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, mon assiette m'attend au salon.

Il a posé sa main sur ma hanche, je pouvais sentir son bras frôler mon dos et je supposais que ça voulait dire que je devais rester là. Mon regard est passé de sa main à ses yeux avant que je ne me décide à passer mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. J'ai senti son autre main se poser juste au dessus de la première puis dévier dans mon dos pour me rapprocher davantage de lui. Il embrassait vraiment très bien mais je supposais que c'était dû à l'expérience.

Très étrangement et pour une raison qui m'échappait il n'a pas cherché à aller plus loin. Il aurait pourtant eu tout le loisir de le faire, il n'y avait même rien qui l'en empêchait et c'était un homme adulte, je doutais un peu qu'il attende quelques mois avant de passer au stade supérieur. Au bout d'un moment on s'est détaché, je l'ai laissé finir de travailler et je suis allée manger en compagnie de Gipsy. C'était plutôt plaisant comme mode de vie même si c'était plus que déroutant.

Néanmoins il ne fallait pas que je m'y habitue trop, c'était juste pour quelques jours, les vacances tout au plus et ensuite les choses reprendraient leur cours normal. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'en parler parce que ça paraissait logique. J'avais un peu le cœur serré de penser qu'ensuite on ne s'embrasserait plus jamais mais c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer et de toute manière ce n'était pas comme si j'avais des sentiments. Je traversais juste une mauvaise passe et il était là, c'était un peu le complexe du sauveur. Je suis allée continuer un peu mes devoirs avant d'aller me changer pour la nuit me demandant si j'étais censée lui dire bonne nuit. J'ai regardé ma tenue d'un œil critique, un vieux tee shirt trop grand et un pantalon usé n'était peut-être pas très adéquat. Pas que je m'intéressais à ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était juste gênant de se présenter comme ça devant n'importe qui.

J'étais en train de me dire qu'il valait mieux aller au lit sans se poser de questions quand j'ai entendu toquer à la porte. J'ai à nouveau jeté un coup d'œil à ma tenue et j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait approprié, je me suis débarrassée à toute hâte de mon pantalon donnant un coup de pied pour qu'il atterrisse sous le lit avant d'aller ouvrir le plus naturellement possible. A mon avis je devais plutôt avoir l'air très crispée mais c'était généralement ce qui se produisait quand on restait comme une imbécile agrippée à la poignée de porte sans savoir quoi faire.

Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à ce que j'avais sur le dos. C'est vrai que j'étais stupide, pourquoi Est-ce que ça l'aurait intéressé ?

- Vous ne manquez de rien ?

- Non … Non tout va bien.

J'avais un peu froid comme ça ne pouvant m'empêcher de me frotter les jambes l'une contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être différente avec lui mais pas d'une bonne façon. Oui j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être encore une gamine bonne à rien mais face à lui je suppose que je ne devais pas être la seule à ressentir ça.

- Demain je devrais m'absenter pour la journée, Gipsy sera là si vous avez un problème.

- Ca ira, je sais m'occuper de moi vous savez.

Il paraissait un peu dubitatif mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. J'étais certaine qu'il allait probablement revoir cette femme, je me demandais si elle connaissait mon existence mais c'était peu probable. C'était dangereux de m'héberger ici, si elle passait à l'improviste il aurait quelques problèmes mais je supposais que si ça arrivait il se contenterait de dire que j'étais une de ses étudiantes désespérées et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était d'ailleurs peut être la vérité. Il s'est contenté de me dire bonne nuit et de rejoindre sa chambre et c'Est-ce qui m'a fait dire qu'on avait strictement aucune relation.

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin il y avait du courrier pour moi sur la table, je ne cherchais même plus à comprendre comment les hiboux faisaient pour localiser les sorciers ça m'échappait totalement. J'ai appelé Chloé pour lui dire que j'acceptais de déjeuner avec elle, le téléphone moldu étant quand même bien plus pratique que les lettres. On était censées rejoindre Morgane dans l'après-midi et ça me faisait repenser à ce que j'avais surpris dans notre dortoir. J'ai passé le manteau et les chaussures qui étaient apparues toute seule sur moi la veille au dessus d'une de mes robes et je suis sorti en disant à Gipsy de ne pas m'attendre.

Chloé était déjà installée quand je suis arrivée, elle avait semble-t-il coupé ses cheveux. Bouclés ils lui arrivaient désormais un peu au dessus de l'épaule ce qui lui allait en faite vraiment bien.

- Tu as été chez le coiffeur ? C'est jolie.

- Tu … Tu trouves ? C'est Morgane qui m'a convaincue …

Je me suis assise, passant ma commande avant de reporter mon attention sur elle. A la façon dont elle avait prononcé le prénom de ma meilleure amie je craignais vraiment le pire.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle a paru choqué et certes j'avoue que j'aurais pu y mettre davantage de forme mais pourquoi s'embarrasser de faire des détours.

- C'est … Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes … on est deux filles …

- Je vous ai vu le soir du bal.

Je crois qu'on pouvait difficilement être plus rouge qu'elle à ce moment là mais quelque part ça contribuait à son charme.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embarrasser.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça … répugnant ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour avoir un aperçu de tout ce que vous aviez fait …

C'était juste pour la taquiner mais elle a à nouveau piquer un fard et j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus sérieuse.

- Je plaisantais Chloé, je ne suis pas choquée parce que vous êtes deux filles si c'est ta question. Chacun a le droit de faire ce qui lui plait.

Elle a commencé à reprendre des couleurs un peu plus normale quand on nous a apporté nos plats et j'ai décidé de poursuivre.

- Seulement tu sais Morgane est un peu … comment te dire … elle fera vraiment tout pour avoir la vie qu'elle a choisi et ça n'implique pas se mettre en couple avec une autre fille …

- Je sais bien … mais comment je vais faire Liana ? Tu sais je … je l'aime vraiment. Je suis tellement contente quand elle m'accorde de l'attention mais ensuite …

Elle paraissait vraiment désespérée et ça m'a réellement fait de la peine pour elle. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort, il ne servait à rien de lui dire d'essayer de l'oublier parce que ce n'était jamais aussi facile.

- Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, lui demander ce qu'il en est pour elle.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

Je me doutais un peu de la réponse de Morgane, Chloé était probablement son nouveau jouet du moment dont elle allait se lasser au bout d'un moment. C'était plutôt cruel et même si d'habitude je n'intervenais pas dans ce qu'elle faisait j'allais essayer de l'en dissuader. Je n'étais peut-être pas très proche de Chloé mais c'était une gentille fille elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Bien sûr, allez mange je m'occupe de tout.

Evidemment c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce que quand on a retrouvé Morgane deux heures plus tard il a été quasiment impossible de placer un mot tant elle était bavarde et enthousiaste de cette sortie.

- Non mais attends un peu toi, qu'Est-ce que tu as sur le dos ?

Je me suis figée, examinant mon manteau sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Moi je le trouvais beau, c'était peut être un cadeau que je n'aurais pas dû accepter mais je me voyais mal dire au professeur Rogue que je n'en voulais pas. Il m'aurait probablement foudroyé du regard si j'avais essayé de le lui rendre.

- Où est ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Pourquoi il n'est pas beau ?

- Pas beau ? Il est merveilleux oui, c'est un des nouveaux articles de la collection Witchclothe. C'est une pièce limitée, il est genre impossible à trouver même pour moi. Et mais … tu … Donne moi tes chaussures !

Je me suis demandée si elle n'était pas devenue folle, on avait l'air maligne à courir en pleine rue avec Morgane qui me menaçait de me stupéfixier si je ne lui lançais pas mes chaussures dans les cinq secondes. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui provenait un tel engouement, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient belles même si je n'étais pas une spécialiste en chaussure mais j'ai compris qu'elles étaient elles aussi une édition limitée d'un autre créateur. Je me suis sentie très mal à l'aise, qu'Est-ce qui avait pris au professeur Rogue de m'acheter tout ça ? Je doutais qu'il soit riche, quoique je ne connaissais rien sur lui en faite.

- A toi de décider comment on la joue, soit tu me dis gentiment où tu t'es procuré ces merveilles, soit j'emploie la force …

J'ai dégluti parce qu'elle paraissait sérieuse mais Chloé elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Ce … C'est ma sœur. Son mari est assez aisé je crois …

Elle a paru dubitative un instant avant de finalement me faire un grand sourire, venant me prendre par le bras pour continuer à avancer.

- Tu lui diras que je n'ai rien contre les cadeaux moi non plus, je prends bien soin de sa petite sœur après tout …

Chloé avait l'air contrarié par notre rapprochement mais je me voyais mal me dégager.

- J'ai d'ailleurs une surprise pour toi … Devine qui j'ai invité à venir faire la fête avec nous ce soir ?

J'ai un peu tiqué au mot fête, personne ne m'avait parlé de fête. Devant mon air ahuri elle a paru encore plus amusée, nous faisant entrer dans un magasin, du moins c'Est-ce que je croyais parce qu'à l'intérieur il y avait certes des vêtements mais en nombre limité et pas seulement.

- Oh Chloé ne t'a rien dit ? Ce soir on sort ma belle et pour l'occasion on va se faire coiffer et maquiller ici. C'est une soirée très importante pour moi, il y aura plein de partis très acceptable mais je ne pouvais pas y aller sans ma meilleure amie.

Je me demandais si elle réalisait que ça devait faire beaucoup de mal à Chloé mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surprise. J'ai bien pensé à protester et à dire que je ne pouvais pas mais en faite aucune raison logique ne m'ait venu à l'esprit. J'allais probablement avoir le droit à la colère du professeur Rogue en rentrant mais ce n'était pas comme si je lui étais soumise ou que je lui devais quoique ce soit alors rien ne me retenait.

- Comme j'avais peur que tu aies du mal à te lier avec les autres, j'ai invité Olivier et quelques uns de ses amis, vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre au bal. On dit merci qui ?

Je ne savais pas quel genre de plan tordu elle s'était imaginée dans sa tête mais puisque j'y étais autant en profiter. En sortant du bâtiment j'avais un peu de mal à me reconnaître, c'était moi oui mais dans une version améliorée. Morgane m'avait menacé de mort si j'osais modifier quoique ce soit, ça impliquait ne pas se gratter les yeux, ne pas trop humidifier mes lèvres, ne pas toucher à mes cheveux et aussi ne pas respirer trop fort. Je n'avais pas encore compris comment j'étais rentrée dans cette robe mais étant donné le décolleté je n'avais pas intérêt à trop me pencher ou même à faire des mouvements trop violent si je ne voulais pas me retrouver en culotte devant tout le monde.

Définitivement si je rentrais comme ça le professeur Rogue allait me tuer mais quelque part je n'attendais que ça. J'étais complètement folle mais qu'il me remarque était tout ce que je désirais, il avait passé toute la journée avec cette autre femme et je me rendais compte que j'en étais jalouse même si je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'était pas pour me venger que je faisais ça, ou peut-être un peu, sachant que c'était loin d'être une attitude très mâture.


	13. Confrontation

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres pour la simple raison que si j'ajoutais une nouvelle scène il aurait été beaucoup trop long ( oui je sais ça n'aurait dérangé personne ... ). J'ai hésité à le poster parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite mais je savais que je n'allais pas le réécrire alors je n'allais pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment.

Donc merci à Caramelise, Anais, Yuya777, Serelia, Cyrusa, ma super Anonymette chérie ( à qui je dédie tout spécialement la relation Chloé/Morgane :p ) et Marion.

Pour te répondre, non Severus n'a pas trouvé ça particulièrement attendrissant qu'elle lui parle de Lily mais dès ce chapitre il devra commencer à en parler et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire Eliana ne va pas se contenter de son explication ( elle est quand même super curieuse et suspicieuse ). Par contre tu risques d'être déçue parce que le côté insondable et insensible certes par moment va ressortir mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre ... en plus de cela il est aussi très possessif et colérique ( ce qui explique sa réaction pour l'autre homme ) et je dirais qu'après avoir vu Lily lui passer sous le nez ça ne l'a pas adoucit ... Bref j'espère que tu ne le trouveras pas étrange mais pendant 12 chapitres on a jamais eu le plaisir de connaître ses pensées et ces chapitres se déroulant durant les vacances de Noël sont là pour ça.

Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre, je vous poste le suivant assez rapidement !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

Il était pas loin de 5 heures du matin quand je me suis retrouvée devant la maison du professeur Rogue et autant je m'étais beaucoup amusée durant cette soirée autant maintenant je ne riais plus du tout. Enfin de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une chance qu'il soit encore levé alors je n'avais rien à craindre. J'avais un peu mal aux pieds à force d'avoir dansé, j'avais un peu bu aussi mais ça datait du début de soirée et les effets étaient déjà dissipés. Je n'avais pas très bien compris le but de cette fête, j'avais vu Morgane danser un peu près avec tout le monde et comme apparemment elle semblait avoir décidé de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle j'avais dû en faire de même.

A un moment Chloé et elle se sont éclipsées je ne sais où et je suis restée avec Olivier. Je crois qu'on était plus ou moins amis maintenant même si j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait un peu plus. Il est parti quand Morgane est revenu sur le coup des 2 heures, je crois qu'il était vraiment fatigué mais qu'il s'était forcé à rester pour que je ne me retrouve pas seule. C'était gentil de sa part même si j'aurais aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Je pensais aussi naïvement à ce moment là que je pourrais rentrer mais à la place Morgane nous a fait voleter d'invité en invité et c'est seulement quand il n'est plus resté que deux ou trois personnes qu'elle m'a autorisé à rentrer.

On m'a proposé de me raccompagner mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt puisque je savais transplaner et surtout je ne tenais pas trop à atterrir devant chez le professeur Rogue avec quelqu'un. Je suis rentrée en essayant d'être discrète, j'aurais pu m'étonner du fait que la porte était ouverte mais non. J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand au moment où je me suis retournée après avoir fermé la porte je me suis retrouvée confronter au professeur Rogue.

C'était un peu comme dans les films quand une adolescente lambda se faisait surprendre par son père après avoir dépassé le couvre feu sauf que le père en question ne faisait jamais aussi peur. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière dans le salon, seul son atelier était éclairé et je me suis rappelée que je n'avais rien fait de mal. J'avais bien le droit de sortir si j'en avais envie, je n'avais pas de raison de me sentir coupable ou gênée.

- Ah c'est vous, vous m'avez fait peur.

Il ne disait rien et j'ai essayé de passer outre, enlevant mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Autant j'avais aimé porter cette robe durant la soirée, autant maintenant je le regrettais un peu étant donné la façon dont il me regardait de haut en bas.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? Ce n'est pas très bon de travailler jusqu'à si tard.

J'ai enlevé la pince qui retenait mon chignon pour laisser les boucles dégringoler sur mes épaules, les rejetant dans mon dos essayant de ne pas prêter attention au fait qu'il était toujours en train de me détailler du regard, évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux par peur d'être foudroyée.

- Bon je vais aller dormir. Passez une bonne nuit.

J'avais presque réussi, j'étais à deux doigt de rejoindre la chambre et d'éviter une quelconque réprimande, seulement presque ce n'est pas complètement et je l'ai compris quand quelques secondes plus tard je me suis retrouvée plaquer contre le mur. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le moment de me plaindre ou de lancer une plaisanterie quelconque. Il tenait mes poignées entre ses mains, ça faisait mal, presque autant que quand mon dos s'était cogné contre le mur mais quelque part je savais très bien que quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver.

- Où étiez vous ?

J'aurais pu commencé à trembler vu le ton employé mais j'ai essayé de me reprendre gardant à l'esprit que je n'avais strictement rien fait de mal.

- A une soirée.

- Habillée comme une prostituée ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en essayant de me dégager de toutes mes forces mais c'était peine perdue.

- Lâchez moi !

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez discuter du tarif avant ?

J'ai continué à me débattre, allant jusqu'à lui donner des coups de pied mais il ne bougeait pas d'un seul centimètre malgré tous mes efforts.

- Ou peut-être qu'il faut payer d'avance ?

Il a maintenu mes poignées avec une seule de ses mains avant de sortir des billets de sa poche pour me les lancer au visage et là j'ai eu une réaction que je ne me connaissais pas, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et j'étais morte de peur n'arrivant plus du tout à me retenir.

- Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes le pire de tous, vous faites semblant d'être gentil et ensuite vous … vous … j'aurais préféré que vous me laissiez dans la rue ! Là bas au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre !

J'ai senti la pression se relâcher très légèrement mais c'était suffisant pour que je puisse me dégager, le repoussant brutalement avant de prendre la fuite. Je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte d'entrée alors à la place je me suis refugiée dans la chambre d'ami me laissant glisser contre la porte une fois celle-ci verrouillée toujours en pleurs. Je le détestais vraiment, ne comprenant pas comment il avait osé faire ça. C'était sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout pour réagir comme ça et je voulais juste quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

- Ouvrez moi.

- Allez vous en ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous parler !

J'ai continué à m'appuyer contre la porte même quand il a essayé de l'ouvrir, j'avais juste envie de disparaître trop honteuse de ma propre bêtise. Comment j'avais pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour cet homme. J'ai sursauté quand la porte s'est brusquement ouverte, j'ai bien essayé de mettre tout mon poids dessus pour l'en empêcher mais comme un peu avant c'était peine perdue. J'ai caché ma tête dans mes bras pour la poser sur mes genoux, je l'ai senti venir s'agenouiller devant moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur mais je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille.

- Vous êtes un monstre, si c'était ça que vous vouliez vous n'aviez pas besoin d'agir comme ça.

- Je m'excuse.

J'ai cru avoir une hallucination auditive, relevant timidement le regard vers lui avant de replonger aussi tôt.

- Je ne suis pas une prostituée, je ne méritais pas ça.

- C'est vrai, pardonnez moi.

J'avais eu une deuxième hallucination auditive, le laissant poser ses mains sur mes bras pour me faire relever la tête. Le pire c'est qu'il paraissait vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû m'en moquer et continuer à le détester mais pathétique comme j'étais je n'y arrivais plus très bien.

- Vous me rendez fou, quand je vous imagine avec un autre je perds tout contrôle.

- Vous m'avez fait mal.

Je lui ai montré mes poignés où s'étalaient des marques violacées, frissonnant quand il a posé ses mains sous les miennes pour regarder.

- Vous me faites peur quand vous êtes comme ça.

Il a levé le regard vers moi sans rien dire et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal à cette soirée, je n'ai embrassé personne, ni … je me suis contentée de m'amuser avec mes amis.

- Vous me détestez vraiment ?

J'ai baissé les yeux ne m'attendant pas à cette question.

- Seulement un peu …

Je m'en voulais de ne pas le détester pour de vrai, il venait d'avoir un comportement inacceptable et j'aurais dû continuer à vouloir le fuir mais quand il se comportait comme ça j'avais du mal à garder de la rancœur contre lui.

- Et vous, vous me détestez ?

J'avais demandé ça à voix basse mais je savais qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Seulement un peu.

J'ai relevé la tête vers lui et il en a profité pour m'embrasser. Comme d'habitude ça me faisait perdre mes moyens et comme d'habitude je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à résister. Il a gardé mes mains dans les siennes pour m'aider à me relever et sans que je le réalise vraiment on s'est retrouvés sur le lit. Il ne faisait rien de plus que m'embrasser, j'avais conscience que rien que ça c'était déjà trop mais j'étais faible et incapable de lui en vouloir. Il a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux, je sentais ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou et provoquer chez moi quelques frissons alors que je basculais petit à petit en arrière. Une fois allongée je savais qu'il serait trop tard alors je me suis redressée avant que mon dos ne touche le matelas au prix d'un gros effort. Pour autant il n'avait pas arrêté de m'embrasser dans le cou et c'était plutôt dur de le repousser alors que j'aimais ça.

- On ne … et votre petite amie ?

Sa main est passée sur ma hanche, ça me donnait chaud quand il me touchait et je crois qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience

- Elle n'existe que dans votre imagination.

J'étais plutôt dubitative, j'ai pris le risque de continuer mes questions même si ça devait l'agacer de me répondre particulièrement maintenant.

- Mais … Cette fille sur les photos ?

- Elle est morte.

On pouvait dire que j'avais le don pour tout gâcher. Je me suis sentie plutôt bête sur le moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne comptais pas poursuivre sur le sujet, surtout parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille en claquant la porte. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'étais pas contente qu'il n'ait personne dans sa vie mais pour autant ça ne signifiait pas que j'allais prendre cette place alors je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de me réjouir.

- Je suis désolé, vous deviez beaucoup tenir à elle.

- Venez dormir dans ma chambre.

Les deux choses n'avaient absolument rien à voir, du moins je ne voyais pas de liens et comme je ne m'y attendais pas ça m'a légèrement fait rougir. C'était totalement stupide parce qu'on était déjà seuls sur un lit, changer de pièce ne changerait rien à la situation mais il avait une façon assez particulière de le dire qui aurait chamboulé n'importe qui.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Non une demande.

- Je … D'accord.

Là encore j'aurais dû refuser, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie le comportement qu'il avait eu mais je crois que j'étais déjà perdue de toute façon.

- Je ressemble vraiment à une … prostituée dans cette robe ?

Il n'a rien dit et je me sentais d'autant plus bête d'avoir posé la question. Je me suis relevée pour essayer de me donner une contenance, me disant qu'en quittant la chambre on changerait aussi de sujet mais il m'a retenu par la main pour m'attirer contre lui. Il était toujours assis, j'étais un peu plus grande que lui dans cette position mais il demeurait tout autant intimidant.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que d'autres vous ait vu vêtu de cette manière.

J'ai dégluti parce que j'avais peur qu'il se mette de nouveau en colère mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a embrassé sur la main en remontant lentement le long de mon bras et les frissons sont revenus tout aussitôt.

- Parce que je sais très bien les pensées qui les ont traversés.

Ses mains se sont posés sur mes hanches, elles sont descendues jusqu'à venir toucher mes cuisses et mon cœur s'est soudainement emballée.

- Quelles pensées ?

- Vous êtes une femme très attirante, vraiment très belle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ça de sa bouche, mon cœur a continué à battre plus vite alors que je ne m'habituais pas du tout à entendre un compliment venir de lui.

- Je pensais que … vous me trouviez banale et inintéressante …

- Ais-je l'air de vous trouver sans intérêt ?

J'ai été obligé de reconnaître que non, pas quand il me touchait et qu'il m'embrassait de cette façon.

- Allez vous préparer dans la salle de bain et rejoignez moi.

Il était clair qu'il menait totalement les opérations, je me demandais ce qu'il entendait par me préparer, il ne voulait quand même pas dire me préparer pour … J'ai essayé de me reprendre, après tout c'était bien ce qui risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard mais c'était un peu intimidant quand c'était planifié. Je me suis dépêchée de prendre une douche rapide, de me laver les dents et de passer mon traditionnel tee shirt trop grand hésitant au dernier moment. Peut être que ce n'était pas très adapté, une nuisette sexy aurait été bien plus approprié mais comme je n'en possédais pas il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Un peu bêtement j'ai toqué à sa porte avant d'entrer mais je ne me voyais pas juste ouvrir la porte sans prévenir de ma présence auparavant. Il était déjà dans son lit, il semblait même dormir. J'aurais pu être vexé mais je me sentais plutôt soulagée, ce n'était pas que j'étais prude ou quelque chose comme ça, j'en avais même envie seulement avec lui je ne savais jamais comment me comporter et je craignais toujours ses réactions. Je me suis glissée sous les draps en lui tournant le dos pas vraiment à l'aise et environ cinq secondes plus tard je sentais son bras m'entourer et venir me coller contre lui. Il me paraissait clair qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir mais je ne saisissais pas pourquoi. Il m'a déposé un nouveau petit baiser dans le cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller et quand il m'a dit bonne nuit sans rien faire de plus j'y croyais à peine. J'ai fini par me détendre au bout de quelques minutes puis par m'endormir me sentant étrangement bien dans ses bras.


End file.
